


Chara's Bane

by JHpacigeno109



Series: Underfeelings [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Depressing, Depression, F/F, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Suspense, Teenage Chara (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHpacigeno109/pseuds/JHpacigeno109
Summary: After Chara and Frisk finish reminding themselves of all the adventures they had previously had in the underground, they split up in the Ruins. Frisk returned home while Chara decided to stay. During her wait, though, a human fell. Unfortunately for our beloved protagonists, the person who fell was Bane, the very human who had tortured and abused both Frisk and Chara on the surface. How will the determined children work through this cruel obstacle in their path to happiness?
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Series: Underfeelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737562
Kudos: 6





	1. Cruelty

Chara looked at the person who had fallen. “Hi there. My name is Chara- NO!” 

Bane stood and glared at his previous slave. “Heya, Chara. I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” he said as he stepped forward to grab her. Chara turned and ran. Bane pulled out a gun and fired. It hit Chara’s leg. 

“AAAaaagh!” She yelled. Chara fell where she was. Bane chuckled at her pain. Chara started sobbing. A kick to the face helped stop that. Bane pulled out a knife. 

“Alright, filth, I'm going to remove that bullet. Stay still, bitch,” he said. He stabbed Chara directly next to the bullet. She held in a scream as he fished it out. Chara started to sob. Bane took a vial out of his pocket and poured a bit of it on Chara’s wound. 

“Please, kill me, Bane!” Chara pleaded. 

Bane laughed. “Chara, you’ll only wish you were dead!” He kept Chara laying down on the ground and removed her shirt. He cut many long, painful swerves on Chara’s back as she screamed. Bane found all the scars on her arms interesting. Chara knew that Bane had figured out that Chara had done them herself. 

“Fr- Aaagh! FRISK! RUN! AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaagh!” Chara yelled with the last of her breath. This torture that Bane was inflicting on Chara, no one deserved it. Once he had around sixty cuts, Bane stopped. He poured more of the solution from the vial on Chara’s back. He gave her shirt back. 

“Alright, my little slave, you’re going to stay still while I put these on you. If you don’t, I’ll give you one hundred and forty more cuts. Alright?” Bane pulled out some chains. Chara stayed as still as possible as she yet again became enslaved to the most cruel man in the world. 

Bane was there purely to make Chara suffer. She unhappily led him through the catacombs of the Ruins very, very slowly. Chara wished to give Frisk enough time to get away. Chara made sure to make Bane have trouble on the falling floor and leaves puzzle. That had to have given at least ten minutes of time. 

Right before they entered Toriel’s house, Chara heard a voice that gave her so much relief. 

“hey there, bane. my name is sans, sans the skeleton. you better let my friend there go. if ya don’t, well, let’s just say that YOU’RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME,” Sans said. 

“Well, Sans, you’ll have to die before you get my slave,” Bane said. Sans frowned, laughed, and then summoned a Gaster Blaster. It shot through Chara’s chains. In Bane’s moment of confusion, Chara grabbed his knife and ran a bit away from him. Chara held the knife to her throat. 

“Chara, you wouldn’t do that, would you?” Bane asked. 

“heh, you’d be surprised. she's been trying to commit suicide for a couple weeks now,” Sans said. 

“I will do it. Stay back! Both of you!” Chara yelled. 

“You’re too afraid, Chara. We both know it,” Bane said. Chara looked at him and then cut open her left hand. She didn’t even flinch. 

“chara, stop!” Sans said. 

“What is that, a paper cut?” Bane said. 

“You don't think I can hurt myself, Bane? Oh, I can hurt myself alright,” Chara said, she stabbed herself in the stomach. “AAAAaaaaagh!” She yelled. Bane and Sans ran towards Chara as she fell to the ground. 

“Chara’s mine!” Bane yelled. 

“no, chara’s mine!” Sans yelled. He shoved Bane back onto a wall by his soul. Sans grabbed Chara’s right hand and shortcut her to his house.


	2. Recovery

Chara’s vision was getting blurry. She was sobbing. It hurt so bad. Where was she? Was she even still alive? Chara didn’t know... 

“papy, call toriel! and alphys and undyne! also, asriel and asgore would want to know. so, call toriel, alphys, undyne, asriel, and asgore! chara is hurt, and badly,” Sans said. Frisk ran down the stairs with Papyrus. 

“HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY!?” Papyrus yelled worriedly. 

“Ch- Chara! No! Are you okay? What happened? Chara?!” Frisk sobbed. 

Chara coughed up a lot of blood. She kept sobbing. “Sh- shirt... Off... B- back... AAAaaagh! Bane...” 

Papyrus walked into the kitchen, for Chara was laying on the couch. He began to call people. Meanwhile, Frisk comforted Chara as Sans helped her roll over. 

“AAAaaagh!” Chara screamed. It hurt so, so bad. 

“Hey, Chara, you’re going to be alright. You need to stay determined! Don’t give up hope! You can’t give up now! We need you, Chara... I need you...” Frisk said. Sans had finished rolling Chara over. 

“’kay, pal. this is really gonna hurt, just so you know. sorry, chara,” Sans said. He quickly removed Chara’s shirt. 

“AAAAAaaaaaaagh!” Chara yelled. Her sobs intensified. Frisk’s face was overtaken by an expression of fear when she saw Chara’s back. Bane really did get down here. There were healing scars. They were beginning to disappear. 

Suddenly, an Undyne carrying an Alphys burst through the door. 

“Where’s Chara?! Damn it, she’s hurt badly! Hey, punk, you’re going to be alright, okay?” Undyne said. Chara nodded. 

“O- oh my god. I th- thought that Papyrus was e- exaggerating, b- but no. Here, I brought my b- body scanner,” Alphys nervously said. Alphys pulled out a tablet-like machine. She took a picture of Chara and then the machine did its magic. “O- one of your kidneys are d- destroyed. Y- you are also unable to use your left-hand e- ever again... No! I’ll make s- something that’ll help! I n- need to stop being s- such a useless coward!” 

Chara nodded while sobbing. She tried to bend the fingers on her left hand. A surge of horrible pain flooded into her hand. “AAAaaaaagh!” Chara screamed. Her fingers didn’t move. More tears started to stream from her face. Alphys pulled her laptop out of her dimensional box and then sat at the kitchen table. Chara began to curl in a ball, but it hurt her stomach wound too much. “AAAAAaaaaaaagh!” Frisk comforted Chara more. 

“chara, stop! you're hurting yourself,” Sans said. Toriel burst into the room. 

“Where is Chara? My child! What happened? Let me heal you!” Toriel said as she ran to Chara and bent down. She began to work her healing magic. The scars on Chara’s back disappeared completely. Chara’s stomach wound healed enough to stop bleeding. Her hand was fully healed. Chara started to stop crying. She sat up on Sans and Papyrus’s now bloody couch. 

“Chara, are you feeling better?” Frisk asked, sitting next to Chara. 

“N- no... can I have my shirt b- back?” Chara cried. Sans nodded and tossed the bloody shirt to Chara. She slowly and painfully put it back on. “We need t- to evacuate the Ruins. Bane w- will kill everyone there if w- we don’t do anything...” 

“I shall go and help people evacuate, my child. Sans, could you take me there? You’ll also be a big help, Undyne,” Toriel said. 

“Sure thing, Queen Toriel!” Undyne said. She moved to attention. 

“’kay Tori,” Sans said. He grabbed Toriel’s and Undyne’s hands. They disappeared. Now, only Papyrus, Alphys, Chara, and Frisk were in the house. 

Chara slowly stood and walked outside. Frisk nervously followed. “HUMANS? WHY ARE YOU GUYS LEAVING? ARE YOU GOING TO, UM, WELL, TRY TO, UH, K- KILL YOURSELVES?” Papyrus asked. 

“Humans? Oh, Frisk, you’re coming? Okay. Well, Papyrus, I just need some time... I’ll be safe. I swear,” Chara said. Papyrus nodded slowly for a moment, taking in what Chara had said. He then nodded vigorously to say ‘okay’. Chara and Frisk walked to where Franklin and his boat were. They saw Asriel and Asgore coming off his boat. 

“Chara! Frisk! Chara, are you okay? Papyrus sounded really worried,” Asriel said. 

“Howdy, Chara and Frisk. How’re you doing today? Asriel was the one who got the call,” Asgore said. 

“Well, wha-” Chara started. 

“Chara! Why is there a cut in your shirt? Why is there blood all over your shirt? Why is there a hole in your pants? Why is there blood by the hole? Why is your hand so bloody? Why is your face tearstained? Are you okay?” Asriel said. 

“Bane is down here. Mom, Undyne, and Sans are evacuating the ruins. Bane cut my back and shot my leg. I cut open my hand and stabbed myself in the stomach. It’s been a taxing while...” Chara said, starting to cry again. 

“Oh my. Asriel, you hang around with Frisk and Chara. I’m going to head to the Ruins! This is an emergency!” Asgore said, taking off running. Asriel looked at Frisk and Chara. 

“Um. So, where were you guys going? Wait, you weren’t coming here to kill yourselves, were you?” Asriel asked. Chara’s head lowered. 

“No. Why is everyone thinking that? First Papyrus, now you. Chara and I are fine!” Frisk said. 

“Oh. Okay! Well, uh, I guess I’ll head to the house...” Asriel said. He seemed nervous. 

Chara waved goodbye and walked to Franklin with Frisk. 

“Tra la la. Where to today, Chara and Frisk?” Franklin asked. 

“How about Hotland,” Chara said. 

“Tre le le. Are you going to try to kill yourselves, Chara?” Franklin asked. 

“NO!” Chara yelled. She didn’t like that no one trusted her. 

“Tri li li. Okay then. We’re off,” Franklin said. When they arrived, Chara departed without saying anything. 

“Uh, Chara! Um, well, thanks, Franklin!” Frisk said. She ran to Chara. “Why are you acting so mean, Chara?” 

“It’s m- my LOVE, Frisk... I h- have three LOVE...” Chara sobbed quietly. Frisk looked at Chara, horrified. “I just need something to eat. I miss the taste of steak, so I decided to come here.” Frisk nodded, terrified. 

“AAAAAAAaaah! Help! This human! They killed me! Help!” Chara and Frisk heard. Frisk saw it was Keanu. 

“Keanu! It’s okay, Chara is better!” Frisk said. 

“What? Frisk, why are you with that evil killer! They killed everyone here!” Keanu said. Chara started sobbing even more. 

“I forgot that I did that. . .” Chara said. She turned to the edge and looked down. Killing herself was an option... But not the right one. Not right now, at least. Later. Chara turned to MTT Resort and walked in, keeping her head low. Everyone seemed to back away from Chara. 

“Keep away from me,” a slime said. 

Chara looked at everyone. Everyone seemed to back away even further. “Wh- why do you all hate me so much? Y- you're all alive and w- well... I made a mistake, okay!? I’m sorry for what I did, and I’ve suffered more pain than any of you could IMAGINE because of it, alright! Kill me if you want, but I've changed! I don’t want to hurt anyone! Except for m- myself. . .” Chara sobbed. People got even farther away. Frisk helped Chara into the Burger Emporium. 

“Hello welc- YOU!? You sent me to hell! AND I DIDN’T EVEN HAVE ANY DAMN VACATION DAYS!!! I WILL not serve YOU, YOU little freak!” Burgerpants screamed at Chara. 

“Burgie, what is going- oh. Hey Chara. Burgerpants, Chara is chill now, okay? She doesn’t want to hurt anyone at all,” Flowey said. 

“Hi Flowey. S- sorry, Burgerpants. . .” Chara sobbed. She turned around and left. Frisk waved goodbye to her friends. 

Chara and Frisk ventured through the Core. No, that’s not right. Frisk ventured through the Core, chasing after Chara. Chara sobbed and sobbed. The two found themselves on a peninsula, surrounded by void.


	3. I Love You

Chara turned to look at Frisk. “Why do we live, Frisk? What is our meaning here in the underground? Nobody ever considers that you’ve done bad things, too. Everyone always puts the blame on me. Why? Because of my EXP. How did I get my EXP? Because I killed myself. My EXP gave me LOVE. I could hurt people because I killed myself. After hurting myself and punching you, I grew more able to hurt. I will hurt if I don’t end what I’m doing, Frisk. Have you seen my soul recently? It’s been darkening again. I’ll become evil again. The events of this timeline can’t happen again. I don’t want to ruin what we’ve made. If I die, things will be better, Frisk.” 

“We live to make others happy. We are here to make others feel good, Chara. As you said, the events of this timeline can never happen again. This timeline is only the way it is because of us. We need you, Chara. But more than anything, I need you. I need you for my state. I probably would’ve killed myself if I didn’t have your love. I really do love you, Chara,” Frisk said. She walked over to Chara and embraced her. They both felt very warm. They made eye contact. 

Frisk’s purple eyes were beautiful. They were full of care and compassion. 

Chara’s red eyes were nice. They carefully watched for anything. 

Chara’s breath picked up. Frisk started to sweat. They both were feeling the same emotions to one another. They were actually somehow feeling some sort of happiness. Chara felt the warm touch of Frisk’s hand grasping her own hand. The kissed. 

The warmth of Chara’s lips filled Frisk with happiness and DETERMINATION. 

The soft touch of Frisk’s lips made Chara feel calm and safe 

Frisk looked at Chara with a little smile and said, “I love you, Chara.” 

Chara looked at Frisk with a happy grin and said, “I love you too, Frisk.” 

They ended their hug. Chara and Frisk spent the next two hours exploring the Core, trying to find the way out. Once they did, Frisk sighed in relief as Chara began to worry. Frisk completely understood why she was worried. It made sense to be fearful about how the people you killed would treat you. 

Frisk felt DETERMINED to help Chara become welcomed back into the society of the underground. She just didn’t know how. Fisk and Chara walked into MTT Resort. 

“Please, has anyone at least seen two human girls? It’s very important, for everybody!” Mettaton said. 

“Mettaton! Us?” Frisk said. Chara and Frisk looked anxiously at Mettaton. 

“Oh, perfect! Darlings, come over here!” Mettaton said. She pulled out her phone and called someone. “Yes. Both of them. MTT Resort. Coming right now? Great!” Mettaton put her phone away as Sans appeared. 

“thank god. bane has a knife at toriel’s throat and a gun at undyne’s head. he demands to see you two,” Sans said. He grabbed Mettaton’s left hand and Chara’s right hand. Frisk blushed as she grabbed Chara’s hand, Sans noticed. Chara also flinched and looked like it hurt. They appeared in Hotland. 

Frisk’s hand was grabbed by Alphys. Sans shortcut them to Waterfall. Napstablook grabbed Mettaton’s hand. Shyren grabbed Napstablook’s. Sans shortcut them to Snowdin. Asriel grabbed Alphys’s hand as Papyrus grabbed Asriel’s hand. They appeared in the Ruins. 

Bane was standing on a pile of dust. Undyne was handcuffed and on the ground. Toriel was lying on the ground. Bane was kneeling there with a malicious grin. He held a knife on Toriel’s neck and a gun to Undyne’s skull. Asgore was sadly and anxiously pacing around. His trident was behind Bane. Frisk watched Chara reach into her pocket and grab something. 

“Well, both my slaves are here now, aren’t they? How about you give me my property and I return yours?” Bane said. 

“I don’t belong to you!” Frisk yelled. 

“You do, filth!” Bane yelled. 

“Let Toriel and Undyne go! I’ll come over, and not Frisk. It’ll be fair. Y- you'll have your first slave back in your possession...” Chara said as tears formed in her eyes. 

“Then you’ll let me and my bitch leave this hell? And you’ll never bother me again?” Bane demanded. 

“NO!” Frisk yelled. 

Everyone was anxious. Even though there were so many people, no one felt allowed to speak. Bane had a form of power that eliminated the feeling of freedom. 

“Yes. No o- one will bother you, Bane...” Chara agreed. She started to sob. She had sold her soul to the devil. 

“First, you come over here, bastard,” Bane said. Chara came over. Bane put his knife away. Toriel stood and ran over to her friends. Bane grabbed a key from his pocket and threw it over to Asgore, who caught it. He kicked Undyne over. 

“S- so, now we leave?” Asriel defeatedly said. He knew that no one could attack Bane. Bane would always have Chara at gunpoint. Everyone turned around to leave. 

“Yes,” Bane said as he put his gun to Chara’s back. Frisk looked back at Chara. Bane pulled the trigger and a bullet went Flying through Chara. 

“AAAAAAaaaaaaaagh!” Chara yelled. 

“NO! CHARA!” Frisk yelled. Chara slumped to the ground. She was crudely breathing. Frisk thanked god that she was still alive. Frisk ran and tackled Bane angrily as everyone else turned around. Frisk ppunched Bane three times until she felt a knife go through her stomach. She fell on top of Chara. 

“AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!” Chara screamed. 

“AAaaaack!” Frisk yelped. They both started to sob badly. They saw energy spears, fire, lightning, and laser fly towards Bane. Chara noticed the tears flowing from everyone’s angry eyes. Frisk noticed how Bane dodged everything. 

“Well, you aren’t breaking the deal, are you? Guess I’ll take both of my filth pieces and leave,” Bane said. He kicked Chara and Frisk. Chara let out a groan of pain. Frisk winced. Frisk saw what Chara was holding. 

HER KNIFE. 

Chara lifted the point to her throat. She pulled it back, ready to thrust it into her vulnerable neck, ending her life. Chara was surprised to see it pierce Frisk’s hand instead of her own throat. Once Chara realized what happened, she started sobbing and drew her blade out of Frisk’s bloody left hand. She looked and Bane and thrust the knife into his leg. 

It bounced off some of his armor. Chara winced and she put the knife in Frisk’s right hand and pushed Frisk away. 

“Well, trying to hurt me now, are we, Chara?” Bane asked. Chara stood and looked him dead in the eye. Chara tackled Bane and kicked Frisk away. 

“EVERYONE LEAVE!” Chara yelled as she accepted, she would live in a hell of all pain for the next day or more. She saw all her friends leave quickly. Even Frisk.


	4. Murder

“Well, Chara, that was a bold move. Too bad you’re going to suffer for it,” Bane said. He shoved Chara off of him and made her lay there faceup. She sobbed as she heard him draw his knife. A horrible slashing pain went across Chara’s face as Bane made crude stripes of anger with his knife. Chara let herself cry. 

Once Bane had finished cutting Chara’s poor face open, he poured some of the liquid from the vial onto her face. Her cuts started to heal as Bane put the vial back into his pocket and forced Chara to stand up. 

“Please just let me go or kill me...” Chara cried. Bane still found it humorous that Chara wished to kill herself. 

“No, I won’t kill you, filth. I need to hurt you more,” Bane said. He grabbed Chara’s left wrist and turned her hand palm up. He stuck his knife through her palm. 

“AAAaaaaaagh!” Chara yelled. She began to sob. Bane pulled his knife out of Chara’s bloody, useless hand. He kicked Chara’s leg. 

“Move forward, Chara,” Bane said. 

Chara unwillingly led Bane throughout the rest of the Ruins. There seemed to be less people. It seemed to be dustier. Suddenly, Chara realized what had happened. Bane had killed the people in the Ruins. 

“Why did you kill them?! The innocent people who live here!? How many of them did you kill?!” Chara sobbed. She somehow was able to hate Bane even more. 

“I killed three of the frog things, one of the moth things, four of the jelly things, and a carrot. So what? They’re just animals,” Bane said. He seemed to like Chara’s hatred for him. 

“NO THEY ARE NOT! They’re actual living people! They have feelings and care about things! THEY AREN’T ANIMALS OR PROPERTY! AND I’M NOT YOUR PROPERTY!!!” Chara screamed. She was sobbing when Bane shoved her to the ground. He loosely put his hand around Chara’s throat 

“Yes, you are my property, bitch. You will listen to what I say, and you will do it. Do you understand me, filth?” Bane said. He started to choke Chara. 

“Y- e... Ye...” Chara tried to say. Tears were flooding out of Chara’s eyes. Bane gripped Chara’s neck harder. Chara’s face started to turn blue. 

“Good. Now stand, you useless piece of crap,” Bane said. He released Chara and then kicked her. Chara led him to Toriel’s house where they exited the Ruins. Now in Snowdin, Chara grew hopeful that someone would help. Bane recognized that she was believing more. She actually thought that someone would save her. 

“If you think any of your fake friends are going to help you, you’re wrong. None of them would take a single damn step towards hell for you, bitch. Not after the agreement we made. You are mine, and you always will be, bastard. You can do nothing but do what I tell you and suffer,” Bane said. Chara lost all hope, all happiness, and all feelings that were good. 

But worst of all, Chara lost all DETERMINATION. 

Chara very reluctantly and sadly helped Bane through Snowdin, solving each puzzle for him. Chara was fearful whenever a monster came. She sobbed whenever a monster attacked them. Bane cruelly had forced Chara to FIGHT them, even if they were able to be spared. . . 

Bane had forced Chara to kill. . . To gain LOVE. . . To gain even some EXP. . . 

Chara hurridly checked her stats. 

CHARA. LOVE: 7. HP: 44. G: 0. 

Chara sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. She was losing her feeling of being herself. She was beginning to enjoy the feeling of killing. Why was she becoming evil again? 

She was gaining LOVE and EXP. But why did she have to? She didn’t want to hurt anyone ever, yet here she was. MURDERING. 

Chara was losing her humanity. Chara was losing her feelings of caring and loving. Chara wished to be able to end her life. She hated being herself. 

Chara hopefully thought of ways she could kill herself. She could stab herself if she stole Bane’s knife. Chara could shoot herself if she stole Bane’s gun. Chara could jump off the edge of one of the bridges. Chara could even try to snap her own neck. 

But, Chara knew that Bane would always stop her. Chara could only wish about her own death. Bane was too mean to let anyone have death. Chara wished that she wouldn’t have been born. She wished that she could die. She wished she never existed. 

Bane took humor and happiness in Chara’s pain. When Chara and Bane arrived at Snowdin Town, they saw Sans, Undyne, Frisk, Asriel, Asgore, and Toriel. Everyone else was evacuated. Chara’s fear, depression, and wanting for suicide grew. Bane smirked. 

“hey, asshole, over here. we're breakin’ the deal. i have a better proposition to ya. Give us Chara, or we’ll send you into hell itself,” Sans said. His eye was burning a very strong, powerful blue. 

“Give me my child back or you shall suffer the rare and extreme wrath of Toriel Dreemurr,” Toriel angrily growled at Bane. 

“Yeah, no. Try to send me to hell, I dare you. I’ll be able to tell you this much, though. If you are somehow able to send me to hell, I’ll drag Chara there with me,” Bane laughed. Chara sobbed. 

“Listen, PUNK! I’m giving you a warning here, we are profession ass kickers here. You think hell is scary, HAH! Everyone here has been to hell, and we ain’t scared. So give me my friend, DAMN IT! NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Undyne screamed. A flaming blue energy spear erupted from the ground in front of Undyne. She grabbed it and stared dead cold into Bane’s eyes. 

“I, King Asgore Dreemurr, demand that you let my daughter, Chara Dreemurr, free at this very moment. If you don’t, I’ll have to wage war upon you alone. I suggest you take the first option, Mr. Bane,” Asgore snarled. His trident vibrantly shone a bright red. 

“Yeah, no. Sorry, Chara is my property. I won’t let you have this filth. It is my slave, and it will always be my slave. Whatever I want, Chara will do it. It obeys me alone now,” Bane taunted. Chara hoped that her friends wouldn’t actually try to attack Bane. 

“Chara is my SISTER! You’ll have to kill me before you can hurt her!” Asriel yelled. Bane laughed at drew his knife. Horrified, Asriel watched as Bane rolled up Chara’s sleeve and made a long cut. Fireballs appeared around Toriel and Asgore. Around thirty Gaster Blasters surrounded Bane. The ground shined blue with energy spears ready to impale anyone. 

“I can hurt it whenever I wish, as you can see,” Bane laughed. 

“I WILL kill you, Bane. You are hurting the person I care about most. I’ll make you SUFFER for what you’re doing to Chara,” Frisk vowed. There were bandages around her hand. She was holding Chara’s knife. Chara smiled through her extreme sobs and knew that there might be a chance for her friends to win.


	5. Battle to Freedom

Bane pulled out his gun and knife. He held the knife to Chara’s neck and pointed his gun at Asgore. Bane pulled the trigger. Asgore sidestepped out of the way and launched three fireballs at Bane. Bane smirked as he dodged all three. Asriel shot seven fireballs at Bane as Asgore sent another three. Toriel also decided to help out and sent a single fireball. Bane dodged six of Asriel’s, two of Asgore’s and Toriel’s fireballs. He slightly winced when Asgore’s fireball hit him. Sans’s Gaster Blasters started to fire. Chara saw and tried to drop to the ground. When Bane realized this, he ducked and forced Chara to stand. 

“AAAaaagh!” She yelped in pain. She felt her skin burning horribly. It hurt less than before... 

Sans stopped attacking. His right eye appeared and his left eye turned white. Sans’s eyes quickly became very small and he started to sweat. Sans clenched his chest as if that had hurt him. All his Gaster Blasters disappeared. 

Undyne gasped and frowned when that happened. Bane had forced Chara to take that hit, and Sans was suffering because he had just hurt someone he cared about. Out of anger, Undyne threw her flaming hot spear of justice at Bane. It stabbed his leg, going an inch or two deep before leaving existence. 

“Urk!” Bane yelped. He glared at Undyne with eyes wanting revenge. Undyne drew her finger across her throat. 

“Fuhuhu,” Undyne laughed as she fired nine normal energy spears. Two hit Bane and his glare narrowed. One hit Chara and pierced her arm. It happened to go almost completely through her arm. Undyne started shaking when she hit Chara, who was now covered in her own blood. Chara forgivingly winced when the spear disappeared. 

“Chara, get away!” Frisk pleaded to Chara. She really didn’t want anyone else to accidently hurt Chara. Chara looked back at Frisk with an expression that spoke ‘I can’t.’ Frisk solemnly accepted that Chara wouldn’t be able to do anything. 

Asgore ran towards Bane with his trident flaming. Bane shot at Asgore again, but unfortunatly, Bane’s deadly bullet pierced Asgore’s chest. This caused Asgore to trip and fall forward flat on his face. Bane stepped forward and put the gun to Asgore’s head, keeping his knife pressed to the vulnerable neck of Chara. 

“Bye-bye, King of the monsters,” Bane snickered as he began to push the trigger. 

“No!” Chara yelled as she shoved Bane to the side. She refused to let Bane hurt anyone but herself. Chara fell to the ground and grabbed her neck. Blood was rushing from her neck. She looked at her friends, her eyes shaking. 

Bane’s knife had cut Chara’s neck. 

“Chara!” Asriel yelled as he and Toriel ran over. Asriel summoned his Chaos Sabers, ready to impale Bane with them. He ran angrily to Bane, who pulled his gun up and put it to Chara’s forehead. Asriel stopped. 

“You... You’re going to leave and let me take my slave and leave...” Bane panted. Asgore looked at Asriel, who looked at Frisk, who was staring at Chara fearfully. 

“Bane, let Chara go, you can take me instead,” Frisk said. She did not wish to see Chara suffer. 

“N-” Chara tried to say. She coughed coarsely and lots of blood came out of her mouth and throat. She looked at Bane and Toriel, silently pleading for Toriel to save her or for her life to end. 

“Goat lady, heal my filth or your king dies,” Bane said, putting his gun back to Asgore’s head. Toriel ran to Chara and started to heal her. Sans shook and his eyes returned to normal. Regaining his senses and feelings, he quickly ran to Undyne and shook her. Undyne also returned to reality. They both looked at Chara, fearful for what would happen to her. 

“h- hey... bane, let chara go, okay? we’ll let you leave, please just let chara go,” Sans pleaded. He was ready to be done fighting, forever. 

Bane laughed, “Haha, sure. Why don’t we be friends as well? Make it a completely happy and totally normal encounter of enemies. Not! You are a fool if you think I’m letting Chara go, ‘cause I’m already being generous by letting you keep Frisk.” 

“Take me and let Chara go!” Frisk demanded. 

“Well, I could take both of you. That would be better,” Bane said. Frisk shook her head and Bane somewhat sighed with a slight hint of defeat. He turned to Toriel, pressing his gun harder into Asgore’s head, “Goat lady, are you done fixing my slave?” 

“Yes, Chara is fully healed. And now...” Toriel said. She summoned a fireball and shot Bane. He fell backward. Toriel used her magic to rip his Undyne ran and stepped on his chest and held a spear to his neck. “You will be spending the rest of your live in prison, you terrible, nasty creature.” 

Frisk threw Chara’s knife to the ground and ran to Chara. She quickly embraced her. Chara started sobbing and embraced Frisk back. Asgore slowly and painfully stood and pulled out a pair of chains. He equipped them on Bane. Undyne took the chains. Sans walked over to them. He grabbed Undyne and Asgore’s hands. Asgore forcibly grabbed Bane’s hand. Sans shortcut them away. 

Chara was sobbing. Frisk was crying. 

“I... I can’t believe I almost lost you, Chara...” Frisk sobbed. 

“I killed them. . .” Chara sobbed. 

“Chara, you killed someone?” Asriel exclaimed. 

“Y- yes... Bane f- forced me to kill n- nine people... I st- started to e- enjoy it... I’M A HORRIBLE PERSON!” Chara screamed. 

Frisk grabbed Chara’s hand and looked into her tear-streaming eyes. She softly spoke in a calming voice, “We’ll help you fix that feeling. I’d do anything for you Chara. We’ll make sure that the families know that it wasn’t you willingly. Bane will be suffering for what he did to you and what he made you do.” 

“Any of us would do anything for you,” Asriel said. 

“Th- Thank you. . . It really, r- really helps me knowing m- my friends would do anything for me. . .” Chara sobbed. She grabbed Frisk’s hand. 

“I would do anything for the love of my life...” Frisk said.


	6. Be Yourself

“I would do anything for the love of my life...” Frisk said. Asriel looked at them with a strange look. Toriel looked confused. Frisk stopped hugging Chara and stopped holding her hand. She sat next to Chara. 

“My child, Frisk, wh- what did you just say?” Toriel asked. 

“Yeah... what was that Frisk?” Asriel asked. 

“I... I’m in love with Chara...” Frisk admitted. She didn’t realize she’d said it aloud. 

“And I’m in love with Frisk...” Chara admitted. Her cheeks grew red. 

“Oh. Uh, okay...?” Asriel said. He looked uncomfortable. 

“I’m happy for you two...!” Toriel said. She was most definitely acting happy. 

“Um, mom, would you like to head... home?” Asriel suggested. Toriel nodded. Asriel and Toriel quickly left. 

“I think we made them upset...” Frisk said. 

“Yeah...” Chara said. She reached for Frisk’s hand. They held hands. After a couple minutes, Chara scooted right next to Frisk. 

“Chara?” Frisk asked. 

“Yeah, Frisk?” Chara asked. 

“Could you tell me... what all Bane did to you?” Frisk asked. 

“NO,” Chara stated. 

Frisk was silent for a moment. “Okay...” 

A couple more minutes of silence passed. Chara laid herself down and rested her head in Frisk’s lap. Frisk started to blush. 

“Frisk,” Chara said. 

“Yeah?” Frisk asked. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re beautiful?” Chara asked. 

“No. . .” Frisk answered 

“Because you are,” Chara said. Frisk started to blush even more. 

A couple more minutes of silence passed. 

“HUMANS?” Chara sat up. Frisk and Chara saw Papyrus walking over. Sans, Undyne, and Alphys were with him. 

“Punks? What were you doing?” Undyne asked. 

“Oh. My. God,” Alphys said. 

“what’s going on?” Sans asked. Everyone seemed confused. 

“Oh. Um, well, Frisk and I, uh, see, we’re...” Chara tried to say. 

“Y- you guys are in love?” Alphys asked. 

“Uh, well, y- yeah, um, heh...” Chara answered. 

“GOOD FOR YOU, HUMANS!” Papyrus said, supportive as ever. 

“what?” Sans asked. 

“Chara? Frisk? The two of you? Love?” Undyne asked. 

“I kn- knew it!” Alphys exclaimed. 

Chara’s cheeks were very red and her breathing picked up a tiny bit. She didn’t seem to want to talk anymore. 

“Yeah. Chara and I are in love. S- so what?” Frisk said. Was it wrong for her and Chara to be in a relationship? Frisk didn’t think so. 

“no, i was just... surprised. that's all. especially after just getting' free from bane. i’m sorry ya had to go through that, chara. bane is really an arsehole,” Sans said. 

“Y- you could say that again. . .” Chara said. 

“bane really is an arsehole,” Sans repeated. This earned a giggle from Frisk. 

“SANS, YOUR LANGUAGE!” Papyrus exclaimed. 

“sorry bro,” Sans said. 

“Nothing is wrong, I just didn’t expect the two of you. Sorry if it’s assuming of me, punks, but I was here thinking you were both straight,” Undyne said. 

“Is it wrong for me to be bisexual? Can I not be who I am? Are you going to exclude me because I’m different?” Chara cried. This seemed to be a very personal subject for Chara. 

“Yeah, can I not be lesbian? We’re just being ourselves,” Frisk said. 

“You can be whatever sexuality, punks. I’m also lesbian,” Undyne said. 

“YES! YOU CAN DO IT, FRIENDS! BE WHO YOU REALLY ARE! BE STRAIGHT! BE GAY! BE BISEXUAL! BE LESBIAN! BE WHOEVER YOU ARE!” Papyrus happily demanded. Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, and Chara all smiled at this. 

“I knew th- that you were in l- love because of ANIME! All th- the things that the p- people in relationships in a- anime do, you guys w- were doing,” Alphys said. 

“Did you just call Chara and I an... Anime couple?” Frisk asked. 

“N- no! Not at all! Oooh! Wh- what would your sh- ship name be? Chask? Frira? Fr- Frichara? Charisk? Oh, d- definitely Charisk. It sounds th- the most right out of a- all of them,” Alphys said. 

“wait, did you just ship chara and frisk?” Sans laughed. 

“No,” Frisk pleaded. 

“Alphys just shipped you two!” Undyne exclaimed. 

“Please don’t...” Chara pleaded. 

“SO, YOU ARE NOW CHARISK,” Papyrus giggled. Chara put her head in her shirt to hide her shame in being shipped. Frisk gave up on denying it. 

“Okay, fine. Call us Charisk. It does sound okay...” Frisk admitted. 

“would you guys wanna come back to the house with us? chara, i know alphys has got somethin’ for ya. also, we would love the company,” Sans said. Papyrus groaned at the pun. Frisk nodded and Chara somehow nodded, still in her shirt. 

“To Papyrus’s house! NGAAHH!” Undyne yelled as she pulled Chara’s head out of her shirt AS she made her stand. Undyne pulled Frisk up and then ran back to Sans and Papyrus’s house. Chara grabbed her knife and then joined the group to return to Sans and Papyrus’s home. Civilians started to return back to the town. Many people glared at Chara. 

It was around seven at night. The strange group of six entered the house. Alphys and Chara went to the kitchen and everyone else went to the living room. 

“S- so, Chara. Y- you know how y- you can’t use y- your left hand?” Alphys asked. 

“Yeah,” Chara answered. She held up her left hand and let her fingers dangled. 

“Th- this contraption here will let y- you use it again,” Alphys said as she pulled out a little metal strip. “The hard p- part is, we have t- to cut open y- your hand to p- put it in.” 

“Okay...” Chara said. “Let’s do it real quick right now.” 

“O- okay. Can y- you put y- your left hand right here?” Alphys asked, pointing to a spot on the table. Chara placed her hand right where Alphys pointed. Alphys grabbed a small, sharp knife. Chara didn’t even feel Alphys cut. All she felt was the warmth of her blood in her hand. 

An immense surge if pain flew through Chara’s palm when the cold metal strip went into Chara’s hand. “AAAaaaaaaagh!” Chara yelped. Tears formed in her eyes as Frisk and Sans ran in. Frisk looked horrified. Sans looked nervous. 

“Chara! Is she okay, Alphys? What are you doing?” Frisk asked. 

“alphys is giving her a surgery that’ll let her use her left hand again,” Sans explained. Frisk nodded. 

“D- damn it! I forgot, w- we need Toriel here! S- Sans, go get her p- please,” Alphys asked. Sans pulled out his phone. He started to text Toriel to find out where she was. 

“It hurts s- so bad...” Chara cried. She was starting to sob. Sans shortcut away. 

“Chara, the pain will be away soon, I swear,” Frisk said. She grabbed Chara’s right hand. Frisk smiled. Chara faked a smile back. 

Suddenly, Sans re-appeared with Toriel and Asriel. Toriel instantly came to Chara and began to heal her hand. 

“AAAAAaaaaaaagh!” Chara screamed. The pain of your flesh healing over a new solid within your body is extremely, extremely painful. 

“Chara, are you okay?” Asriel asked once Toriel was done. 

“Yeah,” Chara quickly said. She seemed to hide herself from Toriel and Asriel. Frisk seemed to do the same. 

“Did I do something?” Toriel asked. 

“No,” Frisk said quickly. 

“Yes!” Chara angrily exclaimed. “You seemed to hate being around Frisk and I because we’re in love? So what if we have feelings like that for one another? Is it because we have a different sexuality than normal people? Is it because we’re who we are? Is it because we’re human? I’m sorry for caring about Frisk the way I do, but I can’t, won’t, and wouldn’t change those feelings!” 

“Oh. I’m sorry it seemed that way. I was just confused at the time, my child,” Toriel said. 

“I’m sorry, Chara. Sorry, Frisk. I just hadn’t really seen two people the same gender in a relationship before. It was weird for me. Sorry. I really am sorry for making you feel that way. Sorry, guys. I’m sorry,” Asriel said. He was very sorry for hurting their feelings. 

“It’s okay, Toriel and Asriel,” Frisk said. Chara nodded and then hugged Asriel and Toriel. 

“alright. it's time for my no-fun questions. sorry, but i gotta ask ‘em. who wants to go first between the two of you, frisk and chara?” Sans asked. 

“I’ll go first,” Frisk said. 

“okay. what did you do with chara’s knife?” Sans asked. 

“I don’t know. I threw it to the ground. I think it’s still there,” Frisk said. 

“do any of you have it?” Sans asked. Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Toriel, and Asriel all shook their heads. 

“I don’t have it,” Chara lied. Sans seemed to believe it. 

“good. that's actually the only question i had for you, frisk. Cchara, your turn. why did you try to kill yourself two times?” Sans asked. 

“I should be honest. I tried to kill myself three times. The first was with you and Bane, Sans. I did that because I would rather die than be with him again. The second was when Frisk and I were out and about. We were in the Core. I wanted to jump into the Core and kill myself because all the people hated me and seemed to be so scared and angry because of me. The third was when Bane had shoved Frisk onto me and you guys were fighting him. I did that because I was done with violence happening because of my life. It seemed that everyone had thought of me as a possession and not a person. It really hurt my feelings to the point where I wanted to end my life because of it,” Chara admitted. She was crying by the beginning. Frisk began to cry near the middle. 

“okay... thanks for being honest. sorry i made ya feel that way. anyway, question two, the final question. what did bane do to you?” Sans asked. 

“I won’t answer that,” Chara sobbed. 

“PLEASE, HUMAN, ANSWER THE QUESTION,” Papyrus pleaded. 

“NO!” Chara yelled. She was still sobbing. She stood up and ran to the restroom. Frisk went to knock on the door. 

But Nobody Came.


	7. Self Harming

Chara held in her sobs. She couldn’t let her feelings out. She just needed to feel something that would bring her back. No matter what it was, it had to keep her sanity. As she sat on the sink counter, Chara took off her shirt. She reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled out her knife. She lifted it to her scarred arms. Chara decided to start with her left arm. She drew the blade lightly across one of her scars. Blood come out of her new cut. Pain exploded throughout her cut. Chara smiled, even though it hurt. 

Knock-knock. Someone was at the door. 

“Chara, are you in there?” Frisk asked through the door. Chara stayed silent as she drew another bloody line across her arm. A bit of blood sprayed onto her face. 

Chara made more sixteen more cuts on her left arm. The blood coming from the painful lines of self-harm flowed down Chara’s arm all the way to her finger tips. It dripped onto the clean floor of Sans and Papyrus’s bathroom. Tears started to form in Chara’s eyes as she painfully switched which hand she was using. Being ambidextrous had its benefits. Replicating what she had on her other arm, Chara slowly made eighteen cuts on her right arm. The pain soothed Chara and brought her feelings back. Even though it boosted Chara’s LOVE, it helped her regain some of her humanity. 

Someone tried to open the door. Chara watched as they failed. She had indeed remembered to lock the door. Having her arms already being scar-ridden, Chara removed her shoes and then pants and began to make cuts on her legs. Her blood ran onto the counter. Chara made twenty-six cuts. She had nine cuts of each thigh and for cuts on each shin. It didn’t matter to Chara that she cut her shins. She always wore pants. Chara then noticed that the person was fiddling with the lock. They almost had the door open. Chara quickly turned on the sink and tried to clean some of the blood off her arms, legs, and knife. The door wasn’t open yet. Chara put her pants back on. The door was unlocked. Chara slid her knife in her pocket and grabbed her shirt. 

Chara began to put her shirt back on when the door opened. 

“Chara? Are you okay? Why is your shirt off?” Frisk asked. Chara finished putting her shirt on and Frisk gasped. Chara realized why. She had forgotten to wash off the blood that had sprayed on her face. “Chara, why were you hurting yourself?” Frisk asked. 

“What do you mean? I just... got sick. And there was blood from when I was hurt. I took my shirt off because... I was hot?” Chara lied. Frisk didn’t seem to buy it. 

Frisk poked her head outside and yelled, “Sans! Toriel! Come up here!” and then looked to Chara again. “Chara, please take your shirt off,” Frisk asked. Chara took her shirt off and hung her head as Frisk inspected her arms. Frisk counted how many new cuts she could. There were at least twenty nine cuts, Frisk could tell. “How many cuts did you make?” 

“I made...” Chara said. She stopped as Sans and Toriel entered. They both realized what had happened. 

“chara, give me your knife,” Sans demanded. 

“I don’t have it!” Chara lied. 

“don’t make me search you, chara. Ggive me your knife!” Sans demanded again. 

“I don’t have it!” Chara lied again. 

“Chara Dreemurr! You will give Sans your knife right now! Or whatever you used to harm yourself...” Toriel demanded. 

“I still don’t have it!” Chara lied. 

“GIVE IT TO ME ORE YOU’RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME,” Sans demanded. Chara’s pupils shrank as she hung her head low. Chara pulled her knife out of her pocket and dropped it on the ground. Tears were streaming from her face. 

“Thank you, my child,” Toriel said. 

“Chara, how many cuts did you make? Where did you make your cuts?” Frisk worriedly asked. 

Chara pointed to all eighteen cuts on each arm. She silently rolled up each pant leg. She pointed at the four cuts she made on each shin. Toriel seemed worried. 

“Chara, you only pointed to eight cuts on your shins, yet there are around fifty cuts I’d say. When were those from?” Toriel asked. 

“The second, third, and forth times,” Chara quietly cried. 

“was the first time when we caught ya?” Sans asked. 

“No. That was the third time,” Chara answered. 

“What time is this, Chara?” Frisk asked. 

“This is the ninth time I’ve cut myself,” Chara cried. 

The door swung open. Asriel was standing there. “Is everything o- Oh my god! Chara, are you okay? Why are there so many scars on your arms? Wait, weren’t those there when you tried to eat the Buttercups? Did you do that?” 

“YES I FREAKING HURT MYSELF, OKAY!? I HATE MY LIFE! I CAN’T LIFE WITH MYSELF AFTER I KILLED THOSE PEOPLE! I WANT TO kill myself right now. . .” Chara sobbed. 

Three sets of footsteps went up the stairs. 

“Is Chara alright?” Undyne asked. 

“Ch- chara, are you okay?” Aslphys asked. 

“HUMAN, ARE YOU DOING WELL?” Papyrus asked. He stopped when he saw Chara. “OH. YOU’VE BEEN... HURTING YOURSELF. I DIDN’T KNOW THAT YOU FELT THAT WAY ABOUT YOURSELF, CHARA.” 

“WHY CAN’T PEOPLE GET OVER THE FACT THAT I SELF HARM?! IT HELPS ME BE SANE! IT HELPS ME NOT MURDER myself. . .” Chara screamed. 

“Punk, you’ve been self-harming? I... had no idea. I’m sorry. That... that changes a lot of things...” Undyne said. 

“Someone, please give me a knife...” Chara begged. 

“Why do y- you want a knife, Ch- Chara?” Alphys asked. 

“So I can commit suicide. . .” Chara sobbed. 

“No!” Frisk yelled. 

“Please just let me take my own life. I’m suffering horribly. I have seven LOVE and nine EXP. . .” Chara cried. 

“How’d you get the LOVE and EXP, punk?” Undyne asked. 

“Bane forced me to MURDER nine people. . .” Chara yelled. 

“YOU KILLED SOMEONE?” Papyrus asked. 

“I KILLED NINE PEOPLE! I WANT TO KILL MYSELF! GIVE ME A DAMN KNIFE SO I can slit my throat. . .” Chara sobbed. 

“If you slit your throat, you have to cut all of our necks first!” Asriel said. 

“I NEED TO GO TO HELL! Not you!” Chara sobbed. 

“kid, we’ve been to hell and back for ya. if you went to hell, all of our efforts would be in vain. please, kiddo, we need ya here,” Sans said. 

“DOES EVERYONE FORGET THE LAST TIME I HAD EXP? I TRIED TO SLAUGHTER ALL OF YOU! I’ve been trying to not think about hurting any of you, but it’s hard. Evil things force me to be bad, and I suffer for that. . .” Chara screamed. 

“W- we all suffer, Chara. Everyone in th- the world does. Y- you. Me. Frisk. U- Undyne. Sans. Asriel. Toriel. Papyrus. Everyone. W- we all suffer,” Alphys said. 

“BUT HAVE ANY OF YOU MURDERED YOUR CLOSEST FRIENDS? HAVE ANY OF YOU DONE THAT HUNDREDS OF TIMES? DO ANY OF YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES REMEMBERING EVER SINGLE TIME YOU KILLED YOUR FRIENDS? I DO! EVERY NIGHT! THAT’S WHY I WANT TO DIE! SOMEONE KILL ME OR LET ME DO it myself. . .” Chara yelled. 

“My child, you are far too important to die. As Asgore would say, you are the future of humans and monsters. We all need you, Chara,” Toriel said. 

Chara stopped for a moment and thought. She started to sob badly. She grabbed her shirt and put it back on. Chara pushed her way through everyone. Everyone was ready to stop her if they needed. Chara didn’t need to be, though. She laid down on the couch and sobbed. She sobbed and sobbed. Chara sobbed more than she ever had before.


	8. We'll Make You Feel Better

Frisk came down the stairs and sat on the couch next to Chara. Chara turned and hugged Frisk but kept sobbing. Frisk tried to soothe Chara, but that didn’t seem to work. Chara just sobbed. 

“Hey, hey, you’re going to be alright. Chara, we’ll make you feel better, I promise. Chara, I’m here for you. You’re the most amazing person in the world, Chara. I love you,” Frisk spoke. Chara didn’t seem to calm. 

“I.. I l- love you t- too, Frisk...” Chara sobbed. 

“We will get you better. We’ll do it, I know we will,” Frisk promised. Chara’s sobs started to slow. 

“Y- you’ll make me f- feel better...?” Chara asked. She looked up at Frisk with her tear-filled, hopeful red-brown eyes. 

“Yes. I swear that we will Chara. I swear that I will,” Frisk swore. Chara started to stop sobbing. She clenched Frisk’s hand as she ended their embrace. 

“I’m sorry that I hurt myself... I must’ve really hurt your trust for me and your faith in me... I really am just an idiot... I’m a failure... I’m really not liking myself right now. . .” Chara cried. 

“No! You’re not an idiot or a failure! Chara. Chara! Look at me, Chara! You matter to us! Or, at least, you matter to me,” Frisk said. She was starting to cry. 

“I’m sorry...” Chara cried. She let go of Frisk’s hand and stood up. She began to walk to the door to leave. Suddenly, she started to float. 

“nope, not getting' away this time chara. i've gotch’ya,” Sans said as he walked down the stairs. 

“YEAH, DON’T LEAVE HUMANS!” Papyrus said. 

“Please don’t go Chara! I need you,” Asriel said. 

“Can’t you g- guys see that I’m floating...?” Chara cried. 

“My child, I have an idea. We will keep you safe by always keeping you in one of our houses. For now, how about you head to Asgore’s house? Sans could you take Chara and anyone else who wishes to go there?” Toriel said. Sans, Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus all nodded at the idea. Frisk and Asriel thought about it. Chara was silent and let her tears fall to the ground. 

“sounds good. Wwho's coming?” Sans asked. 

“I’m going with Chara!” Frisk said. 

“I’ll head over to dad’s house with Chara and Frisk,” Asriel said. 

“okay. Ggrab my hands, please,” Sans asked. He grabbed Chara’s hand and felt his other hand get grabbed by Asriel. Frisk grabbed Chara’s other hand. Suddenly, they appeared in Asgore’s home. 

“Huh? Oh, howdy! Good to see... What happened?” Asgore asked. Everything seemed fine until he saw Chara’s sould was blue and that she was crying. 

“Chara was doing self-harm again...” Asriel said as he started to cry. 

“Chara, are you okay?” Asgore asked. 

“N- no...” Chara admitted. 

“Oh, uh, also, I don’t think that you, well, know yet, but, Chara and I, see, we’re kind of, well, uh, um, we’re in love and, heh, in a relationship,” Frisk said. Her cheeks became the same color as Chara’s. 

“Oh! Well, I’m happy for the two of you. Be proud for who you are,” Asgore said as he walked over to the group. 

“so, what’s going on is that chara is always going to be with someone in their house. Iit turns out that she’s been doing a lot more self-harm than we originally realized. Tthis is the ninth time chara has hurt herself,” Sans explained as Asgore nodded sadly. Asriel was surprised at the number. 

“Alright. Tori’s house and mine already are self-harm proofed. Chara had tried to do it a lot when she had first fallen down,” Asgore explained. 

“C- can I head into m- my room...?” Chara asked quietly. 

“Here, how about Frisk, Chara, and I head in there? We’ll keep Chara safe!” Asriel said. Sans looked at Asgore, who shrugged. Sans opened the door and stopped affecting Chara’s soul. Chara quietly slipped in with Asriel and Frisk in tow. 

“if ya need us, asgore and ih will be talking stuff out in the kitchen,” Sans said before closing the door. Frisk nodded. 

“I’m sorry...” Chara cried as she slipped into her bed. Frisk saw that Chara’s shoes were at the foot of the bed. 

“It’s all okay, sis,” Asriel said. 

“No, it’s not. I did horrible things, even with my sanity. I need to go to... somewhere special,” Chara said. 

“Hell?” Frisk asked, thinking about what Chara had said earlier. 

“Please watch your language. We’re all still a bit young to be cursing so much,” Asriel said. 

“Sorry. It’s just that’s what I think Chara is thinking about,” Frisk said. 

“You know I’m right here. And hell is the second place I have to go. I’m going to go to bed. I haven’t slept in a day or two,” Chara said. 

“Okay,” Frisk said. She pulled out her phone and thought of stuff that she could do. She checked the Undernet. 

“I’m going to take a nap too. Goodnight,” Asriel said. 

Friends: lazEskelton54, CoolSkeleton95, Toriel80, FlowerPower7, Napstablook22, Alphys, Stongfish1, Asgore44, METTATON, GodOfHyperdeath, IAmChara666 

Best Friends: CoolSkeleton95, GodOfHyperdeath, IAmChara666 

Frisk smiled. She went and checked recent posts tagging Chara. 

The first post was from Hatcap37. 

@IAmChara666 killed my brother, @GlacierBoy73! 

Frisk frowned. She checked the second post. It was from METTATON. 

Oh My MTT! @IAmChara666 does self-harm! Learn more on the Live Q&A tomorrow! Love and Legs! 

Frisk gasped. How did Mettaton learn that Chara did self-harm? Now everyone knew... How long ago was it from? Ten minutes... Who told Mettaton? Probably Alphys. Frisk was unhappy for Chara. She put her phone away and walked over to look at Chara. 

Chara was breathing at a nice, steady pace. Frisk reached for her hand, which was above the covers. She clenched it and smiled. Frisk looked at Chara’s beautiful face. Why did Chara want to hurt herself so badly? Her love wanted to die. Frisk didn’t want Chara to die. Why? Because Frisk really did love Chara. She would do anything at all for Chara. Anything. 

Who wouldn’t do anything for their one true love?


	9. Reaction Planning

Chara was having a nightmare. It was her worst nightmare yet. She was being friends with Bane, and together they were brutally murdering all her friends. Bane shot Flowey and Chara cut his stem. She stomped on him. Bane cut Toriel across the chest as Chara Slit her throat from behind. Bane distracted Sans and Chara stabbed him through the skull. Chara hugged Papyrus and Bane snapped his neck. Chara dodged Undyne’s spears as Bane stabbed her in the back. Chara taunted Alphys and made fun of her as Bane shot her through the chest. Bane laughed and insulted Mettaton and Chara cut off all her limbs. Chara cut Asgore with Bane all over his body. 

Bane held Asriel as Chara slowly drew her bloody knife across his face. Asriel’s blood dripped to the ground as he cried. Asriel pleaded to Chara to stop, but she laughed and hurt him more. Chara stabbed him and he sobbed as he turned to dust. Chara enjoyed murdering her own brother... 

Bane shoved Frisk to the ground. Chara pulled Frisk’s arm out. She cut Frisk’s sleeve off. Chara slowly made hundreds of cuts across Frisk’s arm. Chara then did the same to Frisk’s other arm. Frisk sobbed and pleaded for Chara’s mercy. Chara laughed and kicked Frisk in the head. Chara pulled her knife slowly across Frisk’s face. Frisk sobbed and pleaded for mercy. Bane cheered Chara on to kill Frisk. Chara hesitated and then raised her knife up. She planted it in Frisk’s chest. Frisk yelled and the rested her head down. She sobbed and looked up at Chara. 

Chara awoke fearfully. She jumped upward. Her right hand reached for her heart locket. She felt it carefully, remembering what actually happened. She looked to her left and saw Frisk worriedly looking at Chara. Chara felt the warmth of Frisk’s hand in her left hand 

“Chara, is everything okay?” Frisk asked. 

“Y- yeah...” Chara sobbed. It was a lie. Chara would be tortured with her memories of that dream for the rest of her life. 

“Are you sure?” Frisk asked. 

“Yes, of course... Could you wake Asriel?” Chara asked. She had quickly formulated a plan in her head to get away from everyone. 

“Okay,” Frisk said. She let go of Chara’s hand and stood up. Chara slid out of her bed. Frisk walked over to Asriel. Chara took her chance and ran out of the door. Chara reached the stairs before Frisk realized what happened. 

“Chara!” Chara distinctly heard. Frisk was definitely chasing Chara. Sans, Asgore, and Asriel were probably with her. Knowing what she had to do, Chara focused on her soul. She felt her soul turn orange. Chara quickly ran all the way to the prison. She came to the desk of the visitor area of the visiting section of the prison. 

“Hello. Who are you here to visit?” the Royal Guard asked. 

“Hi. I need to see the new human prisoner Bane right now,” Chara said. She checked to see that his sword was there. It was. 

“Okay. I’ll summon him right now,” the Royal Guard said. He pressed a couple buttons on the control panel. 

“So... what Royal Guard are you?” Chara asked. 

“I’m Royal Guard Forty-Seven,” they said. Chara nodded. After a minute or two, RG47 signaled to Chara to enter one of the rooms. She entered with RG47. Bane laughed when he saw Chara enter. 

“So, my slave comes to visit me in prison. Hah,” Bane laughed. Chara took her oppritunity. She stole RG47’s sword and put it to Bane’s throat. Both of them lookedd confused. 

“I hate you, you dirty killer!” Chara screamed at Bane. 

“Oh, I haven’t killed more than you. People have telling me what you’ve done, Chara. Murdering all your friends once. Kill me, I dare you,” Bane said. Chara froze. Bane laughed. He knew that Chara wanted to kill him, but he knew that if Chara knew the he knew that Chara killed all her friends, Chara wouldn’t be able to act at all really. What Bane knew was right. 

“All right, now it’s time for my end of the bargain,” RG47 said. He grabbed his sword back and cut the chains that were equipped on Bane. He handed Bane the sword. 

“Wha?” Chara asked. She was still a bit frozen. 

“Oh, we made a little deal. I gave him money, and he gave me freedom and...” Bane said. He turned back to RG47 and thrust the knife in his chest. He quickly turned to dust, “... his life.” Chara gasped in horror. Bane put the sword to Chara’s throat. “Oh, how the tables have turned!” 

“Please don’t kill me. . .” Chara sobbed. 

“I won’t. I’ll frame you instead,” Bane said. He stabbed himself and then handed the sword to Chara. “HELP!” 

Two Royal Guards ran in. Chara was tackled. So was Bane. The Royal Guards stood Chara and Bane both up. They handcuffed Chara and Bane. Chara sobbed. Suddenly, she heard Frisk’s voice. 

“Hello? Chara, are you here?” Frisk had said. 

“Yes!” Chara sobbed. Frisk and Sans ran into the room. 

“chara, why the hell do you have a dusty sword?” Sans asked. 

“Bane forced it into my hand!” Chara said. 

“What do you mean? You took his sword, stabbed him, and then tried to kill me!” Bane said. 

“Chara, did you?” Frisk asked. 

“I took his sword and tried to kill Bane! The Royal Guard and Bane made a deal! Then Bane murdered him!” Chara sobbed. 

"keep both of them in chains. i'm gonna go get the king and asriel," Sans said. He shortcut away. A moment later, he and Asgore and Asriel reappeared. 

"Chara, what happened? Why are you trying to kill Bane?" Asriel asked. 

"And why is there DUST on the floor?" Asgore asked


	10. Suicide

“She killed him. I guess the both of us will be in prison,” Bane said. 

“But one of us has to die! I can’t live in a world where Bane is alive!” Chara sobbed. 

“Then how about you kill yourself right in front of your friends? It would serve them justice to see the one that killed them all die,” Bane suggested. Chara started to sob more. Frisk glared at Bane. 

“i think that i know who killed the royal guard. look at the dust. it leads to where bane is. bane killed the royal guard,” Sans said. 

“I can’t believe that someone died...” Asriel cried. 

“Fine! I killed the royal guard, okay? But still, who was the one that obviously illegally left and tried to kill me?” Bane asked. 

“Uh, King Asgore, should we undo Chara’s chains?” one of the royal gaurds asked. 

“i don’t think so. not yet, we need to talk to chara about somethings,” Sans said. 

“I shall deal with Bane. Chara, Asriel, Sans, Frisk, why don’t you return to the house?” Asgore said. Sans grabbed Asriel and Chara’s hands. Frisk grabbed Chara’s hand. 

After one moment, Sans looked at Chara angrily, “why the hell did you run away? why do you want to kill yourself so bad! we all care about you, chara, so why do you try to make us feel pain?!” 

“I had to watch you kill yourself once, Chara. I don’t want to see you die again...” Asriel cried. 

“Chara,” Frisk sobbed, “You are the most important person in my life. I care about you above all else. I need you. You need me. I won’t be able to live my life happily if you’re dead. You are my only reason to live...” 

“I ran away to kill Bane or myself... I want to kill myself because I am done existing in a world where Bane does... I do this because I can’t handle the pain I’m feeling! I HATE LIVING! I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE MYSELF!” Chara sobbed. 

“Chara, please listen to me. We a-” Asriel started to say. 

“NO, ASRI! YOU LISTEN! I AM THE WHO HAD BEEN HURT HERE. DO ALL OF YOU THINK THAT YOU’VE SUFFERED WORSE THAN ME?! DO YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD HANDEL EIGHT YEARS OF TORTURE, TENS OF ATTEMPTS OF SUICIDE IN LESS THAN A MONTH, SUCCEEDING SUICIDE, KILLING THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE HUNDREDS OF TIME, MURDERING ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS HUNDREDS OF TIMES, BECOMING FREED OF EVIL, TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF TENS OF TIMES IN LESS THAN A WEEK, AND THEN SEEING THE PERSON THAT TORTURED YOU COME BACK AND TORTURE YOU AGAIN? NO! NONE OF YOU COULD HANDEL THAT! I AM BROKEN! I AM DESTROYED! I AM A PIECE OF GARBAGE! AND YOU QUESTION WHI I WANT TO DIE?! I WANT TO KILL MYSELF BECAUSE OF WHAT I’VE BEEN THROUGH! I WANT TO DIE BECAUSE BANE IS HERE! I WANT TO DIE BECAUSE I HATE MYSELF! I WANT TO DIE BECAUSE I EXIST! I WANT TO DIE BECAUSE I’ve hurt you. . .” Chara screamed. She was sobbing horridly. 

“Chara, let me give you a hug, it’ll he-” Frisk started to say. 

“NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! LET ME Suffer and die. . .” Chara sobbed. 

“keep chara safe, you two. i'm going to go get undyne, papyrus, tori, and alphys. be right back,” Sans said. He shortcut away. 

Chara stared at the door. 

“Chara, whatever you think you’re doing, don’t do it. We need you...!” Asriel said. Chara bolted for the door. Asriel and Frisk chased her. 

“Chara! Stop!” Frisk pleaded. 

“NO! I’M GOING TO KILL MYSELF! FOR Good. . .” Chara sobbed as she ran. 

Asriel tripped and fell. Frisk wanted to stop and help him so bad, but she knew, for Chara’s sake, that she had to keep running. 

“Chara, please! Stop! I need you, please!” Frisk cried. 

“NO! I NEED TO DIE! MY SUICIDE WILL HELP EVERYONE!” Chara screamed. Her sobs left a clear path of tears of where they were going. Eventually, Chara and Frisk reached the bridge above New Home. Chara turned and looked at Frisk. 

Chara’s long, dirty brown hair lay flat on her shoulders. Chara’s red-brown eyes looked at Frisk tearfully as she slowly stepped backwards to the ledge that Chara hoped would end her life. A smile of sadness covered Chara’s lips. Her tears from Chara’s sobs ran down Chara’s pink cheeks. Drip. Drip. Drip. A small puddle of tears was collecting. Chara’s green and yellow shirt, now ripped up and full of holes, protected Chara’s scar-ridden arms. Her self-harm had caused Chara to never be able to show her arms again. The sleeves of her thick shirt dropped down, covering Chara’s clenched hands. Her knuckles were white. Chara’s legs slowly repeated the motions of stepping backwards as Chara stared at Frisk. The noise of Chara’s brown shoes hitting the concrete of the bridge echoed in Frisk’s mind. Chara sniffed and looked at Frisk. 

“Fr- Frisk... You know that I can’t l- live my life after what I’ve s- seen and what I’ve done. . . As I die, I w- want you to remember one thing, o- okay? Remember that I love you, Frisk. . .” Chara sobbed. She reached the edge of the bridge. 

“Chara, I know that you don’t want to live your life after that. I won’t let you kill yourself; I need you in my life! What am I without my feelings? I’ll just become an empty shell... Chara. If you die, I’ll also kill myself. But please, Chara, my love, think about this... do you really want to push all of us to our limits? What would Asriel do? Sans? Papyrus? Undyne? Toriel? Asgore? Alphys? What would they do, Chara, if you killed yourself? Do you really want to die that bad? To go as far as to hurt us worse than killing us did? I’ve got a rule for you, Chara. If you break this rule, I’ll kill myself. Before you can kill yourself, you have to kill me. Okay, Chara? You don’t need to die...” Frisk cried. 

Chara let out another sob and looked at Frisk. “W- well, it seems that y- you'll have to die no m- matter what, Fr- Frisk... I’ve got a pl- place in hell, and y- you've got a spot in h- heaven. I’ll m- miss you, Frisk. . .” Chara sobbed. 

Her feet were half-way off the edge. Frisk started to sob. 

“Chara, n- no!” 

Only one foot of Chara’s was still on the bridge. Tears were streaming from both of their faces. 

“G- goodbye, partner,” Chara sobbed as she pushed off the bridge. 

“NO!” Frisk yelled as she ran, hoping she might be able to save Chara. Their hands met for only just a moment. Chara had placed something in Frisk’s hand. 

It was Chara’s heart locket. 

The Locket. 

Frisk, while still in sobs, ran to the elevator. She hit the button to go down hundreds of times in the ten seconds it took for the elevator to arrive. Frisk ran in the elevator and hit the bottom floor button. Frisk began to put the Locket on but stopped. 

“N- no... I can’t w- wear something that’s someone elses. If I find Chara alive... No! When I find Chara alive, I’ll g- give her Locket back. Y- yeah....” Frisk sobbed to herself. The elevator dinged. Frisk ran out and dashed into the streets, looking for Chara. 

Frisk found her very quickly. There was a crowd of people around her. Frisk pushed through. There was a nurse treating Chara. Mettaton was also there but looking at a camera one person was holding. 

“Oh my. It seems that the human, Chara, just tried to kill herself! It looks as if she’s un-” Mettaton said, but Frisk cut her off. 

“GET AWAY YOU STALKER NARCISSIST! I NEED TO HELP CHARA!” Frisk screamed. She ran to Chara and felt for her pulse. 

Ba-dum. 

Ba-dum. 

Ba-dum. 

Ba- 

Nothing. 

No. 

No. 

No. 

This can’t actually be... 

No. Frisk had to find someone... 

Something... 

Asriel! 

Frisk looked around for Asriel. 

He wasn’t nearby. 

No. 

No. 

No. 

No. 

“ASRIEL, PLEASE!” Frisk screamed. 

But Nobody Came. 

No. . . 

No... 

No. 

No! 

NO! 

NO! 

Frisk would NOT let Chara die! Frisk helped the nurse lay Chara down on the ground. Frisk began to do CPR. She began to feel a slight pulse. 

Ba... 

Dum... 

Frisk did it some more. 

Ba-dum. . . 

Ba-dum... 

Ba-dum. 

Chara was starting to come back to life. 

Chara was starting to come back to life! 

Frisk pinched Chara’s nose and tilted her head upward. Frisk breathed in deeply and put her mouth and Chara’s. Her lips were cold. Frisk breathed out. She repeated the process. On the tenth or eleventh breath, Frisk was greeted by a cough of blood. 

Chara saw black, blue, and purple. As her vision focused, Chara saw Frisk leaning above herself, covered in blood. Chara’s back hurt so bad, and so did her arms and legs... 

But this wasn’t death... Was it? Did Chara... not die? But nobody could survive a fall from that height... 

Somehow, Chara had lived. She began to sob, but it hurt. 

“Frisk, I’M SO SORRY!” Chara screamed. She coughed again, painfully. More blood escaped. Chara felt her mind go numb as she began to fall asleep. 

Frisk smiled. Tears were streaming down Frisk’s face, creating a river of sadness. But Frisk wasn’t sad. She was happy. Chara was alive. She could return Chara’s heart locket, but when she was awake, of course. 

As the nurse put Chara on a stretcher that had arrived, Mettaton angrily stomped nnext to Frisk. 

“What did you call me?” Mettaton asked. 

“I’m sorry, Mettaton. I just really had to get to Chara, she was dying. Sorry,” Frisk said. 

“Oh. I had no idea that Chara had almost succeeded with her suicide attempt. I’m sorry for that, Frisk. Here, you go on ahead,” Mettaton said. They would be blushing if she wasn’t a robot. Frisk walked to the elevator and went up. She began to walk back to Asgore’s house. 

Frisk entered a house full of crying people. Asriel was shaking. Asgore had tears coming down his face. Toriel was crying. Sans was crying. Papyrus was sobbing. Undyne was sobbing. Alphys was crying. 

“What happened?” Frisk asked. 

“asriel’s part of chara’s soul cracked. it began to turn to dust, but it reformed. we thought that chara was dead,” Sans cried. 

“Oh, that’s... that’s horrible,” Frisk cried. 

“It hurt... A lot...” Asriel choked out. 

Undyne hugged Alphys. 

“U- Undyne is t- traumatized...” Alphys said. 

“I NEED A HUG...” Papyrus sobbed. Asgore hugged Papyrus. It seemed to help both of them. 

“I knew that m- my child would come through. I knew it in my soul,” Toriel cried. Frisk nodded as she walked into the bedroom. 

She laid there for a long time. Chara got situated in the hospital almost everyone moved there. But Frisk. Frisk slept. Frisk cried. Frisk thought. 

One thing that Frisk thought about was Chara’s Locket. It was a Locket, right? Doesn’t that mean it opens? Frisk searched for an opening. She found a little latch. Frisk slowly unlocked it. Inside, she found a little piece of paper. 

‘Under my Mattress. Mom’s.’ 

Frisk pulled out her phone and dialed Toriel. 

“Yes, my child?” Toriel asked. 

“I’m heading to your house, okay?” Frisk asked. 

“Sure, see you soon!” Toriel said. Frisk walked to Hotland, took the elevator to Franklin, took Franklin’s boat to the Ruins, and walked to Toriel’s home. 

“Hello, Frisk, my child,” Toriel said. 

“Hi, Toriel. I need to check something in here,” Frisk said as she walked to the bedroom. Toriel nodded. Frisk went in. 

Frisk turned on the lamp. She walked to Chara’s bed and climbed up. She lifted up the mattress and found a group of envelopes. 

Frisk picked up the envelopes. There was a note on the front. 

‘Greetings. If you’re reading these, I’m probably dead. Hopefully. I wrote these for you guys. Your names are on the envelope. I love you all.’ 

Frisk realized what these were. 

They were Chara’s suicide notes.


	11. Notes

Chara awoke late in the day. She felt sore and broken. Chara opened her eyes. She was in a hospital. No. Chara lived. She started to cry. She heard Asriel’s voice. 

“Chara, you’re awake! Oh, we thought that you had almost killed yourself! I’m s- so happy you’re alive,” Asriel said. Chara looked around the room. She could see Asriel, Sans, Undyne, and Asgore. 

“W- well, I’m not h- happy that I’m a- alive. I tr- tried to kill m- myself so that I c- could be HAPPY!” Chara sobbed. 

“kiddo, we’re going to help you out, okay? Nno one should wanna kill themselves that bad,” Sans said. The door opened and Alphys, Shyren, and Napstablook came in. 

“Hey, punks,” Undyne said. She looked sad. Very sad. 

“Oh... Hi neighbor... Where’s Frisk?...” Napstablook asked. 

“She will be arriving soon. I believe that she said that she was grabbing MK and Toriel,” Asgore said. 

“D- does anyone kn- know why Frisk c- called us?” Alphys asked. 

“Who?” Chara asked while crying. What was going on? 

“Mi, So, don’t know,” Shyren said. 

“Frisk called me, Sans, Undyne, Mom, Dad, Papyrus, Alphys, Napstablook, Mettaton, MK, and Shyren to come here for some reason. We don’t know why,” Asriel said. Chara realized what had happened. Frisk had found her suicide notes. 

“Oh, n- no...” Chara sobbed. 

“kid, do you know somethin’ we don’t?” Sans asked. 

“I m- mean, I don’t know either,” Chara cried in response. Mettaton and Papyrus walked in. 

“NYEH HEH HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ARRIVED! WHAT DO YOU WANT, HUMANS? OH, FRISK ISN’T HERE. WELL, WE WILL WAIT!” Papyrus said. 

“OH YES! We will all wait so that we all can interview Chara and Frisk upon what the heck is going on,” Mettaton said. Chara nodded. She let herself cry. Chara let herself sob. She really was hoping Frisk wouldn’t come. 

One minute passed. 

Another minute passed. 

The third minute was about ot pass, but it was then that the door swung open. Toriel and MK walked in. Frisk strode in behind them, hiding something behind her back. 

“Hello, Chara, my child,” Toriel said. 

“Yo,” MK said. 

“Hi Chara, here’s your locket,” Frisk angrily said. She opened Chara’s locket as she began to hand it to her. A piece of paper fell out. “Oh, what’s this. Check my hand. Okay. What are these? Oh, what does this note say? ‘Greetings. If you’re reading these, I’m probably dead. Hopefully. I wrote these for you guys. Your names are on the envelope. I love you all.’ Hmm, seems like SUICIDE NOTES! What the hell, Chara!” Frisk screamed. Tears streamed down her face. She was holding all the envelopes. She handed the envelopes to Chara. 

“I- I’m so s- SORRY!” Chara sobbed. Chara looked at each envelope and thrust it into the hands of who it belonged. 

.:FRISK:. 

‘Greetings, Frisk. You’re probably the one who found these. I probably gave you my Locket, didn’t I? Heh, sorry about killing myself. I just did what was best for me. I know that right know I’m feeling a lot better about myself in hell, alright? Just thought that I might try to make you feel better. Please, don’t kill yourself. Don’t do what I did. Death hurts a lot. Trust me, I know. Anyways, I love you still, Frisk. I love you so much, more than you could imagine. If you weren’t down here, I probably would’ve committed my suicide much earlier. I daydream about you, Frisk. Every time we touch, I feel this warm feeling of happiness. Of joy. I felt a passion for you after our first kiss. Each time I saw you, I would grow a tiny bit happier. Each time you held my hand or hugged me, you made my heart raced. I love you. Anyways, Frisk, I need you to do something. I need Bane to die for me to truly be happy. If there is happiness in hell, I don’t know yet. I’ve asked the same of everyone else. Someone can do it, right? My second thing is that I don’t want you to RESET. RESETTING would bring me back to life. I remembered all the past timelines, so I think I’ll remember this one, too. I’ll feel horrible the entire time. I’d watch you make friends with all the people I had hurt from killing myself. I’m an evil person, aren’t I? Sorry for killing you. I’m crying right now. It’s going to hurt me to leave you. You’ve probably said something along the lines of ‘Chara! Stop! I need you! Do you want to die that bad?’ and I’m going to tell you something. I know that I didn’t stop. But I also know that you can live without me. All I’ve been is a worry and a burden for you. I’m sorry about that Frisk. I want to die that bad. I’m hopefully dead. It is my freedom. I can finally be safe and happy when I’m in hell. 

I love you, Frisk. 

Your loving but cruel partner, 

Chara Dreemurr.’ 

.:ASRIEL:. 

Heya, Asri. You’re probably in tears right now. Sorry for doing this to you. I had to do it to free myself. My life is a prison, Asriel. It’s keeping me trapped in my depression. And it has me with Bane. I hate him, Asri. I need someone to kill Bane. Sorry for asking this so soon. Bane is one of the leading causes of my suicide, which I am hopefully done with at this point. I should be dead and happy. Bane has to die for me to be happy. He had to. I’m sorry for asking this of you ever. I shouldn’t ask my awesome, crybaby little brother to kill a guy, should I? Nah. You’re too good. You’d probably try to become friends with Bane over time. Kinda like what Frisk had done with everyone. Bane wouldn’t let that happen. He’d murder you, Asri. I can’t let you die. Having you or Frisk die would be the second most depressing thing in the world for me. The first would be having all chocolate go away. It’s a joke. Haha. Laugh. Now, after my death, probably isn’t the time for me to be telling jokes, is it? Heh. Sorry again, Asriel. But about killing Bane, I’ll have asked everyone else to kill him too, so don’t feel pressured into having to kill him yourself. Asriel, I have one thing to ask you. Frisk is most probably not taking this well. She had been saying a lot of things about wanting to kill herself if I die. I want you to make sure that she doesn’t kill herself or start to do self-harm. I want you to promise me that you won’t kill yourself or do self-harm either. I did bad things to deserve what I’ve done to myself. Each cut I made on my body was a sin I could feel weighing on my back. Each cut was for something I had done wrong. Asriel, I love you, bro. Keep yourself safe, okay? Don’t do bad. If I see you in hell, I’m going to be very, VERY mad. Go to heaven when you die. Anyways, goodbye, Asri. 

Goodbye the best brother someone could wish for. 

Your terrible sister, 

Chara Dreemurr 

.:SANS:. 

Hey. Sorry. You’re furious with me. I know that much for sure, Sans. Heh. Sorry for hurting you like this, with my suicide and all. I did it to help myself. If you didn’t know, which I know you do, I’ve been struggling with caring for myself. I have been all my life. Ever since I was born. Well, ever since I turned four. But that’s all you’re going to learn, Sans. That’s my secret that’s coming with me to the grave. When I wrote that, I meant it as a pun, but I guess it’s literal, too. Heh. I’m making this worse, aren’t I? Again, sorry. I’ve got a request for you, Sans. You know Bane, the guy you called an arsehole? Give him hell and then send him there. If you want me to be happy, you’ll do it. I can’t live, well, be dead knowing that Bane has a future to hurt more children. Thanks, Sans. Also, I asked everyone else to kill Bane, too. While I’m dead, remember the good things about me, okay? Don’t remember me by my self-harm or my suicide, remember me by my drawing or by the good times we had together. I don’t want to seem bad in anyone’s eyes. Put aside your role as the judge for me, okay? Thank you, Sans. 

You’re an amazing friend. 

Your mediocre pal, 

Chara Dreemurr 

.:UNDYNE:. 

NGAH! That’s how you spell it, right? Sorry for hurting everybody by killing myself. I know that everyone has sacrificed a lot for me, and I tried to live my life. I just couldn’t. I had hoped to be able to be happy, but all my chances of happiness were torn away from me. By Bane. I have a request for you that I’ve asked everyone else. Can you kill Bane? To avenge me? It would be justice, wouldn’t it? You are the spear of justice. The best spear of justice ever. A great friend. Even a great foe at times. But still, you’re awesome, Undyne. I know that you take deaths hard. Mine probably has hurt a lot. Which, I mean, thanks for caring, but sorry for making you feel that way. I want you to remember all of our battles of epic moments of friendship. I want you to remember every good thing about me. I get that I’ve done bad things. I made myself suffer for what I did. You don’t need to suffer, Undyne. I’ll always be happy knowing you’ll be there, living my future for me. See you if you come to hell, friend. But don’t, please. You’ve got a lot to be good for, okay? You’re an awesome spear of justice! You’re the best pal, Undyne. 

Ngah! 

Your bad rival, 

Chara Dreemurr 

.:MOM:. 

Hello there, mom. You’re probably suffering a lot from my death. Sorry. I really am a horrible daughter. I’m sorry for everything I forced upon you, dad, and Asri. I’m a jerk, aren’t I? You’re probably saying no, but I know you’re wrong. I’m a big mean jerk. Sorry for being a big mean jerk. Heh. I tried to commit suicide a lot, didn’t I? Back from when I was first down here, that was definitely at least thirty tries. I don’t even know how many I’ve tried in the past month. Sorry, mom. I’ve got a question for you. Mom. Can you kill Bane? I’m sorry for asking you to do this. It’s just that I can’t really be happy if he’s alive, even if I’m not alive. Bane might be able to become free again and torture more innocent children. I’ve asked everyone else to kill him, too. Sorry to ask that. Also, mom, could you take care of Frisk? She’s not doing too well after I killed myself, I know that for sure. Thanks, Mom. I’m sorry for killing myself. I really feel like a jerk for doing this to you. Please forgive me. I love you, mom. 

You’re the best ever. 

Your worst child, 

Chara Dreemurr 

.:DAD:. 

Howdy dad. Sorry for killing myself. I did it to help myself. I did it to make myself happy. I can’t be happy with my life. It hurts me to exist when Bane is alive. I have a couple requests for you, dad. My first is that you kill Bane. In hell, I can’t be happy unless Bane is dead. I am sorry to ask that. Also, I have asked everyone else to do the same thing. Sorry. I’m a jerk. Could you also make sure Asriel and Frisk are safe? I know that you aren’t taking my suicide well, but I know that they’re probably taking it worse. I’m scared that Frisk or Asriel might try to kill themselves or start self-harming. I don’t want any of you to do that. Sorry. I’m probably making things worse. Heh. You’re the best dad ever. I’ll miss you a lot. I love you dad. 

I couldn’t have wanted a better dad. 

Your mean daughter, 

Chara Dreemurr 

.:PAPYRUS:. 

Nyeh heh heh! Is that how you write your laugh, Papyrus? Sorry that you won’t be seeing me ever again. I really am very sorry. No. I shouldn’t be treating you this way. You’re innocent and kind but not naïve. I’ve been trying to commit suicide and I’ve been self-harming. Heh. Sorry. If I succeeded in my suicide, I’m feeling a lot better, Papyrus. I’ve been struggling being happy, and I wouldn’t be able to be happy ever again. Bane is the reason for that. I have a little something to ask ya, Papyrus. Bane doesn’t deserve to be alive. If he does, he’ll hurt everyone. You shouldn’t believe in him. He only wants to hurt others. I asked everyone else this question, so I’m going to ask you, too. Kill Bane. It doesn’t have to be you personally who kills him. You’re awesome, Papyrus. 

You really are the Great Papyrus. 

Your rude friend, 

Chara Dreemurr 

.:ALPHYS:. 

Hi Alphys. I’m sorry for committing suicide. I’m in hell, that’s for sure. Still, it’s better for me to be there than suffering up there. Sorry about what I’ve done. I just want to let you know that you matter a lot more than I do. It would destroy Undyne, Asgore, and Papyrus if you do what I did. Sorry to ask this of you, but could you kill Bane? I can’t be happy if he’s alive. I asked almost everyone else to do the same. Thanks, Alphys. I hope you have a great life. Don’t end it like I did, okay? 

The underground needs the best scientist, don’t they? 

Your crappy acquaintance, 

Chara Dreemurr 

.:NAPSTABLOOK:. 

Oh, hey Napstablook. I’m really sorry for killing myself. I know that by me doing that I’ve probably increased your depression. I’m sorry about that. I hope that you do great in life. You make the best music in the world. Napstablook, I want you to know that I’m doing well in hell. It’s better or me to be happy in a bad world that suicidal in a world where the cause of my depression, anxiety, and anger is, right? Bane is the cause of my distress. Stay away from him, okay? Thanks, Napstablook. 

Keep up being awesome. 

Your useless buddy, 

Chara Dreemurr 

.:METTATON:. 

Oh yes. Hello Mettaton. How’re you doing? I hope your career goes well. Sorry that I killed myself. It helps me feel better. I suffer when I’m alive, so my death really helps me and brings me to a happier place. I wish you the best of luck in your television career. You’re the best star in the world. All humans are crap, especially me. There’s no reason why you should leave the place where you matter most to go see a bunch of crappy losers. You’re awesome Mettaton. 

The show must go on. 

Your lonely viewer, 

Chara Dreemurr 

.:MK:. 

Yo. How you doing, MK? Sorry for killing myself. Could I request that you grow up, become a great person, and live out your future? MK, you’re already a great kid, don’t get me wrong. A lot of stuff happens as you get older. You get meaner, and sometimes evil. Like I did. I hope that you don’t get meaner or evil. You’re awesome, and you’ll do great at whatever you do. You’re the coolest. 

Keep being great, okay? 

Your lame comrade, 

Chara Dreemurr 

.:SHYREN:. 

Hey Shyren. You’re the best singer. I wish I could’ve heard you sing more before I committed suicide. I’m a jerk for doing that. I know I didn’t really know you that well, but you’re still great. I'm happy I got to meet the best singer in the underground. It would really make me happy if you kept singing and being happy, even if you do stay to yourself a bit more. 

Be the best, alright? 

Your horrible admirer, 

Chara Dreemurr 

Frisk sobbed as she read it. Her heart and mind hurt from Chara’s writing. Frisk felt even more sorry for Chara than she did before. The power in Chara’s writing really made Frisk think about what was right for Chara to do. It almost felt to Frisk that Chara would be better if she committed suicide... No. Chara wouldn’t be better if she committed suicide. Suicide is never the right thing. 

Asriel was crying. He let out a short giggle. He started to cry more. Asriel let out another laugh. He then started to sob. He looked at Chara, then Frisk, and then himself. Would he kill himself? No, Asriel wouldn’t go that far. He would probably just have started to self-harm instead. Frisk, on the other hand, would definitly do both. Asriel let himself cry a bit more. 

Sans reluctantly opened his. He just cried. No emotions other than sadness. He seemed to stop crying for a very short moment. Then, he looked at Chara with a happy-ish glance. The good things about Chara. Heh, that would be a tad bit hard. It’s not that Chars isn’t good, it's just that she has done a lot of bad things, to herself AND others. 

Undyne couldn’t even open hers before starting to sob. Undyne had been so emotional lately. Nobody knew why, not even Undyne! She smiled and chuckled right as she began to read it. She was the spear of justice? Undyne should kill him, but she wouldn’t. Undyne couldn’t bring herself to hurt anyone yet. Undyne sobbed and let her emotions take control of her body. 

Toriel started to shake and then started to cry. Her CHILD had almost committed suicide successfully. Toriel read. Chara wasn’t a big jerk! She was just going through a really hard emotional time, like what happened when Chara first died! No, when Chara first succeeded with suicide. Toriel began to sob. She slowly read on as she let her tears run dry. 

Asgore started to sob. Chara would’ve AND wouldn’t’ve been sorry if she had killed herself. She would be sorry for everyone in the underground, but not for herself. Chara then said it right there. Asgore read on. He gasped and looked at Asriel, Frisk, and then Chara. Asgore couldn’t take it if he had to see BOTH Chara and Asriel commit suicide. Asgore would protect them for Chara. 

Papyrus started crying. Once he was done, he looked at Chara with a sympathetic and sad glance. He hadn’t known that Chara was feeling that suicidal. He knew about the self-harm, though. He couldn’t help himself but to sob. Why was everyone he cared about doing something that was hurting him? Sans is keeping a secret, Undyne won’t tell him why she’s sad, Frisk is going to try to kill herself if Chara does, and Chara is trying to kill herself. 

Alphys frowned and tears started to run down her face. Chara was so great at comforting others. Alphys knew that she wouldn’t do it. The underground does need its best scientist. Alphys knew that she had to be strong. Playing the role of the coward was NOT what Alphys wanted. She would help Chara get better and then herself. 

Napstablook cried. And cried. He cried a lot. Napstablook had been trying to hold in his tears since he met Chara again, but here he was depressed as usual. Why could he not hold in his emotions? Napstablook had to be strong for his friends, but he couldn’t. Napstablook needed help, yeah, but Chara needed help more. Napstablook would help Chara get that help. 

Mettaton was surprised to find a note with her name on it. Did Chara actually care about Mettaton? It had seemed that Chara was just now starting to become friends with her, but then there was a note for her. Mettaton felt really happy that Chara wrote a suicide note for her... Oh wait. It’s a suicide note. Once Mettaton remembered that, she began to let her negative emotions back. She read the note. 

MK struggled to get his open he looked confused and then realized that Chara sisn’t kill herself, she had TRIED to. He read his note and smiled. Chara complimented him a lot, which is something that didn’t happen to him much. He was typically the one that was considered lame. It shouldn’t be Chara, MK was the lame one. He had no arms, and he was basically useless. 

Shyren opened her and started to hum a sad song. She blushed and cried. Chara had a way with words that could really affect one’s emotions. She complimented Shyren. Chara gave Shyren encouragement. Why did Chara want to die? Shyren had no idea. Shyren knew that she had to be a strong singer for Chara, though. 

Chara sobbed at her friends reactions to her suicide notes. She didn’t want to be alive when they read them. She didn’t want to be alive ever. Her life was torture. Her life was a horrible thing. If Chara could just find something she could kill herself with, everything would be over and she oculd be happy. No, Chara couldn’t do that. Her friends will take even more precautions after Chara had gotten so close to succeeding in suicide. CHara sobbed. She reached for her Locket. No, Chara didn’t want it. She didn’t know why. Chara threw in on the ground. She ripped her IV out. She stood up. Frisk and Toriel both moved to block the doorway. Chara sobbed and tried to push through, but she couldn’t she glared at her friends, only wanting to escape so that she could end her life. 

So that she could be happy.


	12. Doctor and Harm

“chara, why don’tchya lay back down? we'll go get a doctor for you,” Sans said. 

“NO! I WANT TO DIE!” Chara screamed. 

“D- do you n- not care about m- me?” Asriel sobbed. 

“YES I CARE! BUT I CAN’T CARE IF I’M ALIVE!” Chara screamed. A dragon doctor came in the room. 

“My my, are you okay Miss... Chara Dreemurr? Wait, you’re King Dreemurr? Oh, I didn’t realize, oh, I’m sorry for talking. Here, Miss Chara Dreemurr, I mean, Miss Chara, why don’t you lay back down for me?” the doctor asked. Chara shook her head. 

“No? Why not?” the doctor asked. 

“BECAUSE I NEED TO DIE!” Chara screamed. She buried her face in her hands and cried. No, sobbed. 

“Oh, you’re... Suicidal. Is that why you came to the hospital? We thought that you fell off that bridge,” the doctor said. 

“Excuse me, Doctor...” Frisk said. She read his name tag. Doctor Trey Minos. “...Minos, but I think Chara needs to get better right now.” 

“YES. THE HUMAN REALLY NEEDS SOME HELP,” Papyrus said. 

“Hmm, okay. Here, Miss Chara, can you please lay down?” Doctor Minos asked. Chara nodded and laid down in the bed. She yelped as Doctor Minos put a new IV in. 

“Wh- what now, Doctor M- Minos?” Alphys asked. 

“I need everyone but the legal guardian or guardians of Miss Chara to leave the room,” Doctor Minos asked. 

Asgore went pale. “Excuse me, Doctor Minos, but I realized that Chara doesn’t currently have a legal guardian.” 

“Oh.” Doctor Minos looked confused. What was he supposed to do for a child if there wasn’t a legal guardian. 

“C- can Frisk and U- Undyne stay?” Chara sobbed. Why she chose Frisk and Undyne, Chara had no idea. 

“Why do you w- want me, Punk?” Undyne cried. 

“Um, I just wanted to quickly say that we cannot have any other children in the room,” Doctor Minos said. 

“I ch- chose you, Undyne, b- because I care about y- you and you care a- about me,” Chara cried. 

“Here, it’s fine if just and Undyne are in there. I can wait,” Frisk said. Everyone but Undyne and Doctor Minos left the room. 

“So, what’s going to happen w- with Chara? When will she b- be b- better?” Undyne cried. 

“Let’s see...” Doctor Minos said. He pulled out a tablet and took a picture of Chara. He let things render. He did doctorly things. He waited a couple minutes. Then, Doctor Minos said, “We just need to do another heal in her back and right elbow. Then, Miss Chara should be fine.” Undyne and Chara both sighed in relief. “But,” Doctor Minos said. Of course there was a but. “It will be very, very painful. Would you like Chara to have some pain medication before?” 

“Um, yeah?” Undyne answered. 

“No. I don’t w- want any medication. I n- need to feel pain again, it m- makes me c- come back to my s- senses,” Chara cried. 

“Uh, I guess we’ll give the punk a half dose...?” Undyne suggested. Doctor Minos nodded and went to a nearby cabinent. He opened it up and pulled out a bottle and a little disposable plastic cup. He looked at lables and poured a bit in a cup. 

Chara took the medicine as Doctor Minos handed Chara the cup. Chara realized that another way she could kill herself would be to overdose on medicine. No, that takes too long. It has to be quick. Chara found that out after Frisk’s stunt with the Buttercups. 

“Are you ready, Miss Chara?” Doctor Minos asked. 

“Yeah, you ready, Punk?” Undyne asked. Chara nodded. 

“AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaagh! Ow! OW! OW! OW! AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! OW! I WANT TO DIE! OW! AAAAAaaaaaagh! AAaagh! OW! OW! KILL ME! AAAAAAAAaaaaagh!” Chara screamed as Undyne held Chara down and Doctor Minos healed her. Chara sobbed once they were done. Pain really brought Chara’s humanity back, but only when it was her own pain. 

“You okay, Punk?” Undyne asked as Doctor Minos left and let Chara’s friends back in. Chara sat up. People had left. It was only Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Sans, Asriel, and Toriel now. 

“Y- yeah,” Chara said as she got out of the bed. 

“kiddo, sorry that people left. we thought that you would rather only a couple of us be here when you were done with surgery or whatever the hell was done to you to make you completely better?” Sans said. How did she get better so fast? Darn, now she can run off and try to kill herself again. 

“Okay. Can we head s- somewhere?” Chara cried. 

“I think that I will take Asriel home. It has been a stressful day for the both of us,” Toriel said. Asriel frowned and nodded. Toriel and Asriel left. 

“I n- need to h- head back t- to the lab, sorry b- but I can’t join y- you,” Alphys said. She also departed. 

“Oh, okay. How about Chara, Undyne, Sans and I go somewhere?” Frisk said. 

“hey, i’m sorry but i actually have some... stuff to do. i can bring ya wherever you wanna go, but then i’ve gotta head home. sorry ‘bout that,” Sans said. 

“Hey, Sans, bring the Punks and I to the garbage dump. Alphys made the teleporter thing so that stuff comes back out up at the top. So, Chara can’t kill herself,” Undyne explained. Chara nodded. She formulated some sort of plan. 

“Yeah, that sounds good!” Frisk said. Sans nodded. He grabbed Frisk and Chara’s hands. Undyne grabbed Chara’s hand. They appeared in the garbage dump. 

“see ya later, have fun,” Sans said. Chara waved goodbye. Sans shortcut away. 

“So, let’s start looking for stuff?” Frisk suggested. Chara and Undyne nodded. Chara quickly and suspiciously ran to where Madstablook usually was. She felt under the water. 

“Punk, what’re you looking for?” Undyne asked. 

“I don’t know...” Chara lied. Undyne bought it. 

“I’m looking for spare parts and anime. Alphys sends me lists of stuff that she needs from this place every once and a while,” Undyne explained. Chara nodded. 

“Chara!” Frisk called. “Guess what I found!” 

“What?” Chara yeleld back. 

“Chocolate!” Frisk answered. Chara stood and ran very quickly. Frisk was holding a Twix and a Hersheys. 

“May I pretty please have the chocolate?” Chara asked. 

“If I can give you a kiss,” Frisk said. Chara blushed. 

“Okay...” Chara said. 

“Here you go,” Frisk said. She held out a Hersheys Kiss. Chara giggled. Chara laughed. 

“Hahaha! That’s a good one! Hee hee hee,” Chara said as she grabbed all three chocolate items. 

“Thanks, Chara!” Frisk said. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Chara then took a moment to unwrap the Kiss and eat it. She went back to searching for it. 

“NGAAGH! Found a computer!” Undyne exclaimed. 

“Wow, does it work?” Frisk asked. 

“Probably not,” Chara answered. 

The three girls kept searching for another hour. Frisk found the names of every monster in the Underground printed green and orange. Undyne found some anime for Alphys. Chara found what she was looking for. She found Madstablook’s knife. The moment Chara had felt the cold steel of the blade, Chara grabbed the handle and thrust the weapon in her pocket. 

“Fuhuhu, I’m starting to get tired. I’ve got a guest bed back at my house. Are you two fine sharing a bed?” Undyne asked. 

Frisk started to blush. “Yeah, that would be... fine!” Frisk said. 

“Okay...” Chara agreed. This was going to be an awkward night. Frisk and Chara followed Undyne back to her house. Undyne showed them the small hallway in the back of her house. 

“So... That’s the guest bedroom, this is my bedroom, that’s the bathroom, and there’s a closet,” Undyne said pointing to four different doors. Chara nodded. Frisk smiled. 

“I’m tired,” Frisk said. 

“Me too. Chara, if I head to bed, can you promise us th- that you’re not going to d- do anything... Unsafe?” Undyne asked. She started to cry as she asked the question. 

“I promise,” Chara said as she crossed her fingers. She walked into the guest bedroom with Frisk. They had a queen-sized bed to share. 

“Which side do you want?” Frisk asked. 

“I hate walls,” Chara lied. It seemed reasonable. Frisk bought it. 

“Well, I’m going to get in bed. Are you?” Frisk asked. 

“Let me use the restroom,” Chara said. Use the restroom as a place to conduct self-harm. 

Chara walked into the restroom and pulled the knife out of her pocket. She removed her shirt. Chara sighed as she gripped her knife with her left hand and began making new cuts on her right arm. Each cut Chara made was for each tear she had caused since her last ‘therapy’ session. Why Chara was calling her self-harm ‘therapy’, she had no idea. 

Each cut let Chara let out some of the pain she had been holding in. It helped Chara begin to feel the freedom of death again. Then, Chara realized that she could kill herself right then. Right there. Chara could become free. She put her knife to her throat. Chara smiled at herself in Undyne’s mirror as she prepared to end everything. As Chara prepared to become free. 

No. Not like this. Chara refused to kill herself like this. She turned on the sink and washed her blood off Madstablook’s knife. Chara washed the blood off her arms and checked her face for any blood. Chara found a couple of splatters. She washed them off. Chara, feeling better than before, returned her shirt to it’s place of rest on her shoulders and walked over to the door. Chara unlocked and opened the door. She walked to the guest bedroom. She saw Frisk. Frisk smiled at Chara. 

“Hey, Chara,” Frisk said. 

“Hi, Frisk,” said Chara. She smiled as she got into the bed next to Frisk. The noise of metal hitting the ground echoed around the room. Chara went pale. The knife fell out of her pocket. 

“What was that?” Frisk asked. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. 

“Here, I’ll check,” Chara said. She bent down and grabbed the knife. She tossed it under the bed. 

“What was it, Chara?” Frisk asked. 

“Nothing, I think that both of us are just tired,” Chara said. Frisk nodded. 

“Chara. Can I... cuddle with you?” Frisk asked. She was blushing a lot. 

“Uh, sure...?” Chara answered as she found a comfortable position in the bed. She felt Frisk’s arms around her. Chara smiled. 

“I love you,” Frisk said. 

“I love you too,” Chara replied. 

Chara turned and hugged Frisk back. She looked at Frisk. Frisk looked worried. 

“Chara, why are your sleeves wet?” Frisk asked. She grabbed Chara’s right sleeve and felt it. It was wet to around her elbow. 

“Uh... I was washing my hands...?” Chara lied. Frisk was too suspicious. 

“What were you searching for in the dump? Wait, did you... You found Madstablook’s knife and did self-harm. Wow... Chara. I really thought that we were making some progress, but I g- guess not...” Frisk said. She looked and felt betrayed. 

“Frisk, I’m sorry...” Chara cried. 

“You’re g- getting the wall tonight, whether you l- like it or not!” Frisk said. She got out of the bed and waited for Chara to scoot next to the wall. Chara reluctantly did and Frisk climbed back into the bed. She turned and hugged Chara again. 

“Frisk, I can explain all o-” Chara started to say, 

“No. Go to bed, Chara. In the morning, we WILL talk. Goodnight. I love you,” Frisk said. 

Chara sighed in defeat. 

“I love ya too, Frisk. I really do,” Chara said. She smiled as she looked at Frisk’s sleeping face while she drifted off into sleep. 

The next morning. . . 

Chara awoke by being shaken. She saw an angry Sans, a sobbing Undyne, an anxious Asriel, and an upset Frisk. Frisk was holding Madstablook’s knife. Chara’s sleeves were rolled up. Chara knew what was happening. 

“what. the. hell. i thought that i could actually flippin’ trust ya, chara, but no! you turn your back on everything we’ve worked for. you turn your back on us. do you know how bad that hurts? we just saved you from killing yourself, and then you instantly go and start self-harming. why, kiddo? why do you want to suffer? maybe it’s good to just be happy with what you freaking have!” Sans screamed. 

“P- PUNK! I thought th- that you and I h- had made a D- DAMN PROMISE th- that you w- wouldn't do anything l- like that... I g- guess I don’t m- mean anything to you, th- then. . .” Undyne sobbed. 

“Chara, the moment I got a call from Frisk I knew it was you doing something. I shouldn’t be able to tell that from a ringing coming from my phone. We need to help you, sis. C’mon, Chara,” Asriel cried. 

“I know how bad it hurts to be betrayed... I’ve been betrayed before. I’ve been used, I’ve been taken advantage of, and I’ve suffered for doing so. Because I had trust in someone... Don’t put your hope, trust, or faith in me. I’m always going to disappoint, no matter what. Because I’m Chara. It’s just who I am. I’m useless, I’m evil, and I’m empty inside. I can only suffer, and I will only suffer. I want to suffer because that’s what I deserve. I’m a horrible person. I’ve killed others. I’ve hurt others just because I could. I’m an asshole. Okay? I won’t stop until I have completed in what I believe in, and that’s my death. I’m sorry...” Chara cried. 

“I also know how bad it feels to be betrayed. I’ve betrayed everyone in this room. Except for you. But you betrayed me. And it’s the worst feeling I’ve ever felt, Chara. I will put my hopes in you. I will put my trust in you. I will put my faith in you. I do that because I believe in you. You are the future of humans and monsters, Chara. But more importantly, at least to me, you’re my future. You haven’t disappointed me as much as you’ve made me happy. You’re not useless. None of us are. You’re not evil, we all have seen that you have no EXP. You’re not empty inside. You feel other feelings other than suffering. You’ve felt happiness. You’ve felt love. You don’t deserve to suffer, Chara. You’re not horrible. You hurt others and killed others because you had too. If you’re an asshole, then I am too. I put your life before mine, Chara. If you want to kill yourself, you’ll have to kill me first. Okay?” Frisk said. She hugged Chara after dropping Madstablook’s knife. 

“I’m sorry for hurting all of y- you. I don’t kn- know why I want to d- die so bad...” Chara sobbed. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, Chara. You’re going to be alright! We’re in this together, whether you like it our not. All of us are,” Frisk said as Asriel and Undyne joined the hug. Sans left the room after grabbing the knife. He was furious with Chara. 

“Can you forgive me, even though I don’t deserve any?” Chara hopefully asked. 

“Yes, you have my forgiveness,” Undyne said. Chara smiled. 

“I forgive you, sis,” Asriel said. Hope appeared in Chara’s eyes. 

“You are forgiven, Chara,” Frisk said. Tears of happiness fell from Chara’s pink cheeks as she was filled with DETERMINATION.


	13. Hurting Habits

Undyne’s phone buzzed. She left the hug for a moment. She gasped. Sans ran in. 

“What’s happening?” Asriel asked. 

“Are we okay? Is everyone okay?” Frisk asked. 

“What did I do?” Chara asked. 

“we’ve got a big problem for the two of you,” Sans said as he pointed at Chara and Frisk. 

“Bane escaped prison. He killed some more people and then forced Franklin to bring him here to Waterfall. That’s not good,” Undyne said. Chara froze. 

“Chara, you’re gonna be okay, okay? I’m here for you,” Asriel said. 

“Both of us, no, all of us are here for you, Chara. You’re the most important person in all of our lives. Or, at least in mine,” Frisk said. She started to blush. 

“H- he has f- figured it out. B- Bane figured out h- how to win...” Chara sobbed. She realized that Bane had figured out how to gain LOVE and EXP and how to become on impossible to defeat killer. 

“bane figured what out, chara?” Sans asked. 

“He kn- knows about EXP a- and LOVE! He’ll get tw- twenty LOVE and then c- come and hurt us all, w- we HAVE to stop h- him!” Chara exclaimed. 

“Well, that’s not good...” Undyne said. 

“i think that we might be able to take him down. Mmaybe,” Sans said. He had false hope in his voice. 

“If w- we're doing this, th- then give me my knife,” Chara said. She wiped her tears with her sleeve. 

“No!” Undyne said. 

“chara, do you even understand that you just showed that you can’t be near any weapons?” Sans said angrily. 

“No. Give Chara her knife. She’s right. She’ll need to be able to fight Bane. Give Frisk Madstablook’s knife, too,” Asriel said. He looked very, very worried. 

“I don’t want a weapon!” Frisk pleaded. She shoved Madstablook’s knife in Sans’s hands. He put it in his pocket. 

“I think Asriel is actually right, Sans. Frisk, you should have a weapon. You need to be able to defend yourself! Sans, what do you think about Chara having her knife?” Undyne said. She was acting very strong again. 

“hmm... fine. you get the knife if you swear not to hurt yourself. i’m fed up with you doing this, kid. i wouldn’t test my patience,” Sans said. His eyes disappeared. Chara grew scared. His eyes returned to normal as Sans pulled Madstablook’s knife and handed it to Frisk, who reluctantly grabbed it. 

Sans shortcut away for a minute. He came back after a short while holding Chara’s knife. He held it out for Chara. When Chara grabbed it and tried to take it, Sans’s right eye disappeared, and his left eye became blue. 

“DON’T TEST ME.” 

“I w- won't...” Chara said as Sans’s eyes once again returned to normal. She pulled the knife out of Sans’s grip. She observed it. 

Her blood was all over it. There was some of Frisk’s blood. There was blood of everyone in New Home and Hotland. Chara held her knife. The knife that killed hundreds. The knife that would continue to kill. The knife that Chara hoped would let her kill herself. 

“Chara, are you okay? You’re, uh, Chara!” Asriel said. He pointed at Chara’s hand. Chara shook her head and saw that she hand put her knife right up against her arm. Frisk was looking at Chara and crying. Undyne’s knuckles were white and she was obviously holding her breath. Sans’s left eye was blue. He had no right eye. 

“I’m s- so sorry... It’s just a h- habit now, I g- guess...” Chara cried. 

“self-harming is a habit?” Sans asked. “what, is suicide also a habit now? do you have habits for hurting yourself? was your countless genocide a habit too? was trying to kill undyne and me a habit? was murdering my brother a habit? is being an evil person a habit, chara? ‘cause that’s what you’re doing!” Sans was screaming. A sharp bone materialized right next to Chara’s neck. She was sobbing. 

“Sans, stop it!” Asriel yelled. 

“i’m leaving. any of you can follow me, except for her. goodbye,” Sans said. The bone disintegrated. 

“Yes, it became a damn habit...” Chara sobbed. 

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?” Sans asked. He turned around. His left eye was engulfed in raging fire. 

“Killing was a habit... I used to keep track of how fast I could kill. I used to count all the damage I was able to do. I played with your lives like they were a game. And I accept that I did that. But I also accept that I’m an evil demon from hell. Send me back to where I came from, please. I believe in you. That’s what you say before someone kills you, right? That’s what Papyrus said,” Chara sobbed. She hated herself. She admitted a horrible thing. She made it sound even worse. She let her anger and fear and sadness get to her. Chara realized that when a bone sliced through her stomach. 

“asshole,” Sans said. Chara fell to the ground. 

“STOP IT!” Asriel yelled. 

“Why did you hurt Chara!? Why did you say that?!” Frisk yelled at Sans and Chara. 

“Sans, calm down!” Undyne said. 

“we’re leaving. now. take my hand, chara.” Sans was furious. He put his hand down for Chara, who reluctantly took it. They shortcut to outside of Gerson’s shop. Sans shortcut away. Chara was left outside, waiting for Bane to arrive. She was wounded a bit. Chara didn’t like that. 

She wanted to be wounded more. That; s why Chara pulled her sleeve up and began to cut herself. She made cuts for a very long time. Her blood had soaked into her shirt. Chara hurt herself until she heard the noise of Franklin’s boat arriving. It was then that Chara stood up. She rolled her sleeve down. She prepared to see Bane. 

“Now you will leave my boat, Mr. Bane. I will not allow you to board again. You were very rude. Goodbye,” Franklin said as he pushed Bane off his boat. Bane fell onto the wet soil of Waterfall. Franklin quickly departed. 

There was a smile on the evil man’s face when he saw Chara. He had found who he wanted to find. Bane found his slave. 

“Well, hello Chara,” Bane said as he stood up. Chara tossed her knife between her hands anxiously. Why did she wait? Did she actually think that she could kill Bane? Chara knew she couldn’t, but she realized that too late. She turned and ran towards Undyne’s house. Chara was sprinting. Her soul was orange. Chara was very fast. 

Bane jogged after Chara. He watched where she was going. She went into that house. Bane followed. It seemed that there was only one entrance/exit in the house. Bane came in. There was nobody in the kitchen/dining/living area. He went into the door in the back of the room. There was a hallway. There was a light with sobbing coming from one door. Bane stood directly outside and listened. 

It was definitely Chara. 

“G- go AWAY!” Chara yelled. She saw Bane’s shadow. 

“No, Chara. I’ll wait for you out here,” Bane said. Chara hated him acting nice. He knew it got under her skin. 

“I have my knife! You know I do! I’ll kill myself unless you go away!” Chara demanded. She was sobbing even harder. 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to take Frisk as my slave then. Pity,” Bane said. 

“NO!” Chara yelled. She ran to the door and opened it. Her shirt was off. There was blood all over Chara’s arms and knife. Blood was sprayed on her face and the floor. She was sobbing. Bane smiled and tried to grab Chara’s knife. “No, th- this is mine! This and my locket are mine. . .” 

“What locket?” Bane asked. He didn’t know that Chara had a locket. 

“I don’t have it anymore...” Chara sobbed. She put her knife to her throat and began to push it in. She hated herself. She didn’t want to live. WHY COULDN’T SHE JUST KILL HERSELF THEN?! 

“Nono, you can’t do that,” Bane said as he grabbed Chara’s knife. He slipped it in his pocket. Chara sobbed more. 

“Wh- why do you d- do this t- to people? What did I e- ever do to you?!” Chara sobbed. 

“I do it because I can. I don’t have a tragic backstory or anything, all I have is a desire for power. I want to hurt you because I want to hurt everyone. Okay, Chara? So that’s why I hurt you. I hurt you because it’s fun. Your pain is enjoyable,” Bane said. He was hoping it would make Chara more upset. 

“My pain is e- enjoyable,” Chara agreed. Huh? Why did she like her own pain? This was very interesting to Bane. 

“I’m glad we can agree on something then. Where did your friends go, Chara?” Bane asked. 

“I don’t h- have any friends. I’m a lonely evil demon from hell. I’m also genocidal. I’m a h- horrible person. I’m evil and I h- have a lot of power. I killed everyone h- hundreds of times...” Chara sobbed. Bane kicked Chara. 

“You know who I’m talking about. WHERE DID THEY GO?” Bane yelled. He was pissed with Chara. 

“They left me here after I said some mean things...” Chara sobbed. She was being honest, but Bane didn’t care. He punched Chara in the face. He pulled out his gun and put it up to Chara’s forehead. 

“I am not afraid to pull this trigger. Give me one damn reason why I shouldn’t.” 

“You should!” Chara encouraged. This annoyed Bane even more. He pointed the gun to Chara’s chest. He fired. 

“AAAAAaaaagh!” Chara yelled. She fell to the ground. Bane put his gun away and pulled out his knife. He dug the bullet out. “AAAAaaagh!” Chara screamed again. Bane then rolled CHara over and stabbed her eight times. “AAaagh! OW! AAAAAAaaaagh! Aagh! OW! STOP! STOP IT! AAAaaaagh!” Chara sobbed. Everything hurt. Bane pulled out the vial and poured the rest of it on Chara. He frowned. It seemed he wouldn’t be able to hurt her anymore... unless. No, Bane would let Chara have only her self-harm scars. That’s what she deserved. 

“Get up, bitch. Lead me to Snow Den or whatever that place is called,” Bane said. He wiped Chara’s blood of his knife. He put it in his sheath and walked outside Undyne’s house. Chara followed. She hated herself. Everything was hurting. She started walking towards Snowdin. Bane followed. They encountered no monsters. Chara sobbed the entire way. She hated herself. She hated her life. 

Worst of all, Chara hated her soul. It began to pale as she lost all good feelings. It was a weak pink at this point. If a human’s soul went white, they would lose their soul. A soul can lose its color if the soul is abused, wounded, or the owner is very emotionally and mentally unstable or distressed. Chara abused her soul. Every once and a while, Chara self-harmed her soul. And Chara wwas very obviously emotionally unstable, mentally unstable, emotionally distressed, and mentally distressed. 

Chara was hurting herself. Soon, she would be soulless. She would become how Flowey was. She wouldn’t have feelings. 

Chara would become a killer again.


	14. Wounding

Frisk became fearful when Sans came back without Chara. 

“Sans, where’s Chara?” Asriel asked. 

“Where’s her knife?” Undyne asked. 

“Is she okay? Did you... k- kill her...?” Frisk asked. 

“she’s in a safe place, for now. she has her knife, she can kill herself if she wants. doesn't matter to me what that dirty brother killer does. she’s probably fine. i'd assume she’s probably committing murder or self-harm at the moment. no, i didn’t kill her, i won’t become and evil bastard like she is,” Sans angrily said. 

“SHUT UP!” Frisk screamed. 

“Woah, Frisk, calm down a bit,” Asriel said. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just worried about Chara. Where is she, Sans?” Frisk asked. 

“around,” Sans angrily answered. He was very upset with Chara. 

“Sans, where is Chara?” Undyne asked. 

“as i flippin’ said, she is around!” Sans yelled. 

“WHERE?!” Frisk screamed. 

“stop asking me that question, frisk. now, you guys take my hands,” Sans said. His eyes were gone. Sans put both of his hands out. Undyne and Asriel grabbed them. 

“Frisk, please take my hand?” Asriel asked. 

“...Fine. But, where’s Chara?” Frisk asked. She grabbed Asriel’s hand. 

After they appeared in Sans and Papyrus’s house in Snowdin, Sans answered the question. “ih ditched her in waterfall. bane will find her, and she’ll get what she freaking deserves.” 

“NO!” Frisk yelled. She turned to the door, but Sans grabbed her soul. 

“nope. we'll let chara suffer for a while. if you don’t agree with me, well...” Sans said. His left eye came back blue. 

“YOU’RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME.” 

“I don’t agree with you, Sans! Sure, Chara killed all of us a couple hundred times... but she doesn’t deserve to be hurt by Bane! She will hurt herself, maybe even kill herself! You wouldn’t want that to happen to someone you care about, would you?” Frisk sobbed. 

“i don’t care about chara anymore. she's done enough,” Sans said. 

“What is it was Papyrus out there instead of Chara?” Asriel asked. “That’s how I feel. I’m nervous, no, I’m terrified of what could happen. You won’t let me go make sure my sister is safe.” Asriel began to move to the door, but Sans picked him up by the soul, too. 

“NYEH? DID SOMEONE CALL THE NAME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS? OH, HUMANS AND FRIENDS! WAIT, WHERE’S CHARA? WHY ARE ASRIEL AND FRISK FLOATING? SANS, DID FRISK AND ASRIEL DO SOMETHING BAD? UNDYNE, ARE YOU OKAY? WHY ARE YOU CRYING? YOU’VE ALL GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO,” Papyrus said, rushing down the stairs. Undyne was crying. Frisk, Sans, and Asriel didn’t notice. 

“Papyrus! Please, Sans left Chara near where Bane is going! He won’t let me go and save her! Sans wants Bane to hurt Chara, so please, make Sans let me go save her!” Frisk pleaded. 

“chara said that she tried to kill faster and meaner. she made fun of how you died. she quoted your dying moments. then she went as far as to call her evil murder just a habit. chara can go to hell for all i care. she has done enough in our lives,” Sans said. 

“NO! I need Chara and Chara needs me!” Frisk exclaimed. 

“I will do anything for Chara, so let us go, Sans!” Asriel said. 

“S- Sans, why d- did you just do th- that to Chara?” Undyne sobbed. 

“what, let her have what she deserves?” Sans asked. 

“N- no. Stab her...” sobbed Undyne. 

“YOU HURT CHARA? SANS, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT MY BROTHER INJURED ONE OF MY FRIENDS...” Papyrus sadly exclaimed. He looked at Sans with a worried and disappointed face. 

“i...” Sans said. He dropped Frisk and Asriel. Sans didn’t think Papyrus would ever be upset with him like this. Sans zipped up his jacket and put his hood up. He walked up the stairs and went into his room. Sans laid down and cried. He didn’t think Papyrus would ever feel disappointed in him like this. 

“SO, I THINK THAT WE SHOULD GO FIND CHARA. WHAT DO YOU THINK?” Papyrus asked. 

“Yeah, we n- need to find her. She’s pr- probably scared and alone... Or worse, w- with Bane...” Undyne sobbed. 

“We NEED to get Chara!” Asriel said. 

“I would give up my own life to save Chara. Let’s go,” Frisk said. She opened the door. Asriel and Papyrus ran out. Undyne jogged through, drying her tears. Frisk shut the door and prepared to find her love. 

The group dashed through Snowdin Town and the early parts of Waterfall. Once they arrived in the star room with the wall with the hidden door, Frisk, Papyrus, Asriel, and Undyne heard a familiar voice. 

“No one cares about you. You know this. That’s why they left you. You have nothing. You BELONG to ME! YOU HAVE NO FUTURE! EVERYONE HATES YOU! ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE WISH YOU WERE DEAD! They think about you. They go, ‘Oh, it’s Chara. I guess I’ll just try to leave. I hate her. She murdered me. Oh, I know! I’ll act like her friend so I can make her suffer!’ That’s how those people feel about you. NOW GET THE HELL UP SO YOU CAN LEAD ME TO THE TOWN!” 

“N- no! Aagh! STOP IT! STOP HITTING ME! OW! I’M SORRY! Ow! Ow! Stop! Stop it...! Pl- please, STOP IT B- BANE!” 

“THEN GET UP!” 

Frisk rushed forward. Papyrus, Undyne, and Asriel quickly followed. They saw Chara covered in blood. Her nose was crooked. She was sobbing and laying on the ground. She had many bruises and one eye was swollen shut. Bane was covered in Chara’s blood. 

“Chara!” Asriel exclaimed. Bane turned around and pulled out Chara’s knife. 

“Hey, what are you doing with that?!” Undyne yelled. 

“Oh, what? This knife here? Isn’t it Chara’s? Here, I’ll just give it to her...” Bane said. He dropped the knife right by Chara. Her bloody hand grabbed it. She stood up and dashed away from Bane. She was in the middle of her friends and Bane. Chara looked at her friends. 

“HUMAN. PLEASE COME OVER HERE. WE DON’T WANT YOU TO GTE HURT, BY YOURSELF OR BY BANE,” Papyrus pleaded. Chara shook her head. 

“Chara, don’t hurt yourself, please...” Frisk sobbed. Chara looked at her. 

“H- how about y- you guys let me g- get through and d- don't follow me? Then y- you kick Bane’s a- ass?” Chara asked. 

“Papyrus, IF we let Chara through, you make sure she’s safe?” Frisk suggested. Bane pulled out his gun. 

“NO!” Chara yelled. It seemed she was being sad about Bane pulling out his gun and answering Frisk’s question. 

“Hurry up, or I’ll kill all of you. That’ll help me get more of those EXP that guy told me about. I have killed around forty people. I should be halfway to becoming GOD!” Bane said. 

“You all leave, N- NOW!” Chara yelled. 

“NO!” Everyone seemed to yell back. 

“F- fine then... you made me d- do this, then...” Chara sobbed. She put knife to her throat. Frisk saw the veins in her neck pumping blood. Chara’s tears fell onto her knife as she drew blood from her neck. She began to push her blade in. 

“STOP! CHARA!” Asriel yelled. He shot a blast of lightning at Chara’s arm. She dropped her knife. Tears streamed from her eyes as Frisk and Undyne ran forward. Asriel summoned his Chaos Blaster and shot at Bane. 

“GET AWAY FROM ME! LET ME KILL MYSELF!” Chara screamed as she grabbed her knife. She plummeted it into her chest. She staggered backwards before falling down. 

“NO!” Frisk screamed. She felt for a pulse. It was there, but weak. 

“Chara!” Undyne yelled. She picked Chara up and started sprinting towards Snowdin. 

“ST-” Chara tried to speak but coughed up blood. She then went unconscious. Undyne and Chara left the room. 

“AAAaaaack!” Frisk yelled. Something pierced her arm. Blood was streaming down Frisk’s arm. Bane’s gun was pointed at Frisk. She had been shot. Then, it REALLY started to hurt. 

“NO! HUMAN!” Papyrus yelled. He stopped attacking and went to check on Frisk. Asriel dispelled his Chaos Blaster to also go check on Frisk, but Bane shot him in the leg. 

“OOof!” Asriel exclaimed. He fell to the ground and started crying. 

“NO! ASRIEL!” Papyrus yelled. Frisk stood up as Papyrus ran over to Asriel. Bane took and oprotunity and ran to Frisk. He put gun to her head and then grabbed her. 

“Papyrus, Fr- Oof! Frisk!” Asriel said. Papyrus turned and saw what happened. 

“Listen up, fools. You’re going to let me leave here with Frisk, alright? She is my property, just like Chara. Chara is too weak and useless and she constantly tried to kill herself. She’s useless. Frisk here will do what I tell her, I know that much for sure. Also, I would just let Chara die at this point. She wants to,” Bane said. Frisk began to sob. 

“ASRIEL, WHAT DO WE DO...?” Papyrus asked. 

“You guys leave and do what Bane told you to do. I’ll be f- fine, I think. . .” Frisk sobbed. 

“Are you s- sure, Frisk? Oof!” Asriel said. His shot wound really seemed to hurt him. 

“YES! Papyrus carry Asriel out, please,” Frisk begged. 

“Leave now, or I kill both of you,” Bane said. He grabbed his knife and put it on Frisk’s neck. She shivered as the cold metal touched her warm skin. Bane pointed the gun at Papyrus. 

“WE’LL COME BACK FOR YOU, HUMAN,” Papyrus said as he picked Asriel up and walked away. 

“No, you won’t,” Bane laughed. He shot at Papyrus, who crumpled to the ground. 

“Oof! Papyrus, are you okay?!” Asriel asked. 

“NYOO! I’M- NYOO! I’M OKAY...” Papyrus cried. Bane walked over to Papyrus with Frisk. 

“Stupid skeleton. You really are a naïve idiot,” Bane said before stomping on one of Papyrus’s arms. 

“NYOOOO!” Papyrus screamed. His arm snapped. Papyrus was sobbing. 

Bane chuckled as he forced Frisk to walk through Waterfall with him.


	15. Search

Chara awoke restrained. What happened? Where was she? Chara looked around. She was on the kitchen table in Sans and Papyrus’s house. Bones were holding down her arms and legs. Her shirt was off and there were bandages all around her chest. Great... She was alive. Chara noticed a noise coming from the living room. There were voices. 

Chara heard... Undyne! Sans... Toriel? No Asriel. No Papyrus. And no Frisk. . . 

“H- hey, I’m awake!” Chara weakly said. It hurt to speak. 

“oh great, the jackass that murdered my brother is back. i still want you to go to hell,” Sans said. 

“Sans! How dare you say that about Chara! My child made mistakes, but she was forced to by her EXP!” Toriel yelled. 

“oh yeah. her exp. and how did she get that? killing. it may have been herself, but she still killed,” Sans said. 

“Sans, you’re being very harsh with Chara! I think you shouldn’t act like her suicide was... okay. Because it isn’t okay to kill yourself,” Undyne said. 

“My suicide was great. Howsabout you let me reenact it? Also, where are Asriel, Papyrus, and Frisk?” Chara asked. 

“Now that you mention it, my child, they have been gone a long time. It’s been ten minutes since you’ve arrived, from what Undyne and Sans have told me. We should go out,” Toriel said. 

“i’m worried about papy. also, i’m not watching the hellspawn, it’s someone else’s turn,” Sans said. 

“JUST KILL ME OR LET ME KILL MYSELF DAMN IT!” Chara screamed. 

“No! Chara you can’t do that!” Undyne exclaimed. 

“Sans, would you please release my child? All of us should go. Chara just won’t have her knife this time,” Toriel said. Undyne and Chara nodded. 

With a sigh, Sans said, “fine.” The bones around Chara disappeared. 

Chara sat up and rubbed her eyes. She jumped off the table and hurried to the door. As she reached for the doorknob, she felt her soul gain gravity and she was slammed into the wall. “Ow! What the hell, Sans?!” Chara exclaimed. 

“you don’t leave without permission,” Sans said. His eyes were gone. 

“Sans, we are all leaving to go find Papyrus, Asriel, and Frisk, are we not?” Toriel asked. 

“yeah, but i think we need to make chara remember the rules,” Sans said. 

“You’re just being cruel, Sans. What is going on?” Undyne asked. 

“as i said, i’m just done with remembering all the times chara murdered me, papyrus, toriel, you, mettaton, and probably asgore too. she made fun of our flipping deaths, undyne. why are you not getting revenge? you are full of justice, right?” Sans said. 

“LOOK. I FREAKING GET IT THAT YOU HATE ME! CAN YOU PUT THAT ASIDE FOR ONE DAMN MOMENT SO THAT WE CAN MAKE SURE FRISK, ASRIEL, AND PAPYRUS ARE OKAY?!” Chara screamed. 

“Sans, Chara, stop fighting this instant! Sans, cut Chara some slack! Chara, my child, don’t scream at Sans! You two are acting that children,” Toriel said. 

“she is a child, tori. what did you expect?” Sans asked. 

“I’m a freaking evil, suicidal, depressed demon child, thank you very fracking much!” Chara said. 

“Guys, forget it! We need to check on our friends!” Undyne yelled. 

“Yeah, SANS! What if Papyrus is dead? What if Asriel is dead...? What if Frisk is dead...” Chara said. She broke down into sobs. 

“well, we know who’s fault it would be...” Sans said. 

“Who’s fault?” Undyne asked. 

“Mine,” both Chara and Sans said. They looked at one another, surprised. 

“i am delaying our leave, it’s my fault!” Sans yelled. 

“But I’m the only reason you all were there!” Chara yelled. 

“Play the blame game later, you two. Let’s go now,” Toriel said. Everyone finally left. 

With Undyne and Toriel in the front and Chara and Sans in the back, the group ran into Waterfall. Sans and Chara had a conversation. 

“look, chara, about earlier...” Sans said. 

“Yeah?” Chara asked. 

“i’m sorry. i've been really struggling being around you because i care about ya. i really am rootin’ for ya. i care so much that i’ve started to hurt you. i'm weird, i know.” 

“I’m sorry. I try to kill myself because I feel like nobody cares. Even though I know people care. Frisk, Asriel, You, Undyne, Mom, Dad, Papyrus, Alphys, Napstablook, Mettaton, and many more. I just don’t know why I hate myself. It seems that I’m hurting others’ mental states by having my own damaged, too.” 

“heh. i know how ya feel there, kiddo. so, uh, can we... be friends again?” 

“Yeah, Sans. I’d like to be friends again.” 

“so cool.” 

“So cool. 

Now that the skeleton and humans were friends, they went into the next room, the room where they fought Bane. Undyne screamed. Toriel gasped. Chara sobbed. Sans’s eyes went away. 

“H- HELP...” Papyrus cried. 

“Oof! My l- leg really hurts...” Asriel sobbed. 

“what. The. Hhell. Happened?” Sans asked. 

“Are you okay? Asri, you’ll be alright! You will! I’ll m- make sure of it, Asri! Y- you'll get b- better and you’ll h- heal!” Chara said. 

“Why the hell would Bane do this? You’re innocent, Papyrus! You’re chill, Asriel! Why the h- heck would he h- hurt you two...?” Undyne said. She fell into sobs halfway through. 

“M- my child. You are hurt,” Toriel said. She went down onto her knees while next to her son. 

“Bane has... Oof! Has... Frisk...” Asriel cried. He winced as Toriel began to heal him. 

“Papyrus, what happened to your arm?” Undyne worriedly asked. 

“BANE STOMPED ON IT AFTER SHOOTING ASRIEL AND I...” Papyrus cried. 

“BANE WILL HAVE A BAD TIME,” Sans said. 

Toriel went on to healing Papyrus, which took a lot longer. Halfway through, Chara just started sobbing. 

“Chara, what’s wrong?” Asriel asked. 

Chara was strangely silent 

“kiddo, talk to us,” Sans said. 

Chara did not. 

“Punk, are you okay?” Undyne asked. 

Chara didn’t speak. Once Papyrus was fully healed, he turned to Chara after standing. 

“HUMAN. LOOK AT ME,” Papyrus asked. Chara looked up at him with her tearstained face. Papyrus hugged Chara. 

Chara hugged Papyrus back. “I- I’m so s- so sorry! I shouldn’t h- have said th- those things... I am a- an asshole, I’M A H- HORRIBLE JERK! P- please don’t f- forgive me, Papyrus... I don’t d- deserve y- your forgiveness. . .” 

“BUT I FORGIVE YOU, CHARA. YOU’VE SUFFERED FOR LONG ENOUGH. LET’S GO FIND FRISK, OKAY?” Papyrus said. Chara smiled and wiped her tears. She was filled with DETERMINATION. 

“Yes, let us go and find Frisk. She may also need healing,” Toriel said. 

The strange group set out. Chara thought about her friends and herself. Toriel was obviously having lots of anxiety, yet she was doing so well hiding it and staying like a great mother. Undyne had very great, strong, powerful moments, but also sad and depressing ones, yet she was still acting for what was best in both situations. Asriel was worried for Chara and Frisk and really cared about Chara. It seemed he would do anything for anyone, which may or may not be good. Papyrus was innocent and awesome, but not naïve. He was strong and cool, the best royal sentry there was! Sans was secretive and most likely depressed. He was hiding something, and Chara wished to know what. 

The group walked through all of Waterfall to no avail. They found an occasional bloodstain. So they were at least heading in the correct direction. They found themselves in Hotland before long. Bane had dragged Frisk a long way. The group paused to Alphys after checking the elevator, which Bane had definitely been to. 

“Hey, Alphys, you in there?” Undyne asked after knocking on the door of the lab. 

“U- Undyne?! Is that you?! I mean, uh, um, y- yeah, Undyne? I’m h- here. Let me open th- the door. What’s, uh, going on?” Alphys asked while opening the lab door. She was blushing very badly. 

“BANE HAS CAPTURED THE HUMAN. FRISK, I MEAN. CHARA IS HERE. AND ALIVE, TOO,” Papyrus said. Chara hung her head for that last part. The fact that Papyrus had to mention that she hadn’t killed herself hurt her a lot. Chara wanted to get better, she really did, but she didn’t know how. 

“O- oh. Well, what a- are we waiting for? Let’s go kick his bum a- and get Frisk back!” Alphys said. She looked at Undyne looking for approval. Undyne nodded. 

“Except for one problem. We don’t know where Frisk is. She was brought somewhere here in Hotland. I have an idea. There are now seven of us. How about we split up and check areas? The two group would be someone with Chara,” Toriel suggested. Chara felt tears form in her eyes. Why was everyone mentioning her bad habit? Why did everyone want to talk about her suicide attempts?! 

“How about Chara and I go together?” Asriel suggested. 

“nah, ih’ll watch her. Tthat way ih can grab her if she tries to kill herself again,” Sans said. Why was it casual to talk about stopping Chara’s suicide?! 

“I CAN GO BY MYSELF! I CAN PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH KILLING MYSELF! I DON’T WANT TO FEEL THIS WAY, BUT HERE I AM! WHY ARE MY ATTEMPTS FOR SUICIDE SO EASY AND SIMPLE FOR YOU GUYS TO TALK ABOUT?! I TRIED TO END MY DAMN LIFE! AND IT SEEMS LIKE YOU THINK THAT IT’S JUST A USUAL THING THAT I DO EVERY DAY! WHICH, I GUESS, IT kinda is. . .” Chara screamed. She started to sob. 

“Hey, punk, how about we let you check... right floor three? And how about Sans and Papyrus go to left floor three? You’ll prove that you’re trustworthy there, okay?” Undyne suggested. Chara nodded. 

“Okay. That decides where three of us are going. How about Undyne takes right floor one, Alphys takes here, Mom takes left floor two, and I take right floor two?” Asriel asked, everyone nodded. 

Everyone shared a goodbye as they left for their different areas.


	16. I Tried, I Failed

After arriving at right floor three, Chara took a deep breath. She could do this. No need to try to kill herself. Chara felt that she could be happy. She could, right? All you have to do is... be happy? No, Chara didn’t need to be happy, she just needed to not be suicidal. Chara could do this. She wouldn’t kill herself and she wouldn’t try. Chara had to find and save Frisk. Chara stepped out of the elevator and started walking to the right. She decided to head down to the area with the large multi-color tile puzzle. As she came down, she saw it had been changed into a little neighborhood. Wait, no. There was always a neighborhood, Chara saw, as she saw giant black curtains pulled back beside the neighborhood. Wow, Chara didn’t know that. Interesting. Chara diverted her attention towards the ground. She inspected the floor for any blood. There was a tiny bit heading towards a pair of houses. Chara decided to check the houses out. They were both for sale, so probably no one lived in them. Some glass from the window of one of the doors was shattered. Maybe Bane and Frisk were in there? 

Chara reached for the doorknob and found it locked. She sighed as she lifted her arm through the destroyed window. She felt for a lock and turned it. Chara pulled her arm out and turned the doorknob. The door opened. Chara came in and pushed the door shut. She locked it and turned around. This room had two doors and stairs. Chara decided to go through the first door. Chara was in a kitchen the pantry door was open and it looked destroyed. As if someone was looking for very specific ingredients. Interesting. Then, Chara’s eyesight was blurred by a shine from somewhere. She turned and saw a big, sharp, metal knife lying on a countertop. It had a blade that hadn’t ever been used before, Chara could tell. The knife looked like it could cut through many things. 

Chara wanted to test if it could cut through her skin. She grabbed the knife and began to pull up her sleeve. She made one cut across her arm. Chara shuddered from the pain. That hurting feeling brought Chara sanity. She smiled. She made a second cut. Ah, the amazing pain felt good. She could suffer and recover her humanity. Chara made a third cut. Chara would become a normal human. No, Chara would never be normal. She wouldn’t be a genocidal demon anymore. As she put the knife down on her arm to make a fourth cut, Chara stopped. No, she shouldn’t hurt herself. She had to prove that she was not constantly suicidal or self-harming. And Chara had to save Frisk. Remembering Frisk’s importance to all her friends, Chara set down the now bloody knife and wiped a tear that started to form in her eye. 

Chara went back into the first room. As she started to reach for the doorknob of the second room, Chara remembered that this was Bane. He was evil. Chara should kill him. She ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the knife. It was already stained with Chara’s blood, so why couldn’t it get bloodier? Chara, holding the weapon in her right hand, opened the door with her left. This was a bathroom. Nothing was in here... Except under the sink was raided for things too? What was Bane trying to make? If it was Bane. Chara walked to the stairs and went up. She was in a living room. There was some blood by a door. Chara heard a voice. 

“So what? You know she was going to. I bet she killed your so-called friends too. Chara told me all about how she hated you and everything about you. She said that one night, she even came as close as to slitting your throat. She hates you so much, Frisk. You’re the scum of the earth to Chara,” Bane said. Chara was laying on the ground right by the door. She was listening. Frisk was sobbing. Bane was being so cruel to Frisk! Chara would kill him for doing this. 

“D- did she actually s- say that...?” Frisk asked. Chara stood up. 

“Yes. She referred to you with terms even I don’t use. She hates you,” Bane said. Chara put her handle on the doorknob. 

“So sh- she really does w- want me to die th- then. . .” Frisk sobbed. Chara opened the door and pointed the knife towards Bane. Frisk’s shirt was off and Bane was making cuts across her back. The moment Bane saw Chara, he put the knife by Frisk’s neck. 

“Oh, hello, Chara. I told Frisk about everything you said to me. How do feel about that?” Bane asked. 

“Why d- did you l- lie to me, Chara?!” Frisk screamed. 

“I didn’t lie about anything! Bane lied! The only throat I would slit is my own,” Chara stated. She realized she just made a comment on her suicide. She shouldn’t make remarks like that, even if they were true. Chara had to gain her friends’ trust again. 

“You said that you would slit all the throats of everyone you hate too,” Bane lied. 

“Well, the only people I hate are you and myself,” Chara said. She was trying very hard not to say bad things about herself, but she couldn’t. Chara couldn’t stop hurting herself emotionally. 

“A- and me...” Frisk said, truly thinking that. 

“Frisk, would I hurt you because I could? No! I only hurt myself because I can. And anyway, that’s what Bane does, he hurts us because he wants to. That’s why he’s lying right now!” Chara yelled. She was starting to cry. Bane laughed. That was it. Chara slumped to the ground. She pulled up her sleeve and hurt herself. Bane watched. Frisk sobbed. 

One cut. Two cuts. Three cuts to bring back some sanity. Four cuts. Five cuts. Six cuts for every evil thing she did. Seven cuts. Eight cuts. Nine cuts for being mean to Frisk. Ten cuts. Eleven cuts. Twelve cuts for living. Thirteen cuts. Fourteen cuts. Fifteen cuts for existing. Sixteen cuts. Seventeen cuts. Eighteen cuts for being Chara. Chara kept making cuts. Her arms were covered in scars. Her body was covered in blood. Her face was covered in tears. Chara felt her sins. She was evil. She put the tip of the knife to her throat. Chara gave up on not being suicidal. That was the last time she would fail at not being suicidal. Chara began to push it into her neck. She felt the cold metal pierce through her first layer of skin. 

“Ch- Chara! Stop!” Frisk yelled. She was sobbing even worse. 

“No, keep going. Show Frisk that you can kill yourself. Show the people you care about that you can kill yourself. Do it!” Bane said. 

“YOU LIED TO ME!” Frisk yelled. She punched Bane and turned towards Chara. Frisk stood and ran over. 

As Frisk was about to grab the knife from Chara, she pulled it down and dropped it. “I- I’m sorry f- fot trying t- to kill m- myself... I’M SO SORRY! I just w- want to die! I tr- try to not w- want to k- kill myself, but I still w- want to! I can’t stop m- my urge to j- just thrust a kn- knife in my neck and f- feel peace at l- last...” Chara sobbed. Frisk hugged Chara. Chara smiled at Frisk’s warm embrace, but then went instantly to a pale frown when she saw Bane. He had a gun pointed at Frisk. 

“Well, this is great! I’ve got both my slaves, and nobody knows where we are! Hah, I thought that you were dead Chara. I really had hoped you were, because watching your friends suffer would be great. Well, since you already disarmed yourself, how about you get in that corner of the room or I kill Frisk?” Bane said as he pointed to the back corner of the room. Chara stood and walked over. She dug her fingernails into her arm. They drew blood. Chara smiled at the sight of her own blood. 

“Is th- this good?” Chara asked. 

“Yes. Now,” Bane said. He pointed his gun at Chara, “Frisk, you’re going to lay back down and let me pour my new scar solution on you. Then, you’re going to put your shirt back on and I’m going to leave you two in a locked closet for the night.” 

Chara blushed, but her face was turned to the wall. This was going to be a very, very awkward night. Frisk was also blushing. Bane was confused. Maybe it was just the pain. Bane opened a vial and poured a liquid on Frisk. 

“AAAAaaaaack!” Frisk screamed. She let herself sob. She forgot how bad the scar solution hurt. She cried as she stood and donned her shirt. 

“Wow. You are way weaker than Chara. Puny and useless. Good thing I can use you to make Chara do things,” Bane said. He laughed as Frisk and Chara hung their heads. “Now, both of you, do you see that closet?” Bane asked, pointing at a door. Chara and Frisk both nodded. “You’re both going to head in there without question. Okay?” 

“O- okay...” Frisk cried. 

“F- fine...” Chara cried. 

Both of them walked towards the cramped closet as Bane opened it. Too scared to make him hurt the other, Chara and Frisk squeezed in. There was just enough room so that they didn’t have to be touching. 

“Are you two both ready to not see light for eight hours?” Bane asked with an evil grin. 

“No,” Frisk cried. 

“Yeah,” Chara said. 

“Good,” Bane said as he slammed the door shut. The two scared girls could hear Bane shoving s tiny bit of furniture in front of the door. 

Unhappy and imprisoned, Frisk and Chara prepared for an awkward, scary, and very uncomfortable night.


	17. In the Closet

Half an hour passed until Chara and Frisk heard Bane’s snoring. They were confident he was asleep, so they decided to talk. 

“I’m sorry,” Chara whispered. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll make it through this,” Frisk comforted. 

“No. It’s not that. It’s...” Chara said. She rolled up her sleeve and pointed at her cuts. “These.” 

“Oh. Still, I’ll help you stop your self-harming. I’d do anything for you,” Frisk said. 

“Thank you. I don’t deserve someone like you, Frisk,” Chara said. 

“You’re right. You deserve better,” Frisk said. 

“No, you do. I’m the one that murdered everyone hundreds of times,” Chara said. 

“I’m the one that murdered everyone first and then made you murder everyone hundreds of times,” Frisk said. 

“But I did it more,” Chara said. 

“But I did it first,” Frisk said. 

“Let’s stop fighting. Can we just agree that we don’t deserve each other?” Chara suggested. 

“Yeah. So... what have I missed?” Frisk asked. 

“Oh. Well, Sans and I got in a big fight. We’re friends again, though. Everyone thinks that I’m constantly either self-harming or trying to commit suicide. I tried to prove them wrong and show that I hadn’t done either while searching for you, but you know how that went. Papyrus and Asri are better,” Chara said. 

“I’m glad Sans and you are better. It’s good that Asriel and Papy are better. Hey, I just noticed that we have similar nicknames for them. Papy and Asri. Ha, that’s kinda funny. Uh. Well, anyways... um. I don’t really, uh, want to say this to you, but, uh, you do, um, you do try to... oh, what I am doing. Let me just get to the point. You do try to kill yourself a lot. I don’t like that. You self-harm a lot. I don’t like that either. I don’t like you doing those things because I care about you and I love you, Chara. I’ll help you stop doing those things, whatever the cost. Okay?” Frisk asked. Chara began to cry. Frisk could only hear her breathing change but knew that Chara was indeed crying. 

“But what if the only w- way to get me to stop is if I d- do successfully c- commit s- suicide. . . ?” Chara asked. She broke into sobs. 

“Then we’ll find a different way. Whatever it may be, we’ll find it. I won’t let you kill youself,” Frisk said. 

Chara smiled. She grabbed Frisk’s hand. “I love you, Fr- Frisk.” 

“I love you too, Chara,” Frisk said. 

“Sans and Papyrus will hopefully be here within the next hour. I hope. So... what do we do?” Chara asked, wiping away her tears. 

“Well, I’m cold and tired. I think that I might try to go to sleep,” Frisk said. 

“Hey Frisk?” Chara nervously asked. 

“Yeah, Chara? Is Everything okay?” Frisk asked. 

“Could I... Lay on you?” Chara embarrassedly asked. Her cheeks were very red. 

“Yeah, I would like that. I mean, uh, sure, okay,” Frisk said. Chara and Frisk had matching cheeks now. 

“Thank you,” Chara said. She turned around and then laid her head in Frisk’s lap. Chara started to cry. Frisk didn’t know why. 

“Chara are you okay?” Frisk asked. She was worried for Chara. 

“I don’t know why I’m crying,” Chara said, “I’m happy, I think.” 

Frisk smiled. “Why don’t you try to fall asleep?” 

“Okay,” Chara said. She closed her eyes and soon began to drift off. Once she was sure Chara was asleep, Frisk grabbed Chara’s sleeve and rolled it up. She inspected all of her cuts. Why would anyone do this to themselves? The pain Chara must have felt, it would be horrible! Frisk found That one of Chara’s cuts was still bleeding a tiny bit. Frisk wiped off the blood. Frisk looked at her sleeve and ripped off a part of it. She tied the strip of cloth around Chara’s wrist, where the cut was. Frisk smiled and grabbed Chara’s hand as she herself went to bed. 

Chara was having her worst nightmare yet. She and Frisk were out on a walk when suddenly Chara gained a lot of LOVE and EXP. She tackled Frisk and restrained her. Chara then slowly made cuts across Frisk’s arm with a knife. She made their arms match. Frisk was sobbing and pleading for Chara to stop. Chara laughed at her suffering, before slitting Frisk’s throat. 

Chara awoke and sat up quickly. Her breath was going very fast. Chara started to sob. She went to cover her face with her hands but felt Frisk’s grip on one. Chara had to apologize to Frisk for what she did. 

“Hey, Frisk,” Chara whispered through her sobs. 

“Five more...” Frisk muttered. Chara tapped her lightly on the hand. “Hours...” 

“Frisk! Wake up,” Chara said. Frisk’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Chara...? Is everything-” Frisk said. She yawned. Frisk then kept talking, “okay?” 

“No... I had a dream. I’m so, so sorry. I hope that you can forgive me. No, I don’t deserve your forgiveness after what I did to you...” Chara sobbed. The tears were streaming down her face, but she wasn’t breathing uncontrollably. It seemed more that she might not even realize she was crying. 

“Hey, hey. Chara, calm down, it’s okay. I’m still here. I forgive you for what you did,” Frisk said. 

“No! Don’t forgive me! I made probably thousands of cuts on you and then MURDERED YOU!” Chara sobbed. She began to breathe uncontrollably. Chara hung her head. 

“Chara, you’re okay, I’m okay, and we’re both still here. Hey, Chara. You’re going to be alright! Here, Chara, let me give you a hug, it’ll help you, okay?” Frisk suggested. She put her arms around Chara. 

“D- do you really m- mean it?” Chara sobbed as she embraced Frisk back. 

“Yes. Definitely. Absolutely,” Frisk said. She looked Chara in the eyes. “Because I love you.” 

Chara smiled and hugged Frisk tighter. She started stopping sobbing sadly. Frisk smiled as she hugged Chara tighter. They were going to be alright. 

“I love you more,” Chara said. 

The depressed girl and the anxious girl hugged for a long time. Chara broke away after around ten minutes. 

“Frisk, what if we never get saved?” Chara asked. She had no idea how long they were asleep. 

“We will. I know we will. I know as sure as the sun will rise,” Frisk said. 

“But we don’t know if the sun will rise again. We don’t know if there is still a sun even,” Chara said. She began to cry again. 

“Chara, stop crying. Look at me. I know that the sun is still there. I know it in my heart. I also know in my heart that I love you. Ans since I love you, I will do anything to make sure that you come out of this okay. Do you hear me Chara? You will be okay,” Frisk said. She grabbed both of Chara’s hands after lifting her chin so she could look into Chara’s beautiful red-brown eyes. 

“I love you too, Frisk,” Chara said. She was crying, but not sad tears. Happy tears. Chara was so happy to have Frisk with her. 

Chara looked up into Frisk’s eyes. She smiled as she leaned forward to kiss her. They touched their lips for a moment. As they pulled back, the two humans smiled. They embraced for a couple minutes until they turned to face the door. Chara grabbed Frisk’s hands as they sat and waited for a long while. 

Frisk loved Chara, and Chara loved Frisk back.


	18. Chara, Frisk

Greetings. I am Chara. It’s been a long time since I last saw you, person who is listening, reading, or watching me. Well, a while since I last felt your presence. Have you seen... Everything that I’ve done? 

Have you watched me try to kill myself each time? Have you seen me make my countless marks of self-harm? 

I hope you haven’t. I hope that no more people have to know about that stuff. I don’t like that I did that to myself. But I had to do it. 

Tell me, listener, have you ever killed everyone that you know and murdered everyone that you care about? I doubt it. But I have. Hundreds on hundreds of times. The feeling you have when you know that you’ve ended millions of lives of everyone... 

Men, women, children... 

It hurts. 

It hurts so bad that you don’t want to live anymore. It hurt me so bad that I need to die, yet my friends won’t let me. I want to die so bad so that way there isn’t a chance that I would kill. 

So, reader, if you can watch, read, or listen to anyone else, please let them know that I need to die. 

It’ll make the world a better place. I’m a curse. After all, that’s what I was named. 

Chara Curse. 

And then my next name didn’t make anything feel better for me. 

Chara Fight. 

But my current name really makes me happy. It lets me know that if I dream hard enough, I might be able to live if I can change. 

Chara Dreemurr. 

Y’know, watcher, you’re a great person to vent to. I kinda sense some compassionate or sympathetic feelings from you. Thanks. I really mean it. 

I’m sorry that I’m going to end my story. My life is just evil. To both me and those around me. Please, when I kill myself, forget about me or only remember the good things about me. Okay? 

It seems to me that you might even care about me? No, that can’t be right. No one should care about me. Heh. 

… 

So... 

Uh... 

Why can’t I wake up right now? Hmm. I guess I really need this sleep, huh? Well, just let me know if you want to talk, okay? 

… 

… 

… 

Sorry, I forgot we can’t communicate. So, uh, I guess I’ll talk. I’ll talk about... Hmm. 

I will talk about, um, Frisk and I’s relationship. 

I really care about Frisk. She’s a great person. Sure, she killed everyone once. But that wasn’t really her choice, I don’t think. She’s a very curious and attentive person. She can tell which of my self-harm cuts are new and which ones are old. I think that Frisk’s curiosity made her do it. Curiosity made the cat kill all its friends. No, that’s not how it goes. But still, Frisk is the greatest person I ever met. She’s caring, strong, pretty, and just awesome in general. I hope she’s fine when I kill myself. 

I don’t want to kill myself for a couple reasons. I would hurt everyone I care about. I would hurt Asriel really bad. I would hurt Frisk to the point where she might commit suicide also. I don’t want that. I care about her too much to let her do that. But... 

I think that she cares too much about me to let me kill myself. But I need to, you see. When I kill myself, there’s no chance that my EXP can get to me. There’s no way I’ll be able to hurt others. If I’m dead, I also will stop self-harming and I won’t try to kill myself anymore. It’ll help me to kill myself more than it will hurt others. I think. 

I am in a love hate relationship with Frisk at the moment. I love her, yes, but I’m very upset with her for not letting me die. I just NEED TO KILL MYSELF! WHY DO YOU KEEP ME ALIVE, FRISK?! WHY WON’T YOU Let me end my life. . . 

O- oh... 

I want t- to end my l- life... 

Yeah... 

W- well, I think that I’m w- waking up. . . ? 

See y- you... 

Hi again, person that’s observing me! It’s me, Frisk! So, how are you? Oh wait, I forgot that you can’t talk to me. Whoops. Well, could I talk to you? 

… 

I’ll take that as a yes. I’m going to talk about Chara if that’s okay? 

… 

Sorry, I keep forgetting you can’t talk. Or are you making this the most one-sided conversation ever? I’ll assume that it’s the first one. 

So... Chara. I love her a lot. She’s amazing. Chara is a hurt person. I want to make her feel better. No, I will make Chara feel better. She really, really wants to kill herself. She’s tried so many times. Though, I do have a hope. It’s a very strange hope. I hope that Chara tried to kill herself after each self-harming session she did. Because that means that she’s stopping herself. Instead of me having to tackle her and take the knife away. Heheh. I question why she wants to kill herself. I was the one who forced her to do that. I killed everyone and then she killed to protect everyone. She took away my LOVE and EXP. So, I kinda forced her to. If Chara should be trying to kill anyone, it shouldn’t be herself. Chara should try to kill me. 

I forced Chara into hating herself. I put her in this horrible mental state that she’s in right now. Chara doesn’t deserve to feel bad. I do. If Chara ever does succeed in her suicicide, I don’t know what I’ll do. I really, really care about her. I love Chara. I want to be with her forever. I don’t know if it’s the right option for me, but I think I might kill myself if Chara does. That way we’ll be together. But, I don’t think it’s the right option for Asriel, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Undyne, or anyone else. They’d all be devastated by having the both of us kill ourselves. I need to stop thinking about those kinds of things. 

I’m going to brainstorm ways to force Chara to not commit suicide. Whenever we take away a weapon, she quickly finds another one. Just look at what happened after we brought her to Undyne’s house after her treatment. Or earlier today. Chara is determined to die. I’ve already tried saying that whatever she does to herself she has to do to me, but she is just ignoring that. We’ve tried having someone watch her always, but she finds a way to get away. Maybe if I handcuff us together? No, that would just be invasion of privacy, for both of us. I don’t think that there is anything that I can do to help Chara stop hating herself. Chara wants to die too much to stop her. I will find a way, though. 

I will. 

I will just show her that she can have love and LOVE at the same time. She can feel feelings while still having LOVE. I’ll let her know... somehow. But I will, I’m sure of that. I’ll comfort Chara when she’s sad. I’ll help Chara calm down when she’s angry. I’ll show her how to not be afraid when she’s scared. I’ll be there for Chara always. 

I’ll show her how to be happy, even though she’s done a couple bad things. I’m not suicidal anymore even though I forced Chara to kill, I killed everyone, and I murdered Papyrus. I’ve accepted that I’m not the greatest person, but I’m not evil or bad. And, by god, I’m definitely not a pacifist. I’m trying to follow more pacifist-ish ways, but I’m not one. Chara is most definitely not evil or bad. She’s a beautiful, great, loving person who was forced to do some bad things. I’ll help Chara. 

No matter what, no matter how. She’s the love of my life, after all. I think I’m waking up, person who’s watching, listening, or reading me. I’ll be seeing you? Goodbye!


	19. Her Reasons for Living

Chara and Frisk awoke at the same time. Chara was crying. She had no idea why. Frisk was worried. Why was Chara crying? They both sat in silence, with the exception of the occasional sob from Chara. 

Chara felt random hate for herself. She didn’t know why, but she really felt like she wanted to die. 

Frisk felt random worry for Chara. She didn’t know why, but she really felt like Chara wanted to die. 

After around an hour, Frisk finally felt DETERMINED to ask Chara about how she was feeling. 

“Hey, Chara, are you doing okay?” Frisk asked. 

Chara mumbled something that Frisk couldn’t hear. 

“What?” Frisk asked. 

“I don’t think I’m okay...” Chara mumbled. 

“Oh. Can you tell me how you’re feeling?” Frisk asked. 

“Suicidal and wanting to self-harm. I don’t know or get why, but I am. I don’t like this feeling, Frisk. Even though it seems like the right option, killing myself just doesn’t seem like a good option. I don’t want to die, but I need to. Sorry...” Chara cried. 

“Ah. Okay. So, could you tell me how it feels to want to kill yourself and want to hurt yourself?” Frisk asked. 

“No. When I vent, people get upset with me. Sorry, Frisk, but no,” Chara cried. 

“I won’t get upset with you, Chara, I promise. I just want to help you not feel that way,” Frisk said. She smiled as she grabbed Chara’s hand. 

“You really promise?” Chara asked. She turned and looked at Frisk. She was frowning. Her usually pink cheeks were red. Her red-brown eyes were full of tears. 

“I promise,” Frisk said. 

Chara took in a big breath and then sighed. “Okay then. I have an uncontrollable desire for my own death. It has been there for a greater portion of my life. It’s like a haunting spirit, always whispering in my ear: Chara, kill yourself. Chara, you’re a failure. Chara, you murdered these people. Chara, you need to die to make them happy. I hate my desire to die. In the end, though, I know that it’s right. When I think to a future without me, I see everyone hurt a bit, but not hurt as much as happy. Everyone will be better off if I’m dead. I don’t want to die, please understand that. It’s just a feeling of needing to die and knowing that everything will be better when I’ve successfully committed suicide. My self-harm is what I do when I don’t want to commit suicide. It helps me remember that I am, or at least partially, human. Each time I make a cut, it’s like a repent for a sin I have done and I am rewarded with a bit of humanity or sanity back. It’s hard knowing that you used to kill all of your friends for fun. And that’s why I want to self-harm and why I need to commit suicide,” Chara cried. Her grip on Frisk’s hand grew stronger as Chara began to sob. 

“Hey, hush, hush. You’ll be okay, Chara. I’ll make sure of it. Self-harm isn’t the answer. Neither is suicide. Trust me, Chara. Trust Asriel, Sans, Undyne, Toriel, and Asgore. Trust us and we’ll be able to make you feel better,” Frisk said. She comforted Chara with an accepting smile. 

“I... I trust you. I don’t deserve any of you. After everything I’ve to you, why do still care about me? I’m sorry to ask, but I really need to know. It’s just hard to understand why someone you killed hundreds of times wants to stop you from self-harm or suicide,” Chara cried. 

“Because I love you, Chara. I tried to hide my feelings, to shove them to the back of my head at first. I thought that you would hate me if I told you that I loved you. I let myself slip when we were in the therapy center, and I made things very awkward. You made the final step for me, Chara. You told me that you loved me. I need to know, Chara, was that a truth or a lie?” Frisk asked. 

Chara hung her head as she spoke, “It was a truth. D- do you not believe me wh- when I say that I love you, Frisk...?” 

Chara sobbed as Frisk sat silent. Chara turned and rested her head on Frisk’s shoulder. Frisk put her arm around her sobbing friend. This, in turn, made Chara sob even more. 

“Frisk?” Chara asked. 

“Uh-huh?” Frisk responded. 

“I’m depressed. And anxious. I have anger problems sometimes. I self-harm. I try to commit suicide. I have hate for myself. I murdered everyone I care about. I want to suffer for what I’ve done. I require emotion help. I’m mentally distressed. I’m emotionally destroyed. I’m a horrible person in my social life. I hurt myself physically. Frisk, can you tell me the reasons that I live?” Chara asked. 

Frisk thought for a moment. The reasons that Chara lived. She had to live to help her friends. She had to live to see Asriel become an adult. She had to live to help Asgore rule. She had to live to help Toriel bake. She had to live to help Sans with his puns. She had to live to train with Undyne. She had to live to cook with Papyrus. She had to live to watch anime with Alphys. Chara had to live to help Napstablook with his depression. She had to live to be on Mettaton’s shows. She had to live to help Flowey out with his second chance. She had to live to be emotionally supportive to her friends that were also emotionally injured. She had to live to be an inspiration to others. Well, there was chocolate for Chara. Chara had to live so that she could have her first drink. Chara had to live so that she and Frisk could become more than just in a relationship. Chara had to live so that Frisk would live. 

“You live for many reasons. Some silly, some important. You live to help Asriel reach adulthood. You live to help Sans become a legendary punmaster. You live to train with Undyne to make the both of you stronger. You live to help Asgore rule over the underground. You live to help Toriel bake her pie and other delicious foods. You live to cook spaghetti with Papyrus. You live to help Alphys with her anxiety and to watch anime with her. You live to help Napstablook with his depression. You live to become a star on one of Mettaton’s shows. You live to be supportive to your friends, Chara. You also live for sillier reasons. You live to eat chocolate. You live to one day drink your first sip of alcohol. You live to record things to traumatize me or anyone else. And then there are my reasons why you live, Chara. You live so that I can be happy, Chara. You live so that one day we might be able to take our relationship further, Chara. You live so that I can have hope for a future with both of us in it as a happy family, Chara. You live because I love you,” Frisk said. 

“Thank you, Frisk. I really needed to hear that. I love you too,” Chara said. She smiled as she hugged Frisk. Chara was no longer crying. 

Frisk and Chara were both smiling and happy. That is, until they heard Bane’s snoring stop and a loud bang on the door. 

They heard muttering among many voices. Chara and Frisk heard a gun become picked up and then cocked. Bane was going to shoot someone. Would it be Chara, Frisk, or the people at the door. The two human girls got scared as they heard a door open. 

“well, if it isn’t bane, the asshole i came to find. now, you’re gonna tell me where chara and frisk are right now, or we may have some issues, bud,” Sans’s voice rung out. 

“No thanks, now leave or I shoot you,” Bane said. 

“Listen, we can and will hurt you. We’ll stop your pain sooner if you’ll please just tell me where the punks are,” Undyne’s voice rung out. 

“Nope, now LEAVE,” Bane yelled. 

“Tell me where my sister is!” Asriel yelled. 

“WHERE’S FRISK?!” Papyrus yelled. 

“Fine, fight me. They’ll be dead before you get them,” Bane said. Chara began to cry. She was silent about it. Frisk knew why. Bane meant that one of their friends would be dead. 

Frisk and Chara heard the noise of energy spears summoning. Then, the memorable woosh of the spears flowing through the wind came. The walls shoot. A spear burst through the closet door. It came within inches of Frisk’s face. Frisk held her breath. 

Chara recognized the swooshing of the chaos sabers and the firing of the Gaster Blasters. Frisk heard the jangling bones of Papyrus. Neither of the girls liked the fight that was going on. They heard Undyne yelp after a gunshot. Tears were quickly streaming from Chara’s eyes. Droplets were starting to form in Frisk’s eyes. 

“that’s it,” Sans said. The walls shook again. A spike-like bone pierced through the door. Then there were two. Four. Seven. Eleven. Twenty-Seven. Thirty-three, Forty-one. Then there was on in Chara’s arm, two in her stomach, one in her chest, and one in her foot. There was one in Frisk’s foot, one in her stomach, and three in her arm. 

“AAAAAaaaaagh!” Chara screamed. 

“AAAAAaaaaack!” Frisk screamed. 

Both girls let out sobs as the bones disappeared. After a moment, the door was opened by Sans. He nearly fell down when he saw Chara and Frisk. Sans grabbed them by their souls and threw them down the stairs. 

“NO!” Bane angrily yelled. He shot a couple times at multiple people. Undyne fell down the stair, which were next to her, after a bullet landed in her arm. Sans dodged everything. Papyrus was hit by a bullet, but it didn’t make it past his battle body. Asriel fell down after a bullet was implanted in his chest. 

“SANS, GET AWAY!” Papyrus yelled as he grabbed Asriel and ran down the stairs. Sans shortcut down. Bane ran down the stairs after them. 

Bane did NOT want to lose Chara and Frisk again. They could be very, very useful to him. Bane arrived and saw Sans gripping the hands of Chara and Papyrus. Papyrus also held Asriel’s hand, who held Frisk’s hand. Chara had a hand on Undyne’s hand. They were shortcut away by the annoying skeleton. 

Bane yelled very rude words as he lost his chance to kill them. 

Meanwhile, at the lab... 

Sans shortcut the wounded and his brother to the lab. He was breathing heavily. Toriel ran over to Frisk, Chara, Undyne, and Asriel. Alphys also came over and helped. 

Chara was sobbing. She was hurt badly. Her pulse was weakening. But, there was a good thing. Chara was saying something while she was sobbing. 

“I d- don't want t- to die...” Chara sobbed over and over. This brought a little hope to the moment. Was Chara finally working over wanting to kill herself...? 

Toriel was first healing Asriel. She let Alphys remove the bullet from his chest before using her healing magic on him. Then, Toriel moved to Frisk. She just used her healing magic on Frisk, who was very calm and was only crying a bit. After helping Frisk, Toriel went to Undyne, who Alphys had just finished removing the bullet wounds from. Toriel used her healing magic on the fish warrior. Lastly, Toriel came to her adopted daughter. 

Chara was sobbing, which was not helping the bleeding. She was hurt the worst. There were cuts and holes that needed healing, and Toriel was already beginning to feel exhausted by healing everyone else. Toriel focused first on Chara’s new, unfortunate stomach piercings. One they were fixed, Toriel diverted her attention to Chara’s foot. The gaping hole was passed as Toriel’s conciousness began to fade. Toriel began to heal Chara’s arm before she passed out. Sans caught Toriel as Frisk got up and comforted Chara. 

Asriel helped and made sure his mom was alright. Papyrus helped Sans, Asriel, and surprisingly Alphys carry Toriel to the foldable bed. They laid her across it. Asriel ran down the stairs with Papyrus. Papyrus comforted Undyne as Asriel looked at Chara’s arm. Chara may die if that’s not healed soon. Asriel grabbed a chair and sat as he focused everything on Chara’s arm. It began to heal as Asriel’s energy went away. He passed out like his mother shortly after Chara’s arm was healed. 

Once she was healed enough, Chara stood up and wiped her tears. She hugged Asriel and began to sob. “I- I’m so, s- so sorry, Asri... I’m s- such a horrible sister... I should’ve t- taken that bullet for y- you... And y- you shouldn’t have healed me, I w- would have been fine... I promise you, A- Asri, I’ll try t- to not kill myself...” 

A smile crossed Frisk’s face. Chara turned to Papyrus and Undyne. Chara hugged the both of them. 

“Hey, you okay, punk?” Undyne asked. 

“HUMAN?” Papyrus asked. 

“I’M S- SO, SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! I don’t w- want to die, I’ll d- do my best to not tr- try to kill myself... I’m s- so, so, so, sorry for t- trying to hurt myself... I shouldn’t h- have put you two through th- that...” Chara sobbed. 

“I forgive you, Chara. I know that you can do it,” Undyne said. 

“I FORGIVE YOU. I BELIEVE IN YOU,” Papyrus said with a smile. 

Frisk got hopeful and excited. She ran after Chara as she dashed up the stairs. Sans’s eyes went away as he was hugged from behind. 

“C- can forgiving become y- your habit?” Chara asked. 

“what’rya asking my forgiveness for?” Sans asked. 

“F- for saying everything I had s- said at your house... For h- hurting myself... And f- for trying to c- commit suicide... I d- don't want to be that Chara anymore... I’m g- going to try not to be suicidal anymore, a- and I’m going to try my hardest...” Chara sobbed. 

“really?” Sans asked. Chara nodded vigorously. “mkay then. i wish ya the best of luck, chara. i can’t help you with suicide attempts, but i’ll stop ‘em. you won’t kill yourself.” 

“Th- thank you...” Chara sobbed. She turned to Alphys. “I’m a r- real jerk for p- putting you through that. I’ll try my best not to tr- try to kill myself anymore...” 

“I’ll f- forgive you f- for, uh, that, um, stuff, Chara,” Alphys said. Chara smiled. 

Frisk was in disbelief. Chara was actually no longer suicidal? This was... amazing. 

Chara turned to Toriel’s asleep body laid across the bed. Chara hugged her mom and whispered to her. She was sobbing the entire time. “H- hi, mom... I’m d- done being suicidal, o- okay? I’m so sorry for putting you through that str- stress...” 

Once Chara was done with Toriel, she grabbed Frisk’s hand. They walked down the escalator and into a side room. Chara looked into Frisk’s beautiful eyes. 

“I’m so sorry... I’m d- done trying to kill myself. What you’ve done to h- help me, it has worked. I love you, Frisk,” Chara cried. She hugged Frisk and then kissed her. Frisk blushed as she accepted the kiss. She hugged Chara back. They stood standing in that pose for a couple of seconds. Frisk broke apart and smiled at Chara. 

Chara was really, actually getting better. She wasn’t suicidal anymore. She didn’t want to die, she wouldn't try to die! Frisk was happier now that Chara was getting better. 

Maybe happiness was in their future?


	20. Privacy Invaded

Chara was sitting down by the restroom/elevator. She was feeling suicidal, but she wouldn’t do anything. Chara had made a promise that she wanted to keep. A promise that she had to keep. Chara smiled as she realized that she was getting emotionally healthier. Chara stood up and walked over to where Frisk, Asriel, Sans, Undyne, Toriel, and Alphys were sitting. It had been around half an hour since Chara and Frisk had been saved. Chara sat in between Frisk and Undyne. 

“Hi, Chara. Frisk told me what you promised. I’m happy. I hope that you don’t break your promise,” Asriel said. 

“Chara, my child, Sans informed me on your promise. I am pleasured to see that you are actively trying to make yourself feel better,” Toriel said. 

“Hey. Yeah, I also hope that I don’t try to do... that again,” Chara said. 

“Th- thank you, Chara and Fr- Frisk,” Alphys said. Frisk was perplexed upon why her name was included in the thanks. 

“You’re welcome,” Chara said. 

“so, chara, i’m gonna try something with ya, okay? i want you to have your knife so you can prove to us that you’re trying to feel better. also, it’ll let ya have both your possessions,” Sans said as he pulled Chara’s knife out of his pocket. Chara put it in her pocket after grabbing it from Sans. She sadly rested her head on the table and cried. 

“HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY?” Papyrus asked. 

“I j- just realized th- that I don’t h- have my locket anymore. . .” Chara sobbed. Undyne started to sob. 

Frisk comforted Chara as Alphys comforted Undyne. 

“Hey, Chara, we’ll find your Locket and get it back to you, okay? I’ll make sure of it for you,” Frisk said. She smiled as she grabbed Frisk’s hands. 

“Um, Undyne, wh- why are you sad? I can tr- try to make you f- feel better, o- okay?” Alphys said. Alphys nodded while speaking and wiped Undyne’s tears. 

Chara and Undyne both nodded. 

“Th- thank you so much, Alphys,” Undyne cried, “I d- don't know why I’m s- so sad, but I just h- have been feeling this w- way for a while now...” 

“Would y- you mind if I scanned y- you're brain to s- see why you’re sad, Undyne?” Alphys asked. 

“S- sure,” Undyne said. 

“Hey, Alphys, could you do the same for Chara?” Frisk asked. 

“N- no, please,” Chara said. 

“My child, I think it would be for the best if you did,” Toriel said. 

“No...” Chara said. 

“Please, sis. I want you to feel better and this’ll help,” Asriel said. 

“I don’t think s- so...” 

“kiddo, please. help prove that you’re trustworthy,” Sans said. 

“M- maybe...” 

“HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DEMAND THAT YOU LET DOCTOR ALPHYS DO THIS FOR YOU!” Papyrus demanded. 

“F- fine...” Chara reluctantly agreed. 

“S- so, who’s going f- first?” Alphys asked. 

“Chara,” Frisk said. 

“C- could you go f- first, Chara?” Undyne asked. 

“Sure, why not...” Chara agreed. Alphys put a helmet on Chara and hit a button to sense her feelings. 

FEELINGS: 

SUICIDAL 27%; SAD 13%; LOVE 12%; FEAR 11%; EMBARRASSMENT 10%; CARE 9%; ANGER 8%; BOREDOM 7%; LUST 2% 

Everyone looked at Chara, who was now sobbing. This was... a strange situation. Frisk felt uncomfortable. She wanted to comfort Chara, but Chara was lusting for something. Was that... Frisk? Frisk was unsure and didn’t want to cause anything. Suddenly, the statistics changed. 

FEELINGS: 

EMBARRASSMENT 32%; LOVE: 21%; SUICIDAL: 15%; FEAR: 13%; SAD 9%; CARE 3%; LUST 3%; ANGER 2% 

Frisk and Chara were both blushing. Chara covered her face. Asriel got up and left. Toriel and Papyrus followed. 

“h- hey, uh, kiddo... what’re you... uh... l- lusting, um, for...?” Sans uncomfortably asked. 

“Either pain or... u- um... Frisk...” Chara said. Frisk and Chara both began to blush more. 

“Chara, w- would you l- like me to check...?” Alphys asked nervously. 

“NO!” Chara yelled. Her cheeks were very red and the rest of her face was pale. Sans snickered uncomfortably. 

“Alphys, can you check suicidal?” Frisk sadly asked. Alphys nodded. 

SUICIDAL: 

MEMORIES: 54%; DEPRESSION 26%; EMBARRASSMENT 12%; CARE 8% 

“Wow, Chara, you’re, uh, really, um, embarrassed. Uh... heh...” Frisk said. 

“hey, alphys, howsabout we check out chara’s embarrassment in the feelings section?” Sans suggested teasingly. Chara blushed more, if even possible. 

“O- okay...” Alphys said. She switched back and then into embarrassment. 

EMBARRASSMENT: 

LUST: 43%; LOVE 22%; SUICIDAL 21%; SAD 10%; CARE 4% 

Chara took off the helmet and slammed her head on the table and began to sob. Frisk glared at Sans, who was laughing very bad. 

“heheheh! heheheh! hey chara, do you wanna get frisky with frisk?” Sans asked. 

“GO TO HELL,” Chara yelled through closed teeth. Undyne burst into laughter and Frisk giggled. 

“Sans, let’s keep it appropriate, okay?” Frisk suggested. 

“hey, chara, we need to check your emotions one last time. i'm lusting to see how you’re doing,” Sans giggled. 

Chara slammed her head on the table again and then put the helmet on. Alphys pulled up the screen. 

FEELINGS: 

ANGER 32%; LOVE 28% HUMOR 25%; EMBARRASSMENT 10%; LUST 5% 

Chara covered her face. Frisk blushed. Chara was having some very... interesting feelings. To try to comfort Chara, Frisk grabbed her hand. Chara’s pupils shrank as she saw the screen change. 

FEELINGS: 

LOVE 69%; ANGER 11%; LUST 10%; EMBARRASSMENT 7%; HUMOR 3% 

Chara pulled the helmet off again and just started to slam her head on the table. Sans, Undyne, and Alphys burst into laughter. Frisk giggled a bit. Chara shoved Frisk away and ran into the side room. She was sobbing. Why were her friends laughing at her emotions?! Chara was wishing she hadn’t made that promise so that she could kill herself... 

Chara realized she hadn’t promised that she wouldn’t self-harm. She pulled her shirt off and pulled out her knife. Chara made many, many cuts across her arms. She let her blood run across her arms, her knife, and her pants. Chara really liked the feeling of pain. She didn’t care if her friends knew that she was self-harming. The blood on her face didn’t matter. Chara just needed to feel pain. 

After Chara made around fifty cuts on each of her arms, she put her shirt back on and took off her pants. Chara made more cuts across her legs. She made around twenty-five on each shin. Chara made around seventy-five on each thigh. Chara put her pants back on once she was done. She put her knife in her pocket and looked up. She saw Sans. He stared at her with a glare of conflicted feelings. 

“Hi.” 

“hey chara.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“you already broke the promise.” 

“No, I promised not to kill myself. I didn’t promise not to self-harm. I am still allowed to self-harm.” 

“kiddo, i’m sorry. i shouldn’t’ve made fun of ya like that. but, you shouldn’t’ve done self-harm.” 

“Okay.” 

“okay? what does that mean?” 

“I don’t care that I should not have done self-harm.” 

“hmm.” 

“What?” 

“i’m sorry, but you’re not.” 

“So?” 

“i’m disappointed in you, that’s all. now, come with me, chara.” 

“No.” 

“what?” 

“I said no. I won’t come with a person who made fun of me for loving someone.” 

“it was a joke, chara. you even felt humor for it.” 

“AND YOU WENT INTO MY EMOTIONS! YOU LOOKED INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE! MY STUFF THAT I AM ALLOWED TO KEEP A SECRET! YOU TOOK AWAY MY ONLY THING THAT COULDN’T BE TAKEN FROM ME! I WANTED TO BE ABLE TO MAKE MYSELF BETTER WITH COMFORT AND ACTUALLY HEALING EMOTIONALLY! I DIDN’T WANT TO BE SEARCHED! I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO GO THROUGH MY EMOTIONS! AND NOW YOU’RE MAKING FUN OF ME WITH THE PRIVACY YOU STOLE FROM ME! NOW GO TO HELL OR GO AWAY!” 

“sorry.” 

Chara was sobbing. Sans was crying. He left. Chara hated herself. She decided she needed more pain. She pulled her shirt off again and began to make cuts on her arm. Chara turned and hit her head against the wall. She hit her head every fifteen cuts she made. Chara dropped her knife when she got a hug from behind. Chara blushed and tried to escape the embrace, but she was unable. Who was hugging her? Chara looked at the arms. It was Frisk. 

Chara started to breathe faster. She became pale. Her cheeks got red. Her body got hotter. 

“Hey, Chara,” Frisk said. 

… 

“Why won’t you talk to me?” Frisk asked. 

… 

“I’m not letting go until you talk to me,” Frisk said. 

… 

“We’ll be like this forever,” Frisk teased. 

Chara rammed her head into the wall. Frisk gasped and then let go of Chara. 

“Chara!” Frisk said. 

Chara grabbed her shirt and put it on. She put her knife in her pocket and walked away. Chara exited the lab and saw Asriel, Toriel and Papyrus. 

“Chara, why is there blood all overr you? Are you okay?” Asriel asked. 

“HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY?” Papyrus asked. 

“My child, uh, are you better?” Toriel asked. 

“Bye,” Chara said. She turned went back inside. Chara was upset when she saw her friends follow her. Chara sat at the table with Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk. 

“H- hey, Chara, a- are you doing o- okay?” Alphys asked. 

“Go to hell. All of you,” Chara said. 

“How about it’s my turn?” Undyne suggested. Chara nodded. 

“O- okay. Put the h- helmet on, Undyne,” Alphys said. 

FEELINGS: 

HUMOR 30%; HAPPINESS 25%; CARE 20%; EMBARRASSMENT 15%; LOVE 10% 

Undyne blushed and smiled. Everyone was confused. Undyne was so sad a little bit ago, why was she happy now? Everyone was confused by the love part except for Chara. 

“U- uh, Undyne, I u- unfortunately, um, th- think that you h- have, uh, bipolar depression. A- also, if I might b- be able to ask, wh- what do you, um, l- love?” Alphys asked. 

“Oh, nothing...” Undyne said embarrassedly. 

“I know,” Chara said. She smirked. Everyone looked at her. Undyne looked very worried. 

“Chara...” Undyne pleaded. 

“But I won’t tell and invade personal lives like some other people that I know,” Chara said. Undyne sighed of relief as Sans put his head on the table. Undyne took the helmet off. 

“Hey... Chara, can I talk to you elsewhere?” Undyne asked. 

“Sure,” Chara said. Undyne and Chara stood up and walked outside. 

“Punk, tell me what is it that I love,” Undyne asked. 

“Alphys,” Chara answered. 

“How do you know?” Undyne asked. 

“I remember all the past timelines. There was one where you and Alphys started dating, but then Frisk RESET as you were about to propose to her. Alphys feels the same way about you. You two should try to confess your feelings,” Chara said. It felt good to help someone. Undyne nodded and went back inside. Chara followed. 

When inside, they found Sans very worriedly looking at his phone. 

“good, you’re back,” Sans said. 

“What?” Chara asked, annoyed with Sans. 

“Bane had killed almost one-hundred people. He’s too strong. He somehow got to Snowdin. Everyone has evacuated to New Home. We need to prepare for him to come. The last person who could check LOVE said that Bane had nineteen. We need to prepare to fight him...” Asriel said. 

“Damn it!” Undyne yelled as she began to sob. 

Everyone was on edge. This problem had escalated very, very quickly. 

Would they lose? 

Would everyone Chara cared about die?


	21. Training

Chara walked up to Mettaton Neo. Her giant, flashing rainbow wings with the purple ‘bone’ looked epic in this scene. Mettaton Neo waited and stared at Chara. Chara smiled and excitedly ran towards Mettaton Neo. A giant laser blast missed Chara. She leaped up in the air and implanted her knife within the head of Mettaton Neo.“GAAaaah! S- so, I guess you don’t- GAah! You d- don't want to join my f- fan club...?” Mettaton Neo asked. Chara answered that question by removing the robot’s head. Mettaton Neo’s dust scattered. 

Chara blinked. All her friedns stared at her, worried. LOVE. A person’s capacity to hurt. If a person gained twenty LOVE, they would become an unstoppable killer. What Chara was. Chara didn’t want her friends to get hurt, via Bane or herself. Now, everyone could get twenty LOVE, but Chara was special. She could gain more than twenty LOVE. She had lived in a half-void half-realworld life for many RESETs until she had control over most of Frisk’s body. Because of her insane power to gain LOVE, Chara could kill better than anyone else. 

Chara’s LOVE increased all the way to eleven. Chara only had to kill everyone in Hotland and the Core to get to twenty LOVE, right? Chara smiled. She had already murdered four people. Asgore, Flowey, Sans, and now Mettaton Neo. Hahaha... Murder was fun and easy. Chara prepared to clear out the Core and remove many Final Froggits, Sir Whimsalots, Amstigams, Madjicks, and Knight Knights from their lives. 

Chara fell down. She was scared. Bane was strong. Bane was going to kill everyone. He was going to do genocide. Chara felt very scared. This had a chance to be a good ending for once, Chara might have been able to be happy. If Chara hadn’t made that promise to her friends about not killing herself, Chara would’ve plunger her knife through her neck right then and right there. 

Chara walked to the spider cave. She heard Alphys and Muffet talking. Chara smiled as she twirled her dusty, bloody dagger in her hands. Chara ran in and jumped onto Muffets back as she plunged her dagger into Muffet’s head multiple times. Alphys screamed as Chara glared at her, excited to kill. Chara fell to the ground as Muffet’s body turned to dust. Chara ran to Alphys and meanly pulled the dagger across her throat. Chara felt her LOVE increase as she slayed the weak fools her LOVE was nineteen. 

Chara started to hyperventilate. She was slapped across the face by Undyne. She stopped having the flashbacks. Chara was sobbing. She was scared. 

“PUNK! What the hell happened? Are you okay?” Undyne asked. 

“I’m fine... We n- need to prepare...” Chara sobbed. 

“We should only have a few of us. I think it should be Undyne, Asgore, Sans, Toriel, and I,” Frisk said. 

“No! I’ll be there to help you!” Asriel demanded. 

“A- Asriel, what if y- your dad and you w- were both killed by B- Bane? Then who w- would rule?” Alphys asked. 

“Me, Frisk, Asgore, Toriel, Sans, and Undyne will be there. If Bane gets through us, Asriel, Alphys, Flowey, Mettaton, Papyrus, and the Royal Guards will be our final hope. Now, we need to prepare,” Chara said as she stood up and wiped her tears. There was no time to be sad. 

“That sounds like it’ll work, actually,” Undyne said. 

“Sans, go get Asgore, Flowey, and Mettaton please. Toriel, can you teach Papyrus, Alphys, and I how to do healing magic?” Chara suggested. Toriel nodded. “Good. Undyne, you start teaching Frisk and Asriel how to fight. I’ll help you teach them how to fight once Toriel is done teaching me,” Chara suggested. Undyne nodded. Everyone did what they were asked. Chara knew how to fight well. It was surprising how smart she was with this stuff. 

Sans shortcut away. He appeared after a couple moments. Asgore, Mettaton, and Flowey appeared with him. Chara waved Flowey and Mettaton over. 

Chara, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, and Flowey slightly learned some healing magic from Toriel. Chara was the worst at it. What if everyone was hurt and Chara was the last one? Chara had to get better, but everyone needed to know how to fight. 

They set up a tournament like thing for fighting. Toriel helped everyone cast protection magic on one another. Sans and Frisk had to sit out. Sans couldn’t take a hit and Frisk couldn’t cast magic. Alphys volunteered to sit out because there was an uneven amount of people. Chara would go up against Papyrus first. Papyrus was very hard to get down on the ground, but Chara didn’t get hit once. Next, Chara had to fight Undyne. Undyne defeated Mettaton. Chara struggled dodging Undyne’s attacks but was easily able to hit her. Chara barely won in the end. Chara next had to go up against Toriel. Toriel beat Asriel and Asgore. Asriel had beaten Flowey. Chara dodged half of Toriel’s attacks. Toriel dodged none of Chara’s attacks. Chara was the best fighter out of everyone. 

They did this many more times. Chara won every time. Everyone got better, though. Chara decided to practice with Frisk. 

“Hey, Frisk. You need to practice fighting. Do you have a knife?” Chara asked. 

“Hi. No, I won’t fight. I need to be a pacifist or I might corrupt you again,” Frisk said. 

“I won’t become corrupted, Frisk. You will fight,” Chara said. 

“...fine. I don’t have a knife,” Frisk reluctantly agreed. 

“HEY SANS! CAN YOU GET A KNIFE FOR FRISK?” Chara yelled at Sans. 

“sure!” Sans yelled back before shortcutting away. He came back after a couple minutes with a knife. He tossed it over to them. Chara caught it. 

“How did you catch that?!” Frisk asked. 

“I’ve throw knives. I’ve had knives thrown at me,” Chara explained. 

“Oh, okay. So... what are you going to teach me?” Frisk asked. 

“You’re going to attack me. I’ll be fine, it’ll help me heal myself,” Chara said. She used protection magic on Frisk. The began to duel. Frisk was amazing at dodging but bad at attacking. The only wound Chara got was a little scratch on her elbow. Chara was able to heal it. 

“How did I do? I’m so, so sorry for cutting you, by the way,” Frisk apologized and asked. 

“You did great it the dodging department, but pretty crappy in the attacking one. Let’s try more self- defense. Actually, would you prefer to be in the group with Alphys, Flowey, Mettaton, Papyrus, and Asriel?” Chara said. 

“Yes, but only because I believe in you, Chara. I know that you’ll kill Bane before he gets to me,” Frisk said. 

“Howdy everyone! I suggest we get to our area that we wish to fight in because Bane has just crosssed the first bridge!” Asgore exclaimed, looking at his phone. 

“The Judgement Hall. Defenses will be in the Throne Room. That’s the best we can do,” Chara said. Sans nodded along with Undyne, Asgore, Frisk, and Asriel. Everyone grabbed eachother’s hands. They were shortcut to the Judgement Hall. 

“Hey, Frisk. I love you. Stay safe, okay?” chara asked. Frisk came over and hugged Chara. 

“I will. I love you too,” Frisk said. Chara and Frisk kissed and then Frisk left. Chara hoped she wouldn’t die. Chara hoped that she herself wouldn’t die, either. 

Sans, Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, and Chara sat worriedly in the Judgement hall for an hour.


	22. Judgement

Chara thought about herself and her journey to get to where she was now. She had started off in the spot where Frisk fell. Chara had moved into the next room and was killed by Sans. She and Sans fought until Chara did her first suicide attempt. Sans removed Chara’s EXP and then they went to the lab. Chara had learned about her LOVE. She had 13341 LOVE over all the timelines she and Frisk had destroyed. Chara drew a picture called Undertale and then was physically tested by Alphys and Sans. Chara had gotten upset at Mettaton and then ran away. Madstablook attacked Chara but Chara ran away again after being saved by Sans. Chara was captured by Undyne and then tried to commit suicide again. She was saved by Asgore. That was two attempts. Chara was put in prison and then her EXP got to her after she and Sans got in a fight. Chara almost killed Sans but Undyne saved him by shooting energy spears through Chara’s wrists. Her DETERMINATION was removed and then Chara escaped and tried to drown herself but was saved by Franklin. Number three. Chara ran away and hid in Sans and Papyrus’s house. She stole some stuff and then was found by Undyne and Sans. Undyne tortured Chara as Sans ran away. Chara was imprisoned and then her life was voted on. Chara was put in prison, Flowey attacked her, Chara visited Sans, Alphys, and Napstablook and then went into the open room. Chara was forced to attack Lon. Undyne hurt Chara a lot and then helped Sans save Chara’s life. Chara woke up and then ran into the True Lab. She watched the tapes, got depressed, and then was tortured by Flowey. Flowey became Omega Flowey, Chara whooped his ass, and then Chara made Flowey a soul and resurrected Asriel. Asriel and Chara’s souls merged. Chara told her life story and then went to the Ruins. Frisk fell down and got upset at Chara after getting her memories back. Chara and Frisk were locked in the bedroom, they tried to become friends, Chara tried to RESET, more of her DETERMINATION was taken away, Chara tried her first attempt at self-harm and then tried to commit suicide again. Four attempts. It was then that Chara found out that she loved Frisk. Chara told Frisk what happened before she fell. Chara attempted suicide again, but Frisk caught Chara. That was five attempts. That night, Chara had her first more-than-one-cut self-harming session. Chara and Frisk ran away and then were beat up by a gang or kids. Chara and Frisk were attacked by Aalexander’s gang and then ran to the lab. Frisk had said that Chara was like a sister. Chara and Frisk returned Chara’s DETERMINATION and as they were about to RESET, they were caught. Both Chara and Frisk had to get their DETERMINATION removed. Chara and Frisk went to the Therapy center in Snowdin. Chara and Frisk ran away, and both tried to commit suicide. Six. Chara used magic to save Frisk. Chara was told that Bane was still alive. She had a panic attack. Chara told her life story to everyone again and Frisk told her life story. Chara went home with Toriel and Asriel and got away with another self-harming session. She ran the Snow and Home run and then did another self-harming session, but this one was unsuccessful. Chara then ran away and went to Hotland. She tried to jump off into lava, but Franklin saved her again. Seven suicide attempts. Chara had gone to New Home and from there to the throne room. She ate a Buttercup and had almost succeeded. That was attempt eight. Chara told Frisk her feelings for her. While Chara was recovering, she somehow got away with another two successful self-harming sessions. She and Frisk adventured around for a while and they shared their first kiss. Chara did a self-harming session one of the nights. Chara and Frisk got into a fight in the Ruins and Chara went to the area where she and Frisk first fell. Bane fell down and tortured Chara. Sans saved Chara after she stabbed herself and cut open her hand. Chara and Frisk went to the Core after Chara was healed. There, Chara had tried to kill herself yet again. Number nine on the suicide counter. Chara and Frisk went to see Bane and Bane captured Chara again. Chara made her friends run away as Frisk saved Chara from another suicide attempt. Ten was not a happy number to see. Chara was somehow able to secretly self-harm without Bane realizing. Chara’s friends realized that she and Frisk were in a relationship. Chara’s hand worked again. Chara did another self-harm session but was caught. Chara wrote her suicide notes that night, but after a session of self-harm. Chara ran to kill Bane, he killed a royal guard, and Chara became angry and depressed and ran to the bridge in New Home. Chara jumped off the bridge and became this close to killing herself. Eleven. That was the eleventh suicide attempt. Chara awoke in the hospital and watched her friends read her suicide notes. Chara was healed by a doctor and then found Madstablook’s knife in the garbage dump. Chara committed more self-harm, but Frisk found out. Sans got upset at Chara and hurt her and threw her out. Chara did a lot of self-harm and then tried to kill herself again. Twelfth time. And again. Thirteenth time. Chara went with Bane through Waterfall until Chara’s friends saved her from two more suicide attempts. Fifteenth. Bane took Frisk. Chara went searching for Frisk. She did another self-harming session. This was the thirteenth time. Chara found Frisk and Bane but did more self-harm and one more suicide attempt. That brought it up to sixteen suicide attempts. Bane captured Chara and shoved her and Frisk in a closet. They were saved and Chara wasn’t suicidal anymore. But still, that was unfortunately sixteen suicide attempts. Chara’s mind was scanned and she was suicidal and lusting for Frisk. Everyone made fun of Chara, which caused two self-harming sessions. Interesting. Chara had done sixteen of both self-harm and suicide attempts. Chara had trained and then came here. 

Now. 

Chara is about to face the greatest challenge of her entire journey. 

Her actions here. . . 

Will determine the fate of the entire world. 

Chara judged herself. 

Her LOVE was twelve. She had nine EXP. Chara was a very, very bad person. She had hurt herself and others enough to gain nine LOVE and had killed enough people to gain two LOVE. But Chara wasn’t the worst perosn in the underground at the moment. That honor belonged to Bane. Did Chara think that even the worst of people could change? No. Chara had been very bad and very evil and almost the worst. She was just barely able to change. Bane is the worst type of person. Chara ignored the fact that Bane was coming and thought more upon herself. Chara was not a pacifist. She wasn’t innocent either. Chara had killed people. Had she killed everyone though? No. She would kill one person on purpose, though. And that would be the second and last person Chara had purposefully murdered. The first one being herself all those years ago. Chara laughed at herself. She was a horrible person. 

But... 

It takes one to kill one after all.


	23. The Beginning of the End

The footsteps of Bane echoed through the dark corridor. Thick brown pillars lined the old yellow walls. Stained glass windows that were yellow, blue, or brown that depicted the Deltarune lingered in between each pair of the pillars. Bane pulled out his gun and his bloody knife. The hallway made Bane feel uneasy. For some strange reason, the weird words that the short skeleton in the blue jacket said to him when Bane had first captured Chara in the underground screamed within his clouded, evil mind. 

Do you want to have a bad time? 

They made Bane uncomfortable, those interesting words. What was a bad time? Was it losing something he needed, such as his gun or knife? Would Bane be killed? Would Bane be tortured? Would both Chara and Frisk be killed so that bane wouldn’t have either of his slaves? Bane tried to shrug it off, but he couldn’t so he just kept walking forward. As Bane blinked a single time in the long pathway, the skeleton in the blue jacket appeared, most likely from his teleportation. Oh, those teleportation powers still worried Bane. That could let the skeleton escape again. Bane looked in the eyes of this follish enemy. Bane’s yellow eyes met the two white eyes of the skeleton. 

“I hope you’ve said goodbye to all your friends,” Bane said as he pointed his gun at the skeleton. He would wait to kill him after his most likely humorous response. 

“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. the dust of the innocent people you murdered is flowing through the air. on days like these, assholes like you...” the skeleton said. Bane felt something weighing down on his back. There will millions of them, and they were very heavy. Bane realized it was all his sins, but he didn’t care. They could crawl all over him and Bane wouldn’t care. But then, Bane became scared because the skeleton said something worrying. “SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL.” 

Bane was thrown up onto the ceiling. Okay... the skeleton also had control over gravity. He shot at the skeleton. Sadly, the skeleton had dodged. Bane heard the noise of the magical spears of the fish lady from earlier summoning. Bane found it was hard to run on ceilings as he ran on the ceiling to escape some energy spears that were thrown at him from behind. Bane turned around to see the fish lady, the goat lady, the king goat, and Chara. The fish lady was wearing different armor. This armor was smaller and had a shiny blue tint. There was a pink heart plastered on the front of her defensive clothing. The goat lady was wearing the same outfit but with a very angry glare. She looked ready to kill, which created some anxiety within Bane. The king goat was wearing his armor with his cloak surrounding the shiny metal. A small crown with a few gems rested upon his head. A glare of a determined man set upon the face of the goat king. Chara was somewhat hiding behind them all. She looked up at Bane and reached for something near her chest. She hung her head as she didn’t grab anything. Meanwhile, the skeleton slammed Bane back onto the ground. 

The goat king ran up to Bane and tried to stab him with his trident. Bane dodged it and made a cut across the king’s arm. 

“Uurf!” he groaned. The goat lady shot a fireball at Bane, which shot Bane back a foot. 

“Asgore, give me your arm!” the goat lady said as the fish lady got in front of the king, which Bane assumed his name was Asgore. Ten spears flew at Bane, nine of which he dodged. Bane yelped as the spear pierced his leg. 

“Fuhuhu,” the fish lady laughed. 

Bane put his gun forward and shot at her. The bullet bounced off her armor. Bane pointed his gun at the skeleton and shot a couple times. The skeleton dodged them all. Bane dodged more fireballs from Asgore and the goat lady as he ran towards the skeleton with his knife. Bane swiped three times. 

THE FREAKING SKELETON KEPT DODGING EVERYTHING! 

Bane pointed his gun at the stupid skeleton and shot while swinging his knife. He still dodged. Bane smiled as he drove his blade at the skeleton. He made a flurry of stabs, each one missing. Unfortunately, the skeleton fell to the ground. Bane pointed his gun at the skeleton. 

“Maybe it’s your turn to be burning in hell,” Bane said as he fired. His shot missed when he was tackled by the goat lady. 

“Sans!” she yelled. So, that was the mean skeleton’s name. Huh. Bane fired again and this one went through the goat lady’s stomach. Sans teleported next to Chara. 

“Toriel!” the fish lady yelled. She ran towards Bane and threw seven spears at him. Four hit. Bane gasped. He was getting fairly hurt... 

Bane shoved Toriel off him and shoved his knife across the fish lady’s chest. She started to bleed very, very much. She looked up at Bane and then backwards at Chara, Asgore, and Sans. 

“NO! Undyne!” Chara yelled. Ah, now Bane knew everyone’s names. 

A bright, white light filled the Judgement hall. Undyne was standing when the light went away. Giant yellow beams of light were flying out of her eye. She had a grin with her sharp yellow teeth. Her red ponytail swerved in the air. 

“Heh. You’re gonna have to try a little harder than THAT!” Undyne yelled. Hundreds of energy spears filled the room. Then thousands of fireballs. Tens of Gaster Blasters followed. Bane sighed and prepared to die. But, Bane remembered his little secret trick. 

Back at the garbage dump, Bane had found two very, very useful things. The first was an unopened box containing a slice of some delicious, healing butterscotch cinnamon pie. Bane ripped open the box in the Judgement Hall and devoured it as the things began to fire at him. It filled Bane with some DETERMINATION and a little hate for the people around him. Secondly, Bane had found a little necklace in the garbage dump. There was a strange little charm on it that seemed to give the wearer defense. It was heart-shaped and red with a gold Deltarune on it. Bane found out that it was a Locket. Inside he found two little pieces of paper. The first read ‘Check my hand.’ The second read ‘Under my mattress. Mom’s.’ 

Bane donned the heart Locket as he dodged all of the attacks. 

Bane donned Chara’s heart Locket. 

The Locket.


	24. Chara's Heart Locket

Chara nervously watched all of her friends summon their magic. Chara wished she knew how to attack with her magic. Chara had found that she didn’t have the ability when she had turned her soul yellow so she could try to self-harm with magic. That had failed. That was also the night of the Snow and Home run, so maybe she had the ability. Chara focused all of her mind and energy on Bane. 

Chara stopped trying to summon a magic knife when she saw him put something over his head. She heard a familiar and very faint jingle of chains. Shiny gold light appeared in Chara’s vision. Chara watched as Bane put on her Locket. 

Chara’s very own heart Locket she had gotten so long ago. 

Chara was sobbing. She had just tried to kill herself again with the gardening tools. She ran into her and Asriel’s room. It was her second month down in the Underground. Asgore seemed sad about Chara’s suicide attempt, Asriel seemed scared, and Toriel seemed disappointed in Chara. Chara climbed into her bed and shoved her head under the covers and sobbed. She loved her family a lot. Chara would do anything for them. She just hated herself. 

No. That was pretty much a lie. Chara hated what she had done on the surface. She hated what as done to her on the surface. Chara sobbed as she remembered those horrible times. She missed her friends, though. Especially Frisk. Chara really liked Frisk. Chara thought that she might maybe have a little small crush maybe on Frisk. Chara blushed whenever she thought of Frisk. Chara heard the door creak open. 

“G- go away!” Chara yelled. She curled up into a ball under the covers. 

“No, Chara! I care about you, I won’t let you try to do that m- mean thing to yourself!” Asriel yelled back. Chara heard the jingling of chains. “In fact, Chara, I brought something for you to show that I care about you.” 

Chara pulled her head out of the covers. Asriel looked at her red face, brown eyes, and tears running down her pink cheeks. Chara looked at Asriel. He was holding something behind his back. Chara sat up and tried to stop crying. She didn’t want to cry on whatever Asriel was getting for her. “What d- did you get me, Asri-” Chara said. She let out a sob before she could say Asriel. Asri, huh? That’s a nice nickname. 

“What did you call me, sis?” Asriel asked. 

“I tried to call you Asriel, but I cried before I could finish your name. Sorry that I’m so sad. I called you Asri. I’m sorry if that’s a mean name. Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt my feelings. Here, I’ll leave so I don’t hurt your feelings more,” Chara said. She started to sob. Asriel came over and hugged Chara. 

“No, Chara! I like that nickname, it’s cool. But, I got you a little something. It took me a long time to find the stuff and put it together. It took a lot of my magic and I hope you like it,” Asriel said. Asriel put his hands out. 

In the Boss Monster’s white, fluffy hands, there was a chain necklace. Chara quickly memorized the beautiful sound of the chains jingling. Upon the new silver chains, there was a heart shaped item. On the heart, there was a little latch on the right side and a hinge on the left. A golden Deltarune was on the top of the heart-shaped trinket. Some light sheened off the awesome creation. Chara reached for the beautiful object. 

“Here, Chara. This is your Heart Locket. My magic made it so that when you rub your fingers on the back of it, you’ll get happier. It’ll only make you a little happier, though. There’s a special something inside of it for you,” Asriel said, putting the necklace within Chara’s hands. 

Chara turned her new, amazing Heart Locket around and slipped the chain over her head and onto her neck and shoulders. Chara felt the heart rest on her chest. Chara reached for the Locket and rubbed her thumb on the back and her index and middle fingers on the front. This soon became a habit for Chara. She smiled as it really did make Chara happier. Chara undid the little latch and opened the Heart Locket. It was a locket, after all. 

Chara saw a brown, gray, white, and black photograph of Asriel and herself each holding up a bundle of golden flowers. Chara smiled as she looked to the other side of the Locket and saw Asriel’s messy handwriting in three very important words that really helped Chara start to feel happy again. 

Best Friends Forever. 

Chara hugged Asriel after closing his amazing gift. Chara’s tears no longer were full of sadness but were full of joy instead. Chara spoke softly five words. “Thanks, Asri. I love you.” 

“I love you too, sister,” Asriel said as he embraced Chara back. Tears ran down both of their faces as Chara finally began to grow happy again. 

Chara reached upward towards her chest with her thumb, index finger, and middle finger. Sadness and depression crushed upon her like a tidal wave. Bane had stolen one of the few things that made Chara happy. Instantaneously, Chara plummeted her hand into her pocket and felt for the bag. She pulled it out and checked it. Both pieces of paper were still in there. Her picture and Asriel’s writing. Chara had kept them in her pocket since her suicide attempt on the bridge. Chara had wanted to die with these things. 

But she wouldn’t. They would die in her Heart Locket when Chara was old, when Chara died of natural causes. Chara would not kill herself or try to kill herself. She made a promise she intended to keep until she died. 

Chara gripped her knife and glared at Bane. He would die for stealing that from Chara. Chara would make him suffer and watch him gleefully as he breathed his final breath. Chara only intended to kill Bane. Then, she would live on. Chara began to cry as she prepared for the second part of her final battle against Bane.


	25. Alone

Everyone but Chara was surprised when Bane survived the barrage of attacks. He smiled at them evilly as Undyne grew very fearful. Bane pointed his gun at Undyne and fired as many times as he could before the next assault of the spears. The bullets dug into Undyne the Undying’s armor as she summoned more spears. When she shot them, Bane dodged them. Chara sobbed. 

Sans heard Chara’s sobbing. He checked to see if she was hurt. He froze when he noticed what Chara was doing. Chara was self-harming. In the middle of battle. And she didn’t even seem like she realized it. Sans grabbed her shoulder and shook Chara. Chara looked at him. Sans pointed at Chara’s arm. Chara looked down and saw her bloody knife drawn across her arm. She looked up at Sans again. 

“kiddo, you alright?” Sans asked as Toriel and Asgore started to help Undyne fight Bane. 

“I’m scared, Sans... I don’t know why I keep trying to hurt myself. I didn’t even know I was hurting myself! I’m s- so scared...” Chara sobbed. She hugged Sans. Sans hugged her back for a moment. He noticed how depressed Chara was. Sans remembered that long hugs do help someone emotionally, so he embraced Chara for twenty seconds before ending the hug. 

“i’m scared for ya too, chara. we'll sort this out once bane is gone, ‘kay? but tell me, chara, why are you so sad?” Sans asked. 

Chara started sobbing even more, “B- Bane has it... He’s w- wearing it... MY Heart Locket. . .” 

A loud noise rung out through the corridor. Asgore was on fire and Bane looked singed. Sans shortcut away. Chara got even more scared, but... 

A magical green knife appeared in front of Chara because of her fear. Chara smiled as she shot the dagger forward. Bane dodged it, but Chara did magic. Chara did magic. Chara did magic? Chara did magic! She had actually done magic again! Chara smiled and wiped her tears as Sans shortcut back with a large bucket of water. Sans dumped the water on Asgore and then cast the bucket aside. 

Toriel pulled Asgore back and started to heal him. Chara and Sans moved forward to help Undyne fight Bane. Chara sent an occasional dagger, but none ever hit. Chara realized how useless she was when she was scared of someone. She should be in front, or at least in front of Sans, but Chara was behind Sans. Hiding behind the person who could die in one hit. 

Chara moved in front of Sans, growing a bit more confident. Unfortunately, it was at this moment when Undyne the Undying became just normal Undyne. She crumpled to the ground. Sans ran forward at the same moment as Chara, so Chara tripped and fell down. Sans grabbed Undyne’s hand and shortcut her to Toriel, who was beginning to look weary. As Toriel healed Undyne, she became unconscious. That was two of Chara’s allies knocked out. Asgore stood and ran over to help Sans and Chara fight the menace. At least, that’s what Asgore thought. 

When he stood up and looked at Bane, he saw him standing with a gun to Chara’s head. His finger was starting to pull on the trigger. 

“Now, let’s bargain, shall we? How about you let me pass and I won’t kill Chara? I’ll even let you keep her,” Bane said. 

Sans grinned, not only because it was his only expression that he could do with his mouth, but because he summoned a Gaster Blaster behind Bane. Unfortunately, it would indeed hit Chara, but Sans knew she could take a hit. 

He hoped she could take a hit. 

The Gaster Blaster charged up. It opened its mouth. The beam shot out and hit Chara and Bane. 

“Urk!” Bane yelped. 

“AAaagh!” Chara screamed. She dropped to the ground. Bane kneeled down. He pointed his gun to Chara’s head, weakly. 

Chara looked up at Asgore and Sans, scared. 

“Well, Chara dies then. You still want to go to hell, right?” Bane laughed weakly. His finger touched the trigger. 

Chara braced herself. She had so many more things to do with her life. Well, no. But Chara had one thing she hadn’t done. Something Chara couldn’t comprehend not doing before she died. Something that would make her depressed in hell. Chara hadn’t said goodbye to Frisk. 

Chara smiled at Sans sand Asgore. Tears streamed down Chara’s face. Sans was fearful. Was Bane actually going to kill Chara? No, Sans couldn’t let that happen. Asgore didn’t want to watch his daughter die a second time. Everyone was sad and afraid. 

Bane pulled the Trigger. 

Chara began to say something 

The gunshot rang out. 

Chara closed her eyes. 

“I love you, Frisk...” Chara muttered as she expected to die. 

Anxiety. Nervousness. Depression. Sadness. Anger. 

Chara was feeling all those emotions as she felt the gust of air. It was the bullet that would hit Chara next. 

But no bullet came. 

Confusion ran across everyone’s faces. 

Then, they realized what happened. Bane was out of ammo. 

Not wanting him to kill or hurt Chara, Asgore ran up to Bane and shoved him off of her. Asgore summoned his trident and he and Bane dueled. It was an interesting battle, for sure.Bane was trying to kill Asgore with an empty gun. Even though he was at a disadvantage, somehow, Bane was able to knock Asgore out. Sans shortcut next to Asgore, dodged multiple attacks from Bane while trying to grab Asgore’s hand, grabbed Asgore’s hand, and shortcut away. Sans was feeling so tired. 

So, so tired. . . 

Sans closed his eyes (somehow, even though he doesn’t have eyelids)… 

And took a deep breath in. . . 

As he. . . 

Drifted. . . 

Off. . . 

Into sleep. . . 

Chara was left alone to face Bane. Chara would have to protect her friends from the person she couldn’t protect herself from. Her worst fear. Her worst enemy. 

Chara’s worst nightmare. 

Chara would have to defend herself and her friends from him and then kill Bane. 

Something Chara knew she couldn’t do.


	26. The Sacrifice

Frisk paced around the throne room, the buttercups brushing against Frisk’s ankles. Something wasn’t right. She could faintly hear the sounds of battle coming from the Judgement Hall. Frisk fidgeted a lot. She was scared. Why did she agree to stay here? Well, to make Chara feel better. But... 

What if Chara never came back? What if Chara lived but broke her promise. Frisk found the exact spot where she had found Chara that one day. Where Chara had sat on her knees and looked at Frisk. ‘I never loved you like a sister, Frisk. That was a lie,’ Chara had said. Then, Chara had shoved a Buttercup in her mouth. That was one of Chara’s closest to success suicide attempts. Frisk would’ve been afraid, but that was the only time Frisk had wished harmed upon Chara. Frisk felt so betrayed by Chara. She thought that Chara had never loved Frisk before, not that she had loved Frisk more than Frisk imagined. Frisk loved Chara more than anything, and Chara loved Frisk a lot, too. 

Frisk was so, so nervous. Her anxiety was back, and worse. Why did Chara have to be fighting Bane? Frisk was so very scared. She knew that Asriel, Alphys, and Papyrus were too. Alphys was doing the thing where she would look around in all random directions muttering ‘Oh my god’ over and over. Papyrus was taking his gloves off and on and crying a tiny bit. Papyrus seemed very scared. Asriel was picking at his fingers. He seemed off. Frisk decided to talk to Asriel. 

“Hi, Asriel,” Frisk said. Asriel jumped. 

“Oh, hi Frisk. I’m nervous about Chara, Mom, and Dad...” Asriel said. 

“I’m really nervous about Chara. Something just feels... Off. Y’know?” Frisk said. 

“Yeah. Hee hee hee...” Asriel giggled. His giggle was very, very fake and was very, very obviously fake. It seemed as if Asriel was hiding something. 

Frisk decided to question Asriel. “So... Asriel. You sound like you know something, something important?” 

“Heh... I do. Uh, I might know where Chara’s Heart Locket I g- gave her is...” Asriel said. He started to cry. 

“Where?” Frisk asked. 

“The garbage dump. I s- saw a doctor throw it a- away when we were at the h- hospital...” Asriel cried. Frisk got nervous. Chara really, really cared about that Locket. Suddenly, the noises of battle faded away. Frisk and Asriel turned their heads towards the door. 

“Asriel? Do you think they won?” Frisk asked. 

“I don’t kn-” Asriel said. He was cut off by the noise of a Gaster Blaster. 

“Fr- Frisk!” Alphys yelled, but Frisk ignored her. She was too nervous to just let Chara stay there and maybe die. 

Frisk only heard one thing. Chara’s scream. “AAaagh!” 

Frisk bolted out of the room and started heading towards the judgement hall. She felt two emotions so strong. Frisk felt her fear, anxiety, and nervousness take control of a lot of her body. Was Chara okay? Were Sans and Undyne okay? Were Toriel and Asgore okay? 

The second emotion Frisk felt was love. She would kick Bane’s ass to save Chara. She would get there and Chara would be fine, though. Frisk believed in that. She forced herself to believe that Chara was okay. Chara had promised to stay safe, right? 

No, she didn’t. Frisk realized that. 

Frisk heard a gunshot. She stopped. Her heart skipped a beat. Frisk crumpled to the ground. That gunshot was very loud. Frisk felt so much sadness. She began to cry. She started to sob. Frisk hoped the Chara was alive. Frisk slowly stood up. She wiped her tears. She couldn’t afford to cry while Chara might be in severe danger. 

Frisk ran into the Judgement Hall. The yellow walls were covered in ash, blood, or water. The pillars were cracked and damaged from many attacks. The stained glass windows shot light out of them, casting Deltarunes all over the floor. Speaking of which, the orange, yellow, and brown tiled floor, there were bloody footsteps all around the Judgement Hall. Frisk looked directly in front of herself and saw Toriel, Undyne, and Asgore all crumpled to the ground. Sans was lying and resting against the pillar. His breathing was off. 

Best and worst of all, Frisk saw Chara, alive yet wounded. She was standing alone in front of Bane. Bane had his knife out. Frisk got fearful. Chara pulled her knife out. Frisk grew very fearful. Frisk decided to join the knife gang. She pulled out her own knife. She walked next to Chara. Neither Bane or Chara seemed to notice Frisk. They were just angrily staring into one another’s eyes with a desire to murder the other. 

“Hello?” Frisk asked. Both Chara and Bane shook their heads and realized Frisk was there. 

“Oh, another person I can kill!” Bane exclaimed. 

“Frisk! What the HELL are you doing?! Get out of here! You’re going to get hurt!” Chara yelled. 

“I’m helping you, darn it! Now let’s just fight already!” Frisk said. Everyone just stood this. This was awkward. Nobody wanted to make the first move. 

They stood for a minute. Chara felt awkward. Frisk felt awkward. Bane felt awkward. Chara decided to start the battle. She shot a knife at Bane, which surprised Frisk. Bane dodged the knife and started to move towards Chara and Frisk. Chara kept shooting knives. Frisk stood behind Chara. Bane dodged all but one of the knives. The knife seemed to really hurt Bane. 

Bane came right up to Frisk and Chara. The three engaged in a deadly dance with daggers, knives, and fists. Chara and Frisk constantly were shoving each other out of the way. Neither one wanted the other there, they wanted them to be back with Asriel, Alphys, Papyrus, and Mettaton. 

“Frisk, head back to- watch out! Get back to where you were! Aagh!” Chara said to Frisk. 

“Thanks! No! You head- watch out! Oh, that hit, sorry. You head back there!” Frisk said. 

“Head back- Urk! Head back where?” Bane asked. 

“Nowhere,” both Frisk and Chara answered. 

“Oh, so I can’t know?” Bane asked. 

“No, you- Aack!” Frisk said. 

“You can’t!” Chara finished. 

“Why?” Bane asked. 

“Watch out! Because, it’s a surprise for y- Aagh! For you,” Chara said. 

“Yeah, you’ll really like it, watch out!” Frisk said. 

“You know, you two are really f- Urk! Really funny to watch, you guys are acting like an angry couple,” Bane said. 

“We are,” Chara casually said. Bane then realized they were in love. 

“Aw, the lovebirds are trying to kill their birdkeeper, funny,” Bane said. Frisk grew red. 

“Frisk, how about you- Aagh! You leave?” Chara asked. 

“No! I need to- watch out! Protect you from- Aack! Protect you from Bane,” Frisk said. 

“I CAN KILL HIM IF YOU JUST LEAVE!” Chara screamed. 

“FINE!” Frisk yelled back. She started to run back to the area where Sans, Toriel, Asgore, and Undyne were, but she left at the wrong moment. 

Frisk’s departure gave Bane the exact right opportunity to leap upon Frisk and slit her throat from behind. Chara realized this a second too late. She saw Bane turn and jump towards Frisk, who was quickly bounding toward her friends. Chara saw Bane’s malicious grin. He looked like a hungry wolf finding a nest of baby birds, excited to feast on his prey. Chara was scared. 

Not scared, horrified. 

Frisk would die. 

Chara would be alone. 

Chara felt tens of tears stream from her eyes in less than a second. 

Chara couldn’t reach Frisk in time. Depression. Anxiety. Self-hate. Suicidal-ness. All those emotions were screaming inside of Chara. She was scared. She was sad. She hated herself. If only she could get a bit farther, Chara could save Frisk. If only Chara could have forward just a bit faster... 

‘WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO USELESS?! WHY CAN’T I JUST GO SAVE FRISK?! I’M SO WEAK AND HORRIBLE! I CAN’T EVEN SAVE THE GIRL I LOVE BECAUSE I’M SCARED AND WEAK! WHY DO I EVEN EXIST?! I WISH I WAS DEAD! IF I LIVE PAST BANE, I’M BREAKING MY PROMISE! I WILL KILL MYSELF! I’m so horrible... I just want to save her... I JUST WANT TO SAVE FRISK! I want to swap places with her...! She doesn’t have to die! Frisk doesn’t want to die! THAT’S ME! I’M THE ONE WHO WISHES TO DIE! WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?! WHY CAN’T I JUST DIE INSTEAD OF FRISK?! I HATE MYSELF! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT MYSELF! I HATE MY BODY! I HATE MY PERSONALITY! I HATE MY MIND! I HATE MY EMOTIONS! I HATE MY NAME! I HATE CHARA DREEMURR! I NEED TO DIE. CHARA DREEMURR HAS TO DIE! NOT FRISK! Why won’t the world just let me die instead. . .?’ Chara sobbed inside her head. 

But, Chara realized there was one thing she could do to save Frisk. It would be a sacrafice. Chara would die, but Frisk would live. Most likely Sans, Undyne, Toriel, and Asgore would die too, but Frisk would live. Right then, all Chara cared about was making sure Frisk would live. That was the only thing she wanted. 

Chara grabbed her soul. She ripped it out of her body. Chara felt the worst pain of her life, yet she didn’t scream. She only silently sobbed more. Chara threw her soul forward in between Frisk’s neck and Bane’s knife. Chara closed her eyes and said the hardest thing for her to ever say. 

The words didn’t want to come out of Chara’s mouth. They tried to go back down her throat, to hide. Chara wanted to let these words go away, Chara had hope to never have to say these words. These words, they made Chara cry. They made her sob. They gave her a feeling of defeat. But at this moment, Chara felt a sense of pride. She was doing the right thing. She was saving the person she cared about most. And Chara would get death. It would not happy, for Chara or Frisk, but Frisk would be alive. The words slowly came out of Chara’s mouth. 

Fear and depression overtook Frisk as she heard the words. She turned around and saw a soulless Chara smiling at Frisk with tears streaming down her face. Frisk then saw Chara’s soul in between Bane’s knife and Frisk. No. Chara was sacrificing herself. And those words she said, they left an impact. As the sharp, cold steel of the evil knife of the evil man named Bane reached the soul of the undeserving Chara Dreemurr, Bane’s LOVE raised to twenty as Chara’s last words echoed throughout Frisk’s mind like an empty cave. 

“I love you, Frisk. Enjoy the future. Goodbye, my love.”


	27. LOVE and Loss

Chara started to lose feelings in her fingertips. Bane landed on the ground and Frisk turned around. Chara smiled as tears ran down her dry face. Chara looked at Frisk sadly. Bane smiled as he noticed that he killed Chara. Bane turned to the vulnerable Frisk and raised his knife to kill her too. 

As Bane started to drive his knife at Frisk, green, magical daggers knocked the knife out of Bane’s hand. He turned to see Chara, who was still alive somehow? But Bane had stabbed her soul? Doesn’t that mean she should be dead? Bane was pretty sure. 

Chara’s irises went red. That was scary for Frisk and Bane. Especially Bane. Bane turned around and began to head towards his knife. He would need that. Bane heard a whoosh go past his ear. And then nine more whooshes. And then ninety more whooshes. Tens of magical green knives flew at Bane’s single knife. Normally, knives would screech if they hit one another. It was not usual for one knife to be cut into hundreds of pieces by other magical knives. 

Frisk was sobbing and laying on the ground. Chara walked, or rather, floated, because her feet had turned to dust, over to Bane, who was petrified in fear. WHY WAS HIS SLAVE SO STRONG WHILE DYING?! Chara’s eyes were full of hate. She began to monologue like every other hero when they kill the villain. “Listen, asshole. You can kill me. I’m fine with that. You can torture me. I’m even fine if you hurt my friends a bit, but you can’t hurt Frisk. You can’t kill Frisk or any of my friends. You made a bad mistake, Bane. Say goodbye to your dream of power,” Chara said. She saw an emotion in Bane she had never seen before. 

Fear. 

Chara’s LOVE raised to 20. 

“S- so, we’re equal...?” Bane worriedly asked as he watched Chara check her LOVE. She seemed worried at first, but then she smiled. 

“Hell no,” Chara said. She felt the most power she had in a long, long time. Chara’s LOVE raised very quickly. 31. 43. 66. 123. 299. 420. 777. 1111. 1234. 1357. 2468. 5000. 9000. 10000. 13000. 13300. 13350. 13353. 

Chara had acquired all of her LOVE. Every single Level Of ViolencE she had ever gained from hurting. Every single piece of power she had. She smiled again as she looked at Bane, who looked very scared of Chara. He sat on his knees in front of Chara and began to plead. 

“Hey, Ch- Chara... You aren’t planning to k- kill me, are you? I mean, that would... uh... get you EXP and make you kill Frisk! And, uh, that would be bad and-” Bane cried. Chara smiled at the first and last time she saw Bane cry. She cut him off. 

“Goodbye, f***er. See you in hell,” Chara said. Millions of green, magical daggers appeared all around Chara and Bane. Chara lifted her hand and snapped. All the knives looked like lasers as they shot towards the devil that had tortured Chara, Frisk, and their friends. Then, silence. And then Bane was no more. All that sat in his place was a pile of dust with a lonely Heart Locket resting upon it. Chara checked her stats. 

CHARA. LOVE: 13354. HP: 53432. G: 0. 

Chara coughed and bent down. She put her hand to cover her mouth. Huh. She had coughed up thick blood. Chara decided to ignore that. She couldn’t worry about that with her final, dying moments. She grabbed her Heart Locket from the dusty powder that was once Bane. Chara put it on and smiled as she rubbed her fingers against it. Her thumb slid over the back as her bloody index and middle fingers felt the Deltarune. She floatily tripped over to Frisk somehow and hugged her. Chara’s legs and feet were gone. 

“Ch- Chara, n- no... Why d- did you s- sacrifice yourself s- so that I would l- live... WHY DID YOU LET YOURSELF DIE!? I NEED YOU, CHARA! I love you too much to ley y- you do this!” Frisk yelled with her sobs. Frisk was desperate to find any way to bring Chara back to life. She had an idea. Even though it would cost Frisk her own life, Frisk pulled her soul out of her body and shoved it at Chara. “AAAAAaaaaaaaack!” Frisk yelled. It hurt to have someone possess your soul while you were still living. Chara looked very upset at Frisk as she shoved Frisk’s soul back into her body. Both of them were sobbing. 

“I l- love you too, Frisk. That’s why I sacrificed myself for y- you...” Chara sobbed. 

Both of them heard coughing from behind them. Chara saw it was Sans. He woke up. He looked at them and his eyes went away. “w- what the hell happened. chara you’re dying...!” Sans said as he ran over. He instantly turned around, ran back, and shook Toriel, who groggily opened her eyes. 

“Ugh... Sans, why are you waking m- MY CHILD! What... No! Chara, lay down! I- I'll heal you, m- my child...” Toriel sobbed as she looked over at Chara. When she saw her dusting child, Toriel stood up and ran to Chara quickly. 

Chara coughed violently as Toriel began to heal her. Chara was not healing. It seemed nothing could stop Chara from dying. “M- mom... It’s okay. I l- love you,” Chara said hoarsely. She seemed to have trouble speaking. Sans and Toriel went and woke everyone else. While this happened, Chara came over to Frisk and hugged her. Frisk embraced Chara back. 

“Punk, what the hell! You shouldn’t b- be dying! Th- that should b- be me instead! I sh- should've sacrificed m- myself! This is a- all my fault!” Undyne sobbed. 

“Chara, you cannot give up hope! Stay determined! You are the future of monsters! You are our future...” Asgore cried. 

Suddenly, Asriel, Alphys, and Papyrus ran into the Judgement hall. Alphys fainted when she saw Chara dusting away. Asriel began to sob as he ran over to Chara. Papyrus was already crying. He came over to Sans and looked at Chara, terrified. 

“NO! Chara, why are y- you, how? No! Don’t d- die! NOT AGAIN!” Asriel sobbed as he hugged Chara, who just finished hugging Frisk. 

“A- Asri, I’ll be f- fine,” Chara said. She felt no moisture in her body, anywhere. All she felt was sadness. 

“HUMAN. I’M SO S- SORRY,” Papyrus cried. 

Chara looked down at her body. All she had was her head, neck, forearms, and hands. Chara grabbed at bit of her dust and threw it at Frisk. Chara grabbed a bit of her dust and threw it at Asriel. As Chara went to grab more dust, she found that she had no more hands. Everyone was staring at Chara and sobbing. Chara looked up at them with a smile. 

“It’s alright. I’ll be okay, wherever I go. I’ll miss all of you. I love you all. I love you especially, Frisk. I hope all of oyu enjoy our future,” Chara said. She felt her neck go away. Chara shut her eyes tightly and felt tears somehow stream from them as she witnessed her final, dying moments. 

And then Chara Dreemurr was dead.


	28. Grief and Coping

Frisk let out a single sob. Anguish. Anger. Sadness. Hate. Love. Despair. Frisk was hurting very badly. Why did Chara do that? She was more important than Frisk. Frisk should’ve been the one to die. Chara didn’t deserve that... Frisk did. Frisk was the one Bane attacked, not Chara. SO WHY THE HELL DID CHARA DIE? Frisk felt tears streaming down her face. She felt her lip quiver and blinked a couple of times. Frisk set her hand in the dust of the girl she loved. Frisk didn’t know what to do... The love of her life was killed directly in front of her eyes. Chara was dead now. Frisk wouldn’t ever get to see her again. Frisk wished that she and Chara could’ve become closer. Frisk wished that she spent more time with Chara. Frisk regretted Chara’s choice to sacrifice herself. Pain was all throughout Frisk’s numb mind. Frisk let out an anguished scream of grief. Frisk hung her head in despair. She had lost the most important thing to her. Frisk had lost Chara. 

Asriel felt tears in his eyes the moment he saw the first speck of dust float off of his poor sister. Frisk and Chara were in an embrace at that moment. Then Asriel took them away from one another. Asriel should’ve let them have their time. Asriel probably could’ve saved Chara is he was there. He shouldn’t of let Chara run out and fight Bane. It was all Asriel’s fault. Asriel hated his choices. He was a failure for messing up like that. He should’ve just done the smart thing and support his sister in this battle. He could’ve at least ran alongside Frisk when she had departed. Then, Asriel might have been able to stop this. Asriel was a stupid fool. He had failed at protecting his older sister. He had gotten his sister killed. Asriel might as well have been the one to kill Chara. 

Sans let out a chuckle. This wasn’t actually happening. The kiddo wasn’t dead. Chara was alive. Somewhere else. Sans knew it. No, Sans didn’t know that. He only hoped it. He prayed that Chara was around somewhere. Sans had put so much effort into helping the kid get better. Sans had felt like maybe Chara actually needed someone like Sans to help her. That’s why he helped her. And now she was dead. No. Chara was probably alive somewhere else, right? Yeah, Sans would just go find the little kiddo later. When he had finished his pain. When he was ready, Sans would go find Chara. 

Undyne would trade almost anything to have Chara back. Undyne cared about Chara because Chara had helped Undyne find out so much. Chara had helped Undyne find out who she was. Chara had helped Undyne find that she had bipolar depression. Chara had done so much for Undyne, and what had Undyne done for Chara? Nothing. Undyne would give up her magic for Chara. Undyne would give away her feelings for Chara. Undyne’s soul was something that she would give up to have Chara back. Undyne felt that her life might also be a trade worthy of bringing the poor girl back from the dead again. Undyne would give almost anything to have Chara back. 

Toriel was silent. Her child, her daughter that she adopted around a decade ago, was dead. Toriel understood that. There was no point in denying it. Toriel understood that she had suffered a horrible loss within her family. She didn’t have to be angry about that. Toriel would trade or bargain things to have Chara back, but she wasn’t focusing on that. Toriel knew that nothing could bring her child back. Toriel was depressed by this act of her daughter, but Toriel had to stay strong for others that were suffering worse than her. Toriel accepted that Chara was dead, but others might not be. Toriel would put her feelings, her depression, her loneliness, her anger, her denial, and her sadness aside for everyone else who was in need. 

Asgore was in shock. Twice. Two times. Double. The same occasion two times. A single repeat. Asgore had witnessed the painful, horrible death of his daughter twice now. He watched Chara die two times. He had seen Chara dust away double the usual. The same occasion of Chara’s death had happened two times before Asgore’s eyes. Her death was a single repeat in front of Asgore. Asgore was a failure of a father. He watched his son die once and his daughter die twice. Asgore couldn’t believe that this was happening. Chara was dead. 

What had just happened? Papyrus as confused and worried. Everyone was so sad around him. Chara had disappeared. She had become this strange, dusty powder. Hadn’t the same powder been on Frisk in the previous timeline? Wait, did Chara die? Well, how long would Chara be away at death? Papyrus wanted her to come back, but because of his comrades’ reactions, Papyrus believed that Chara might never come back. He sat and comprehended the new information he had adopted within his kind, not naïve mind. 

Alphys’s brain hurt. She found herself on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked aorund her. Everyone was crying. Frisk was sobbing in the center of the judgement hall. There was a pile of dust in front of her. Alphys looked around for Chara. She was nowhere to be seen. Wait, was the pile of dust in front of Frisk Chara? Alphys hoped not, but she felt it to be true. Instantaneously, Alphys’s strong mind went to finding a way to maybe bring Chara back to life. There must be some way. It had been done before. Alphys would find a way that wouldn’t involve any more sacrifices. Alphys would find a way that wouldn’t involve any RESETs. Alphys would find a way to bring Chara back. 

Frisk slowly stood up. She felt so, so much horrible pain. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks and then jumping off her chin to fall to the dusty ground. Frisk looked at the Heart Locket and Real Knife in front of herself. These, right in front of Frisk, were the two possessions Chara cared about that she owned. When Frisk was in the elevator, she had decided that she wouldn’t wear anything that was any other living person’s stuff. Frisk thought that it might help her accept the death of her most loved one if she donned Chara’s Locket. If Frisk wore her dead lover’s necklace. Frisk felt her warm fingers grab the Deltarune on the front of the dusty Heart Locket. Frisk’s thumb pressed upon the gold latch as her index and middle fingers touched the top of the Locket against the chain link that held the Locket. Frisk picked it up and turned it around so that the Deltarune would face outward while hanging on her chest. Frisk heard the jingle of the chains of the Heart Locket as she slipped it over her head. Frisk looked down and saw the Locket resting upon her chest just like it had when it was over Chara’s chest. Frisk was already in so much emotional pain that she hoped greatly that there was no way and no chance that more pain could evolve or develop through the time where Chara would be absent in Frisk’s life. Frisk knew that she emotionally needed Chara to be happy, even though Chara had claimed otherwise in her suicide notes that she wrote earlier. The notes that Frisk had found through the very Locket that was resting upon her chest. Frisk reached for the latch that kept the Heart Locket closed and opened it. Maybe Chara had done one last thing just in case she would die. And Frisk saw it. She gasped with a gasp full of joy, love, pain, anguish, and sadness. Frisk found a little drawing thrown within the Locket. Now, even though it was a little drawing, that didn’t mean that the little drawing couldn’t hold extreme emotional force that could give Frisk some happiness in this horrible moment of despair and loss. Frisk saw the best drawing that Chara had ever done. 

Frisk and Chara were sitting in front of the tree that was by the entrance to Toriel’s home. Their hands were clasped together. They both had smiles upon their usually depressed faces. Chara was wearing her Heart Locket and she didn’t have her Real Knife. Chara was wearing a T-shirt that had the same design as her usual shirt. Her scars of self-harm were there. There seemed to be less self-harm scars on drawn Chara’s arms than real, dead Chara’s arms. Chara was also wearing brown cargo shorts. You could see the scars on her shins, too. There were around the same amount as reality. But Frisk didn’t care about the accuracy of the scars. Frisk felt moved my how beautiful Chara had drawn them Frisk smiled and felt more tears form and fall within her eyes. Chara did care. Chara had cared about Frisk more than Frisk thought. They were actually in a relationship. Frisk was in love with Chara, and it seemed that Chara was in love with Frisk. Even more tears came from Frisk’s hurting eyes as she shut the Heart Locket closed. Frisk let her eyes set upon Chara’s one other possession. Frisk looked at the Real Knife. 

Frisk knew that that Knife had been used to harm Chara more than anyone else. When Chara and Frisk were alone and Chara was asleep, Frisk would count the scars on Chara’s arms. She would always feel the weight of sadness more with each scar found. Frisk hated that Chara had done that to herself. Frisk didn’t like what Chara had done. Chara was actually very mean, but only to one person. Chara was only mean to herself. Chara had hated herself so bad. Why did Chara hate herself? Frisk always assumed that it was because of the genocidal act that she and Frisk had done those hundreds of times, but maybe there was more to it? There was always more. Frisk had underestimated Chara. Frisk knew that Chara had hurt herself because she wanted to protect everyone. How Chara thought that giving herself pain would keep harm from coming to others, Frisk had no idea. But it had made sense to Chara. Frisk began to realize more and more why Chara had done those things to herself. Frisk realized how hurt Chara was. Frisk realized how bad of a friend she was to Chara. Frisk was never caring about Chara as much as she should’ve been. Chara was in need of someone to help her emotionally at all times, and Frisk wasn’t there for her love at all times. Chara needed Frisk more than Frisk needed Chara. Frisk felt guilt. Maybe it was her fault that Chara was gone now. No. Frisk knew that Chara wouldn’t want her to blame herself for Chara’s actions. Chara would take full responsibility for her actions. And unfortunately, it seemed that the responsibility was Chara’s. Chara had done an act that she chose to do all by herself that had ended up with a horrible death. 

Tears streamed from everyone’s eyes as Frisk slipped the Real Knife within her pocket. Frisk would save that for a later use, she decided. Frisk looked up at everyone, who looked back at her with the same, depressed and guilty look. “S- so, where are we g- going to h- h- head now?” Frisk sobbed. Even though she felt somewhat composed, Frisk was in complete sobs. Emotions were hard to control. Maybe Chara had also hurt herself in moments of pure emotion. Maybe that’s why she had cut herself at the lab. 

“h- how about y’all c- come over to papy and i’s p- place, mkay?” Sans suggested with tears. Everyone nodded, which caused more tears to drop quicker from their eyes. Shakily, Sans grabbed Papyrus and Toriel’s hands. Papyrus reached for Undyne’s hand. With a tight grip, Undyne took Papyrus’s hand, tears falling from both of their eyes. Alphys, full of anxiety and depression, fearfully reached for Undyne’s hand. She was able to slip her hand within Undyne’s without too much commotion. Asriel reached for his mother’s hand. Their finger’s embraced and they squeezed one another’s hands. Asgore reached for his son’s hand. With a firm yet weak strength, their grip became real. Everyone turned their depressed eyes toward the one who was probably suffering most from this. Everyone looked at Frisk. 

“P- p- p- punk, are y- you c- c- coming?” Undyne sobbed in question form. Undyne also seemed to be suffering pretty bad from Chara’s death. Bipolar depression hopefully couldn’t evolve into something where Undyne would always be super-duper depressed, right? Everyone hoped not, because they couldn’t really take much more emotional pain. 

“Yeah. I’m c- coming,” Frisk said as she grabbed her blue sleeve and used it to wipe away more tears from her dry, purple eyes. As Frisk took her steps toward her friends, she remembered when she and Chara used to gaze into one another’s eyes with loving passion. Frisk’s soul and mind throbbed with pain. She yearned to see Chara again, even though it had been less than an hour since she was lost. Tears streamed from Frisk’s eyes as she reached for Chara’s hand. Oh. Yeah. Chara was dead now. Instead, with a bit of a sob, Frisk grabbed Asgore’s hand. It seemed to comfort Asgore a lot. Then, the depressed group appeared directly inside the home of Sans and Papyrus. 

“Does anyone need comforting?” Toriel asked. Her voice sounded shaky. That wasn’t typical for the goat mother. 

“D- do you need comforting, Mom?” Asriel asked. There was a new tone of sadness in Asriel’s voice. 

“Others need it more, I believe. How are you doing, Frisk and Undyne?” Toriel answered and asked. 

“I’m doing okay at the moment, Miss Toriel,” Undyne said. She seemed to be doing a lot better already. 

“I’m o- okay,” Frisk lied. Frisk thought that most of her friends bought her lie. Frisk was surely not okay. She was doing horribly. I mean, what would you expect from someone who just watched the love of their life sacrifice themselves for them? 

“ARE YOU S- SURE, FRISK?” Papyrus asked. He was concerned. He knew that Chara was pretty good at lying sometimes, so he wondered if all humans were good at it. 

“Yeah, I’m very sure,” Frisk lied again. This time, she didn’t let out a sob in the middle of her speech. Frisk was happy for a moment, but then realized that she was happy for successfully lying. This then caused Frisk’s depression to increase a bit more. 

“U- um, would anyone l- like t- to maybe, um, uh, heheh, u- uhm... I’m s- so sorry, I don’t h- have any ideas t- to help us tr- try to forget what h- happened...” Alphys cried. She seemed to dislike herself a bit more than usual at this moment. 

“No. We shouldn’t forget what happened, we just need to come to terms with the fact that Chara is dead again... But it is what she wanted, right? She promised she’d be happier when she was dead, so let us all hope that my daughter did not lie with that,” Asgore said. He seemed to be hurting badly but was doing a great job at hiding it. 

“I won’t ever forget Chara,” Undyne said somewhat defensively. 

“I don’t think that Dad meant it like f- forget Chara. I don’t think th- that any of us would, will, or want t- to forget her,” Asriel cried. Everyone nodded. He said something very true. 

“well, ih’m going to go take a depression nap. Ssee you later,” Sans said. He shortcut away, most likely to his room. Everyone looked at one another. 

“I think that I shall leave and head back home. Asriel, I would like you to come with me. And Asgore, if you would enjoy it, I will let you spend the night at my house tonight,” Toriel said. She looked at Asriel and then at Asgore. It was a very kind and caring thing for Toriel to do this. 

“Really, M- Mom? Dad can stay?” Asriel asked. 

“Really, Toriel? I may stay?” Asgore asked. 

“Yes, you may stay. We will need to depart now if we wish to make it back to my house before dark, though,” Toriel said. 

“Then let us go,” Asgore said. This seemed to improve his emotional state greatly. 

“See ya, Fr- Frisk. Bye everyone,” Asriel said as he, Toriel, and Asgore left the house. 

“Alphys, would you like to come and spend the night at my place?” Unyne asked. She seemed to be much better from earlier. It seemed everyone was coping with the loss well. Well, everyone except for Frisk. But Frisk was better at hiding it. 

“W- wait, really? U- Undyne, I w- would love t- too,” Alphys said to Undyne. This greatly improved Alphys’s expression and vibes at the moment. She seemed to be estatic at the thought of going home with Undyne. 

“Alright. Then, let’s head out, okay? See you, Papyrus! Stay safe, Frisk!” Undyne said as she and Alphys rushed out the door. 

“WELL, HUMAN. I THINK I AM GOING TO GO UP TO MY ROOM AND DO... SOMETHING. I WILL TRY TO COPE WITH MY EMOTIONS. BUT FIRST, I HAVE A QUESTION, FRISK. HOW LONG WILL CHARA BE AT DEATH? I KIND OF MISS HER. SHE MAY NOT HAVE BEEN THAT NICE AT TIMES, BUT SHE WAS PRETTY COOL,” Papyrus asked. Tears somehow streamed from his eyesockets as he let his skull hang. 

“O- oh. Um, Chara will be d- dead forever. Y- yeah, haha...” Frisk cried. That question hurt Frisk emotionally badly. 

“OH. WELL, UH, THANK YOU, FRISK. SEE YOU,” Papyrus said as he ran up the stairs and entered his room. 

That left Frisk alone. She was hurt and nobody could comfort her. Just how Chara had tried to get. Frisk realized how alike she was to Chara at the moment. There were probably two big things that made Chara and Frisk different, at least in a physical perspective. The first was probably the most obvious. Chara was unfortunately dead and Frisk was unhappily alive. The second, though, was one that Frisk decided she would change later. Unlike Frisk’s scar-less arms, Chara’s were covered in hundreds of self-harm wounds that had healed. Frisk decided that she would commit self-harm later. Frisk could almost hear Chara pleading to her to not hurt herself, but Frisk put that out of her head and decided to go and commit what Chara had committed. Frisk would become as close to Chara as she could. She would cope by becoming who she missed. That’s how Frisk would get better. No. Frisk didn’t want to become Chara. Chara was not who Frisk was. Frisk complimented Chara and was extremely different from her. Frisk would just follow in Chara’s footsteps. Frisk would cope how Chara did. 

Self-harm.


	29. Frisk's Pain

Frisk turned to the stairs that lead upward within Sans and Papyrus’s house. She walked over to them and stared at the bathroom next to Papyrus’s house. That’s where Frisk would head. Chara always did her self-harm in the bathroom, so that’s where Frisk would hurt herself. Frisk missed Chara so much... 

With each step up the flight of stairs, Frisk prayed that the steps wouldn’t creak and show where Frisk was heading. Once at the top of the stairs, Frisk turned to the left and looked at the bathroom door. With her hand shaking, Frisk grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it open up the door. To Frisk, it felt as if she was about to open a door into a hell full of pain and depression. No, she was opening a door into a hell full of pain and depression. At least, that’s what Frisk had observed through seeing Chara’s self-harm. 

Frisk stepped within the room and shut the bathroom door behind her. Frisk carefully made sure to lock the door. Then, Frisk let out a quiet sigh of relief. Nobody had heard her enter. Frisk removed Chara’s knife from her pocket and then set it on the counter. After hoisting herself onto said counter next to the knife, Frisk reached for the bottom of her shirt. Grabbing the clothing, Frisk lifted her arms up and removed her shirt. It was cold in the bathroom. Frisk shivered. 

Frisk then felt cold metal touch her chest. Frisk quickly looked down in fear and saw that it was only Chara’s Heart Locket. Frisk didn’t need to be scared, she needed to be depressed instead. Because her love had died because of Frisk. Frisk grabbed the Locket and took it off. She didn’t want any of her blood to get on it. Then, Frisk turned her attention back to the horrible task at hand. 

All of Frisk’s fingers were shaking. She was worried. Frisk didn’t know what would happen when she self-harmed. Frisk decided to cross that sad, hurtful bridge when she came to it. For now, Frisk would just follow with what she had seen Chara do. It seemed that the largest majority of Chara’s self-harm cuts were on her inner forearm. Frisk grabbed the knife with her left hand and set her right forearm down on her thigh. 

Frisk felt tears form within her eyes as she prepared to make the first mark, to start a hurtful process. Frisk quickly sliced Chara’s knife horizontally across the middle of her forearm. Frisk yelped, but somewhat held it in. She hoped that nobody had heard her. If so, well, things would be very awkward. The cold slicing pain of the knife erupted throughout Frisk’s weak arm. She was not used to this pain. Frisk began to sob but made sure to make no noise. 

Frisk began to question why she was doing this. Why did Frisk have to self-harm? I mean, was there even a reason? Frisk could just be hanging out with Chara right about now... Oh yeah. Frisk had watched Chara sacrifice herself for Frisk. Frisk then began to sob aloud. She didn’t care if anyone found out. 

Frisk took the thumb of her left hand and wiped away the blood that was dripping on her arm. Frisk then regripped the Real Knife and prepared to harm herself again. With another painful swipe, Frisk let out a scream. After her excruciating pain, Frisk heard a voice from the door. 

Papyrus asked Frisk, “HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY? YOU SOUND HURT? AND ARE YOU CRYING?” Frisk realized that she had made a big mistake by not caring if anyone found out. She had to quickly come up with a response that didn’t seem suspicious, which Frisk was not good at. 

“Uh, I’m f- fine... I j- just... Uh, um, I... I stubbed my t- toe,” Frisk lied. She hoped the the great Papyrus would buy it. Frisk was extremely anxious about everything now. 

“OH, I SEE. I AM SORRY THAT YOU DID THAT. I KNOW THE HORRIBLE PAIN OF STUBBING YOUR TOE. I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER,” Papyrus said. Then, Frisk thought she heard him walk away. She let out a sob/sigh and the decided to make another cut to help her cope with her loss. 

Frisk felt the bloody, warm knife slit another painful scar across her arm. Frisk began to sob more. It hurt less and worse. Strange. Frisk felt some sort of mean, evil thing within her soul develop as blood sprayed onto her face. Frisk stopped hurting herself. She felt like she was being watched, it was nerve-racking. Frisk looked around nervously and didn’t see anyone. Then, Frisk realized what had happened. 

From hurting herself a lot, Frisk had become able to cause more pain while feeling less pain. Frisk’s LOVE had gone up. Frisk began to sob harder. Then, Frisk heard a voice that made her feel horrible about doing what she did. Frisk looked to her right and saw Sans, who had just teleported in here. 

“heya, frisk. howsabout you give me that knife? you shouldn’t be hurting yourself. that’s a bad thing to do. would ch- chara want ya to hurt yourself? i think not...” Sans said. Tears fell from his eyesockets as he spoke. 

Frisk looked at him with eyes full of despair, pain, fear, anguish, and grief. Also in the poor girl’s purple eyes, there was something pleading for forgiveness. Frisk grabbed her shirt and put it back on. Then, she slid off the counter and hung her head and looked at the skeleton. 

“I’m s- so sorry, Sans... I know that Ch- I mean, she did s- self-harm to c- cope with bad stuff, so I thought that it w- would help me...” Frisk sobbed. She walked over to Sans and hugged him. Sans looked surprised and then embraced Frisk back. 

“listen kiddo, i’m tired, you’re tired, and they’re tired... so how about we just let you lay down on the couch and you go to sleep? it's been a r- rough day...” Sans cried. He grabbed Chara’s knife from Frisk and then reached for her hand. 

“Uh, first l- let me wash all the bl- blood off me...” Frisk said as she pulled up her sleeves. Frisk washed the blood off her face, arms, and then reached for the Real Knife. 

“nope, i’m not trusting you with this after what ya just did, kid. it was hard enough when ch- chara was the only one s- self-harming, but now with you starting to d- do it too... well, it’s a lot of emotions. i'll clean this off later, so could i take your hand now, please?” Sans asked. He tossed the knife in his pocket and then put his hand out for Frisk. 

Frisk looked into Sans’s eyes. “I- I’m sorry... L- let's go...” Frisk sobbed as she grabbed Sans’s hand firmly. Sans teleported himself and Frisk onto the couch. He looked very, very sad to Frisk. Then again, it had been less than a day since Chara... well... 

Since Chara died. 

“kid, go to bed. i am myself right now. see ya tomorrow,” Sans said as he teleported away, likely to his room. Frisk was worried about Sans. Frisk was also worried about Asgore, Toriel, and Undyne and Papyrus, and Alphys. But most of all, Frisk was worried for Asriel. The person she worried about the least, though, was herself. 

At the moment, Frisk didn’t care for herself. She really missed Chara. A lot. I mean, who wouldn’t miss their lover if they died? Frisk was hurting badly within her brain, Soul, and body. Frisk decided to do what Sans suggested and go to bed. 

Frisk had a strange dream that night.


	30. An Ending: LOVE in Love

There was fog everyone around Frisk. She was in a dark place. It was cold and damp. It smelled like mildew. Frisk looked around. She saw nothing around her beside the fog. Frisk grew nervous. She felt strange, almost as if she was comforted yet horrified. Frisk shivered as she sat down. Suddenly, her right forearm burst into extreme pain. Frisk screamed. She began to sob in this dark, foggy place. Everything here, except for the fog was dark. Darker. Yet darker. 

“Frisk... is that you?” A female voice rung out through the darkness. That voice sounded familiar to Frisk. She felt as if she knew it from somewhere. Frisk looked around. She was afraid and hurting. Frisk didn’t see anything, yet she knew that someone or something was there, watching her. Frisk was too scared to answer. She just stared in random directions while clenching her right forearm. Then, Frisk saw a humanoid silhouette in the fog. 

“Wh- who are you? Where am I? Are you going to h- hurt me? G- go away!” Frisk yelled at the scary person walking towards her. Frisk watched the strange human as they stepped back. She heard water dropping. Then, she heard a noise that sounded sad. Was the strange, creepy figure... crying? 

“Y- you’re in the void, Frisk. I would n- never hurt y- you, ever. I thought that y- you cared about me, Frisk... But I’ll g- go away. . .” The figure sobbed. This person was familiar to Frisk. The way that they cried was a noise that really hurt Frisk. They were in extreme emotional pain. Frisk tried to remember who this person was, but she couldn’t. 

“Well, who are y- you! Don’t go, a- actually! I want to t- talk with you!” Frisk yelled at the silhouette. They stopped and came closer. Frisk began to see color in the person. There was green, brown, yellow, skin-tone, pink... This person was so familiar to Frisk. Frisk stood up and looked at their face. Frisk saw red eyes with blue tears streaming down her face. The girl had a trembling, small mouth. Her eyebrows were curved upwards and her nose was small and not very extrusive. Frisk was the same height as this girl. The girl's brown hair came down to her shoulders. Frisk stared at her and began to sob. 

“Hey, Frisk, it’s okay! Calm down, y- you'll leave when you wake up,” The figure said. They stepped with their brown shoes towards Frisk and gave her a hug. The green sleeves of their shirt wrapped around Frisk. Frisk embraced her back and wrapped her arms around the girl. Her hands rested by the yellow stripe on her shirt. Frisk was sobbing and the girl was crying. 

“I m- missed you so much... I’m s- so, so sorry. . . I’m s- such a horrible person for letting you d- do that... Please forgive me. Chara,” Frisk said to Chara. She Frisk didn’t know how Chara had ended up in the void. She didn’t want Chara to end up in the void. Frisk was just happy she got to see Chara again. 

“Frisk, how about we sit down and talk? And you’re not a horrible person, that’s me. I’m the horrible one. I forgive you, even though there’s nothing to forgive. Now, I want you to tell me everything that happened after I d- died, okay? Can you do that for me?” Chara asked Frisk as she helped her sit down. Frisk was sobbing as she followed Chara lead. The red and purple eyes of the depressed girls met. Both of them had blue tears streaming down their faces. 

“Ch- Chara... Everything? O- okay... I can do that, for you. I will do anything for you. All of u- us took a moment to just g- get over the initial shock. We all took one another’s h- hands and went to Sans and Papyrus’s house a- after a couple minutes. I- it was around ten minutes, I think. Sans went t- to take a nap, Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore went to Toriel’s home, Alphys and Undyne went to Undyne’s house, and Papyrus d- did something in his room. I just waited there for a long time. Maybe a couple h- hours. It really h- hurt me when y- you sacrificed y- yourself, Chara. . . Wh- why did y- you do that?” Frisk sobbed in explanation. Chara looked as if she was feeling regret during the recap. Then, Frisk explained sadly, “A- and then I w- went to the b- bathroom and I, u- uh, I... I d- did something b- b- bad. . .” 

“Frisk? What did you d- do?” Chara asked worriedly. Frisk looked at Chara’s beautiful red eyes, which were currently full of absolute fear. There were also hints of regret and depression. Frisk tried to speak, but her sobs wouldn’t let her. Chara hugged Frisk and said, “Just tell me when you’re ready.” 

Frisk looked at Chara and started to shake a tiny bit. Frisk didn’t want Chara to know about what she had done. Frisk didn’t want Chara to think she was a person who didn’t care about herself. But then Frisk realized that Chara didn’t care about herself. Frisk realized that Chara had made her quickly care about herself when she originally didn’t. Frisk decided to tell Chara about her self-harm. “Ch- Chara... I’m r- ready to t- tell y- you what I d- d- did. . .” 

“Are you sure, Frisk?” Chara asked. Frisk looked at Chara with her sad, worried, depressed purple eyes and nodded solemnly. Chara nodded back as Frisk reached for her right sleeve. Chara’s fear and nervousness spiked as she became fearful of what Frisk was going to show her. Chara recognized the way Frisk winced whilst pulling her sleeve back. Chara was silent and speechless when she saw the first cut. Frisk was sobbing and Chara understood why. Frisk had cut herself. Then, Chara began to cry. The second cut was now out from under the blue, somewhat bloody sleeve of Frisk. Chara looked at Frisk full of worry and compassion. Then, both of the teenage girls were in horrible sobs as they looked at Frisk’s third and final cut of self-harm. 

“I- I’m so, s- so s- sorry, Chara... I sh- shouldn't have d- done it. . . I o- only tried it b- because it looked l- like it made you f- feel better and I w- was really hurting inside a- after you let yourself g- get killed to s- save me even though I w- was the one who should’ve d- died a- and I wanted to f- feel better... I didn’t know I would only hurt m- more but it felt good to make myself suffer a tiny b- bit... I liked hurting myself b- because I really f- feel like I’m a b- bad person, Chara... B- but then, after m- making my third c- cut, my L- LOVE increased. . . A- and that o- only made m- me more sad b- because then e- everything hurt w- worse but l- less. . . I’M SO S- SORRY CHARA!” Frisk sobbed as she hugged Chara. Chara hung her head and embraced Frisk back. 

“Frisk. Why? Why would you do something that I do, especially if you know that it’s bad?! Just because I die doesn’t mean you have to do what I did, Frisk. And why the hell did you hurt yourself up to the point where your Level Of ViolencE increased? You better stop self-harming, Frisk. I will check if you have self-harmed more each time that you sleep. And if you’re gaining more LOVE, you need to stop. There’s no reason whatsoever to gain a LOVE of twenty. And what did you even use to h- hurt yourself, Frisk? O- okay?” Chara said to Frisk. Chara was upset at Frisk. Frisk should not have done that. Chara wasn’t at the point of forgiveness yet. Frisk buried her face into Chara’s shoulder. Chara laid her head on top of Frisk’s. Frisk then got a small idea that she began to make more thorough as she spoke with Chara more. 

“Th- then, Sans teleported into the b- bathroom and caught m- me. He s- seemed really upset at me b- but he didn’t really show it. He l- let me put my shirt and your Locket b- back on and then I got to w- wash all the bl- blood off of myself... Then, S- Sans teleported me and him down t- to the living room and I took a n- nap and now I’m here, with y- you, Chara. . .” Frisk sobbed violently into Chara’s shoulder. Frisk felt Chara’s tears fall onto her head. Frisk tried to make herself calm down. She was able to stop the sobbing after a couple minutes. Frisk sat up next to Chara. She reached for Chara’s hand. Chara looked at Frisk for a long moment before grabbing her hand. 

“Thank you for explaining and being brave to talk about y- your self-h- harm, Frisk. But you still haven’t answered one of my questions, Frisk. I’ve also developed a new question for you, Frisk. So, what did y- you s- self-harm with and where did you get my Heart Locket, Frisk? Also, when will you let everyone else know that y- you have, um, s- self-harmed, Frisk?” Chara asked. She looked at Frisk with her tear-filled, sad red eyes. Frisk worriedly looked back with her tear-filled, worried purple eyes. Chara gestured for Frisk to go ahead and answer all of her questions. 

Frisk nervously decided to answer Chara’s questions, even though they made her uncomfortable. Frisk said, “I s- self-harmed with your knife, Chara. I grabbed it when I grabbed your Locket. And I grabbed your Locket when you had j- just died. . .” Frisk cried. She took a moment to try to compose herself before answering Chara’s final question. “Well, Chara, when were you going to tell us about your self-harm?” Frisk retorted. Chara hung her head, which then caused Frisk to be filled with regret. Why had Frisk done that? She was with the person she cared about most that she could only see in her dreams, so why in the world would she make a witty reply to make her feel bad? Frisk began to feel badly about herself. 

“I would’ve told you as I was about to kill myself. . . That’s what I said to myself each time I made a cut. . . ‘I’ll tell Frisk, Asri, Mom, Dad, Sans, Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys, and everyone else when I am dying... That’ll be the best time...’ It wasn’t fun for me, Frisk. I didn’t enjoy hurting myself as much as you think. I suffered a lot. I only enjoyed it for two reasons. One: it was me, an utter piece of trash, suffering. Two: self-harm brought back my sanity and humanity. That’s why I made my cuts, Frisk. S- so, when are you going to tell them? Be smart, not stupid like me, and actually choose to tell them. Because y- you are not s- suicidal, right Frisk? I- I'd already h- helped you st- stop feeling that w- way. R- right? Y- you aren’t e- ever going t- to try to k- kill y- y- yourself, Fr- Frisk. . . ?” Chara sobbed. Frisk felt horrible. She was strangely silent. Chara sat and sobbed in the company of the silent, crying Frisk for a while. It felt like an hour. 

“I do kinda feel that way, Chara. But I won’t do it. Because I think I know how to bring y- you back, Chara. I have a single idea. All I have to do is get twenty LOVE-” Frisk tried to explain to Chara, but Chara refused to let Frisk finish after she said LOVE. 

“NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GAIN ANY MORE LOVE FRISK! I DON’T EVEN WANT TO BE ALIVE, I’M HAPPY DEAD! DON’T BRING ME BACK! I’M NOT SUFFERING HERE LIKE I THOUGHT I MIGHT BE! I WAS THINKING I’D BE BACK IN REAL DEATH, BUT I’M IN THE VOID INSTEAD, SO I’M STILL ABLE TO SEE YOU AND BE HAPPY! SO, DON’T GET LEVELS OF VIOLENCE, FRISK!” Chara screamed at Frisk. Tears were streaming down her face as her angry red eyes stared into Frisk’s scared purple ones. Chara was upset. Frisk was afraid but would still do her plan. Frisk again tried to explain to Chara her plan. 

“And then you’ll come back. And, I don’t have to kill anyone. I won’t kill anyone. I’ll just hurt myself-” Frisk tried to explain to Chara. Again, Chara cut her off. Frisk just wanted Chara to listen! Nobody would get hurt except for Frisk, so why was everything so bad? Frisk wwas bringing Chara back from the dead, so why was she so upset? Was Chara still suicidal, even though she was dead? Frisk hoped not. 

“DON’T. Look, Frisk, if you really care about me, you won’t do this. I don’t like being alive. I don’t like myself. I’m a horrible piece of trash. I didn’t do good things. I am not a good person. Nobody should do anything to bring me back alive. I’m not worth anyone’s time. I died and now I’m somewhat happy. So, Frisk, please don’t bring me back. And especially don’t hurt yourself. Frisk, I know you care about me, but here with you in the void, I’m as happy as I can be. I have one of the two people I really feel I can be myself around and I’m dead where I don’t have to be going through all those horrible emotions. Okay, Frisk?” Chara asked. She let go of Frisk’s hand and wiped away her tears. Chara stood up and looked at Frisk with pleading, depressed eyes. 

“Chara, I need you. Will you please think about me here? I feel like everything everyone has been doing has been for you, and now I’m feeling really sad because everything they did was useless. I feel that I deserve to be happy too, Chara. So please, let me bring you back. Okay, Chara?” Frisk asked. Her depression and anger lashed outward as she spoke. Unfortunately, her cruel response seemed to be true. Frisk felt horrible as she watched Chara’s reaction. 

“LOOK! I TRY TO BE FREAKING HAPPY! I DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO TRY TO MAKE MYSELF HAPPY WITHOUT DISTURBING YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE! BUT YOU GUYS DECIDED TO MAKE THE SUICIDAL DEPRESSED GENOCIDAL MANIAC KILLER CHILD THE ONLY DAMN THING THAT MAKES YOU HAPPY! ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE DEAD, SO YOU GUYS DID EVERYTHING TO MAKE YOURSELVES HAPPY, NOT ME! YOU HAVE DONE EVERYTHING TO MAKE YOURSELF HAPPY, FRISK, SO HOW ABOUT I GET TO HAPPY FOR ONCE?! OKAY!?” Chara screamed at Frisk through her sobs. Chara turned away from Frisk and stomped away. Frisk felt horrible. 

Frisk felt as if she was the lowest scum of the earth, even though she was in the void. Frisk began to hate herself. She felt how Chara had felt. Frisk had an urge to commit what Chara had tried to do, but she wouldn’t. Despite everything Chara had yelled at her, Frisk would go ahead and bring her back to life. Pain and suffering were the only things Frisk had at the moment. She needed to be happy right now. Frisk would go ahead and be selfish and make herself become happy. Frisk felt horrible as she began to stir. The fog disappeared and the void became white. Frisk’s eyes fluttered open and she was laying on Sans and Papyrus’s couch. 

Frisk had a job to do. She had to hurt herself. Frisk had to hurt others. Frisk could not kill anyone. Frisk could only inflict pain. Frisk had to get on the brink of becoming a killer so that she could be happy. Frisk was not a pacifist. And after she completed her goal, Frisk would have no chance of ever trying to be one again. Frisk looked at her stats. 

FRISK. LOVE: 2/20 

The quest began.


End file.
